Psycho Therapy
by ExoticPeachBlossom
Summary: Fiyero is forced by his parents to work an externship at an Assisted Living Facility. Hating the idea, Fiyero goes, begrudgingly. But what happens when he starts to fall head over heels in love with the Director of Nursing? A whole lot of trouble. Most definitely a Fiyeraba!
1. When Yero Met Fae

Psycho Therapy

Chapter 1

When Yero Met

Fae

AN: Hi everyone, and welcome to my new story. I hope you all like it! Let me know and depending on the reviews, I'll post another chapter. I hope you all enjoy and God Bless!

Fiyero stood languidly before the great cast iron gates, his dark sapphire eyes all but glared at the letters, carved into the gilded metal and twisted vines.

"The Emerald Rose. An Assisted Living Home for Loved Ones" grumbled Fiyero.

He really didn't want to be here, in fact, he'd rathered be _anywhere _in Oz than here. But, because of his loving and doting parents, he was.

It wasn't really by choice, more or less the fact that, it was forced upon him, an ultimatum, if you will. For his parents, having gotten tired of his partying lifestyle, told the Prince, that if he did not settle down, and grow up, then he would be forced to attend an All boys vocational school, until he did.

So, his mother, being the kind of woman she was, had set up a job, working at an elderly facility for the summer.

The rain pelted down on him, and an icy breeze swept past him, chilling him down to this bones. Grumbling, his hand rose and clutched at the ends of his cloak, then grabbing up his suitcase, trudged his way to the front door, all the while cursing his predicament in Vinkun words that would have made his mother faint.

The building was tall, almost reaching nigh to the swirls of dark gray and silver clouds. The tiers of each section, jutted out towards the horizon, with cracked, black edging. It was long too, about as wide as Kiamo Ko, the other castle in the Vinkus that, for some reason he and his parents rarely frequented.

The white paint was cracked, and dirt stained much of the front part of the building. Long, winding gates painted in black surrounded the property and tall black lanterns were at each section, lighting the cobblestone path.

A large crystal lake bubbled and churned in the storm, the milkweeds bending beneath the gale wind. A few ducks and geese took flight from the bubbling surface just as soon as a crack of lightning, split the sky.

For a moment, Fiyero watched longingly; as the ducks soared through the rain, far far away from this wretched building, and disappearing off into the horizon. Oh how he longed to spread his wings, and fly like them. A dreamer hopes though, nothing more.

Turning, he all but stomped his way up the cobblestone path, ignoring the sound of the pebbles crunching beneath his feet. He just wanted to get out of this blasted rain and get this torture…I mean externship done and over with, and return to the Vinkus, and party.

Reaching the front door, Fiyero stomped his foot on the "welcome" mat in great satisfaction, before his hand reached up and flipped the hood of his cloak down and over his shoulders.

Shaking the last dew drops of rain from his hair, the same hand that had pulled the hood away, clenched into a fist, rose and rapped smartly on the door.

For a few minutes, he waited, tapping his toe in irritation. Finally, the soft sound of locks clicking reached his ear. Straightening, he forced a happy smile on his face as the door swung open.

His smile fades, once the appearance of an elderly gentleman with thinning gray hair and grayish blue eyes approached. His eyes looked magnified by his thick gold framed glasses and his nose seemed bigger than the rest of his face; a few silver hairs hung from his nostrils and his lips were cracked, a few remnants of today's lunch still stuck to the torn pieces of flesh.

He wore a smart shirt of blues, grays, and tints of red, and dark blue pants, held on by bright red suspenders. He was bent over slightly, and his gnarled hands grasped hard to his crooked can.

"Good day sir…may I-"starts Fiyero.

"It's raining!" shouts the man in a raspy voice, before turning and slamming the door in Fiyero's face.

"Inquire to the lady of the house" finishes Fiyero dryly.

"Jasper what are you doing…slamming the door on a visitor" came a muffled voice; a female voice, soft as silk, and creamy. _This _piqued Fiyero's interest. Perhaps this externship wouldn't be so bad after all. "Go on now in the sunroom…there about to play a game of 5oo"

"Yes Miss Elphaba" came a timid reply.

A sigh, and the door once again swings open.

Fiyero's eyes widen, seeing a woman stand before him. She was tall, and thin, with the perfect hourglass figure. She wore a black nurses uniform that hugged her curves, a nurse cap perched on the top of her head, half hidden by a river of raven hair. Her dark, chocolate eyes stared warmly back at the Prince, and her slender lips, were turned into a gentle smile.

She was stunning, elegant, the most exotic creature he had ever laid eyes on. The only problem was, her skin, it was _green_. Like the emeralds in the City.

"Hello…you must be Fiyero Tiggular…we've been expecting you…I'm Miss Elphaba…the Resident Director of Nursing" greets the enchanting woman.

"I" stammers Fiyero. He couldn't take his eyes off her. His heart thundered hard within his chest, and blood pounded behind his ears. His breath had been stolen away, the moment she stepped foot out the door.

Frowning, Elphaba shifted her weight to the right, and her head bowed to the ground. She didn't like it when people stared at her. It made her feel very uncomfortable.

"Yes I'm green…do you have a problem with that?" asks Elphaba softly.

"What…no!" gasps Fiyero, having been knocked to his senses, hearing Elphaba speak to him, her voice soft, pain laced within her words.

"I was born this way…and no I don't know why…and no I'm not contagious if you touch me" replies Elphaba, her eyes lift up and stare hurt, back at Fiyero.

"I'm sorry" is all Fiyero can bring himself to say.

"Come on…Doctor Danielson is waiting for you" is all Elphaba says.

Fiyero watches spellbound as Elphaba gracefully turns on her heels and re-enters into the building. And for a moment, all Fiyero could do, was stare at the spot where Elphaba once stood.

This was definitely an interesting predicament. A green woman, a beautiful green woman was working at this place. Oz someone pinch him, for he felt like he had just landed in heaven.

"You coming Princey!" calls Elphaba.

Then again…he could be wrong.

Frowning, Fiyero stepped through the door and into the building.

The interior of the place was painted the same white as the outside, with black edging. A large, ornate desk sat to the left, with large shelves situated behind it. A woman, a pudgy old thing sat in the chair, her head buried in a book. Her pudgy fingers gripped the cover, making the leather crinkle.

To the right was as set of windows that overlooked into the dining hall. Rows upon rows of elegant tables were situated in precise locations throughout the room. Crips tablecloths were placed over the tables, and ivory bone china plates and true silver Gillikinese silver wear were placed at their respective places. Glikkus crystal cups and wine glasses were placed in a triangle formation beside the plates and a glass bowl with Munchkin Orchids were at the center.

The carpet was crimson with gold designs weaved throughout the pattern. The carpet, he notice seemed to stretch for miles, veering off a few feet away to the right and left.

A grand black piano was neatly tucked off into the corner and nice chairs of white and silver were situated in the large nook area, and a bank of elevators were to the left, followed by another set of twisting hallways.

This place was definitely bigger than he originally thought possible.

"This way" came a voice.

Fiyero turned, seeing Elphaba stand at another set of hallways half hidden behind the concierge desk. Her arms were folded in front of her chest, and a stack of folders were clutched in her hands.

"Thank you" is all Fiyero says, before following Elphaba.

They passed several white doors in silence, neither speaking. Fiyero didn't know what to say. It was obvious that his staring had somehow hurt her, and he desperately wanted to make up for it, but…unfortunately he didn't know how.

"Wait here" explains Elphaba at last.

It took a moment for him to realize that they had stopped at the end of the hallway. There were two doors, one to the left another to the right. One of them had gold lettering on it that read "Nurses Station: Elphaba Thropp, Director of Nursing at the center. The other, had the same gold lettering accept the name read: Doctor Siefer Danielson, Executive Director.

Before Fiyero could respond, Elphaba turned and grabbed the handle to Doctor Danielson's door, turned it and walked in, slamming the door behind her.

A muffled conversation reached his ears. He could only make out a few words here and there, but the implications were there. Elphaba was simply not happy with the new recruit, and she was making it a point of telling the head of the company this.

"The brainless Prince is here-"

"Now don't be like this-" chided the Doctor.

"He's brainless…he just stared at me!"

"Well…you are beautiful" replied the Doctor softly.

For some reason, Fiyero's blood boiled, hearing those words. Who did this Doctor think he was, hitting on Elphaba like that? Why the nerve of-

"Send him in then and let's allow him to get settled first"

The door opens, and Elphaba stands to the side, her eyes glaring icily back at Fiyero.

"Doctor Danielson will see you now"

"Thanks" manages Fiyero.

Elphaba steps away, allowing Fiyero to enter into the large office.

The walls were painted a splendid emerald green, and long, black vines contrasted beautifully against the green. Lavender and dark blue butterflies were painted along the walls and a script, written in elegantly above said "All those who Enter, Leave with a Full Heart"

Fiyero's eyes shifted towards the desk where a man sat. He was tall, a head or two taller than he, with long blondish brown hair, and piercing blue eyes. He wore a crisp, dark blue dress shirt with a black vest on top and a black dress coat over it. And though hidden, Fiyero could still make out the man's muscled physique.

His face was rather quite handsome, a little sharp, but none the less handsome, much to Fiyero's chagrin.

Smiling, the man stood and extended his hand out towards Fiyero.

"You must be Fiyero Tiggular?"

"Yes" smiles Fiyero.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I've been friends with your parents ever since they started ruling the Vinkus and they always brag about you whenever I see them" smiles Doctor Danielson.

"Yes" is all Fiyero says as he takes a seat.

"So Fiyero…you're here for the summer are you…you excited?" asks Doctor Danielson as he takes a seat.

"Not particularly" grumbles Fiyero.

"Well…you'll soon find that this job can be both rewarding and humbly satisfying as my wife lovingly likes to say" chuckles Siefer.

"Your wife works here too?" asks Fiyero shocked.

"Yes…you've already met her actually" laughs Siefer.

"I…have?" secretly, Fiyero hoped the fat slob at the desk was this Doctor's wife.

"Elphaba…the Head of the Nursing staff here" laughs Danielson.

Inwardly, Fiyero deflates. Elphaba, is this man's _wife_! Oh how cruel fate can be!

"In fact…Elphaba…can you please come in here" calls Doctor Danielson.

A sigh and footsteps approach. Poking her head in, Elphaba stares warmly back at the Doctor.

"Yes?" asks Elphaba gently.

"Before I forget dear…I want you to personally train Fiyero in to the job" smiles Danielson.

_Yes!_

"What!" exclaims Elphaba.

_Dang…_

"Yes…you're the Head here as well, and it's your job to help train in the new staff"

"For nursing Doctor…_N.U.R.S.I.N.G_. Not playing nurse maid to a brainless idiot!" snaps Elphaba.

"Now Elphaba.

"Can't Sophia or Galinda do it?" whines Elphaba.

"Now dear…you've done it before and you can do it again. Besides, with your guidance we'll make a man out of him yet.

Smiling, Fiyero turns and flashes Elphaba his most award winning smile. What greeted him, would have made grass shrivel up and die.


	2. A Bit of the Past

Psycho Therapy

Chapter 2

A Bit of the Past

_AN: First of all, wow! The amount of reviews that poured in for this story completely blew me away! Thank you guys so much! Really! I was so close to crying! You all made my day really. From the bottom of my heart, thank you._

_Alright, enough mushy stuff. Huge Shout outs go to ComingAndGoingByBubble! Thank you so much for the review and being the first! Your way to sweet Bubble! Hug hugs! MyVisionIsDying, yip, Elphaba and the good Doctor are married, and you'll just have to wait and see what he does. Mwahaahaa! Lol. And there will be more of their backstory and such throughout. And yes, Glinda will be here, she'll make an official appearance in the next chapter. Thank you so much for the review! And no more Dr Peppers for you! Lol. Elphaba'sGirl, love your avatar by the way! Such an awesome picture! Thank you so much for your kind review! Your way to kind! Fae the Queen, hello! How you doing! And thank you for the review, and yeah, wasn't sure how well that went, but others seem to like it. Thank you so much! Maddy! Yeah Siefer is back, brain could not think of another name for a guy. He'll be different from Bro'mance Siefer so no worries there. Thank you so much for the review and continued support! You're such a peach! elphiesglinda, thank you so much for the review and nope, Fiyero just can't. I have way to much fun tort…I mean challenging him. L8lzytwner, you'll just have to find out. Lol. Thank you for the review! TheFunnyGirlDefyingGravity, thank you for the review and yeah, I know it's a bad habit of mine to mix past tense and grammatical errors are always a problem. I'll try and make sure they don't happen. And you all can thank Nessa; love that by the way, too, for another chapter, and continuation of this story. Lol. Thank you! Dimpled, thank you for the review and yeah, I'm terrible with past and present tense, like with the grammatical, I'll try and be better at watching those. Thank you for the review!_

_Alright, new chapter. Thank you all again and the next chapter will be up soon. I hope you all enjoy and God Bless!_

For a moment, Elphaba stood tall at the door, her stance rigid, and the side of her lips, half curled into a snarl as she glared back at her husband. She wasn't happy about this arrangement, and she was making it a point of letting her husband know, just how upset she is, regarding her new "Shadow".

Slowly, her body relaxed, the muscles hidden beneath the silken fabric of her nurses outfit smoothed, Gracefully, Elphaba lowered her eyes to the ground, and her breathes were hard, and ragged as she struggled to keep her temper under control. He could practically feel her rage, for it emanated off of her, searing his skin and making it bubble.

"Fine" growled Elphaba. Her head snapped up, the fire returned to her dark chocolate eyes. "But we'll discuss this _later_"

"Tonight…now please…be nice" pleads Siefer gently. He knew his wife's anger, and in truth, he could be a little intimidated by it. Mostly he feared the repercussions that came, when her anger spiraled out of control.

"No promises" growled Elphaba through clenched teeth. She glared at her husband for another clock tick before her eyes snap to Fiyero, and the same blistering rage now is directed at him "Follow me" and with that, Elphaba stomped away from the door.

For a moment, Fiyero sat there, his body rigid, one hand clutching the back of the chair, the other, trembling against his thigh, and his mouth remained slightly agape.

His mind reeled and his heart thundered hard in his chest. For not only was this woman extremely beautiful, but she had one hell of a fiery temper. And at that moment, Fiyero decided that he never wanted to find himself on the receiving end of her rage, ever. A thought, which brought a wicked smile to his face, knowing the man sitting behind him, would be later.

A cough and Fiyero is shaken from his thoughts. Jumping, he spins back around and faces the Doctor.

Siefer's face; much to Fiyero's surprise, held a state of calm, something which puzzled him greatly, though, it could easily be due to the fact that, the threat was one he'd received numerous of times before.

"Forgive my wife…she's got a heart of gold…and a temper that rivals that of the Kumbrician Witch" replies Siefer calmly.

"I'm guessing you've been on the bad side of her temper before?" asks Fiyero, a shifty grin on his face.

"Yes" is all Siefer says, before changing the subject. "Anyways…Elphaba will show you to your quarters…there you can freshen up a bit. Then she'll take you on a guided tour of the place and afterwards…she'll have you sign a few documents before dinner" finishes Siefer.

Sighing, Siefer's fingers rise and pinch bridge of his nose. Slowly, he leans back in his chair as the tips of his fingers brush against his lids.

"Long day?" asks Fiyero.

"It will be" mutters Siefer "later"

"So" starts Fiyero, as he casually slinks down in the chair. His eyes sparkle mischievously back at Siefer as he slings one leg over the arm of the chair. "How did you and the Mrs. meet?"

Siefer's eyes open as he stares back at the Prince, a hint of confusion and suspicion shimmers in his eyes. Slowly, his hand lowers back down to the desk.

"We meet in college…Shiz in fact" replies Siefer.

"Shiz…what a wonderful college" laughs Fiyero. Slowly, he leans forward, and rests his arm against the surface of the desk. "Or at least what I've heard. So you two took the same course work then?"

"Not exactly" smiles Siefer. Leaning back in his chair, his eyes adopt a faraway look as his mind drifts back to those carefree days, when things were a hell of a lot simpler. "I was enrolled in the medical program…M.D…and Elphaba was in the R.N program"

"How cute" smiles Fiyero. Shifting, he lifts himself up and plops both his elbows down on the desk and rests his chin in the palm of his hands, staring back at Siefer, a goofy smile on his lips. "You two must have passed each other at some point then?...a study session of the minds perhaps?"

"No actually we ran into each other…_literally_" adds Siefer as an afterthought.

"Ran into each other?" asks Fiyero confused.

"She was walking down the halls…nose firmly planted in a book and I was too busy trying to find my way through the twisted labyrinths they like to call buildings and didn't pay attention to where I was going. We had turned a corner at the same time and bumped into each other"

"Love at first sight?" asks Fiyero.

"More like hate at first sight" chuckles Siefer.

"Hate?" asks Fiyero, scrunching his nose in confusion.

"She called me a brainless idiot who should have been watching where I was going…before reaching down and scooping her books up and leaving me sitting on the ground" laughs Siefer.

"Sounds like something Miss Elphaba would do" chuckles Fiyero, despite himself.

"I got up…and said something I later regretted" admitted Siefer.

"You did? What?" asks Fiyero, in mock horror.

"I told her that I saw green and thought it meant go" replies Siefer sheepishly.

"No!" replies Fiyero, in mock shock.

"Wasn't the greatest nor wisest thing to have said to her...especially at that moment" chuckles Siefer.

"What did she do?" asks Fiyero.

"She stopped…turned and stormed back over to me…said a string of insults and curse words that even _I _can't repeat…then proceeded to hit me over the head with one of her books before storming off" laughs Siefer.

"Knocked some sense into ya ha?" laughs Fiyero. He still didn't like the guy, but he still could laugh at his pain…and humiliation.

"In a way yes…we disregarded each other after that…and anytime we passed by we threw an insult before walking away"

"What changed?" asks Fiyero confused. Honestly? How in Oz could two people go from utterly loathing each other to falling in love and marrying!

"Well" starts Siefer. Pushing himself up from the chair, Siefer walks over to a set of file cabinets situated behind his desk. Turning, his hand reaches up and rests at the edge of the cabinet. His eyes soften, as he stares back at a picture, half hidden beneath a thin plate of glass and surrounded by a gilded silver picture frame. Gillikin roses embellished the frame, and Munchkin roses were carved at the tip of each edge. "We ended up taking the same biology class together" continues Siefer.

Fiyero watches as Siefer reaches out and grasps the picture frame firmly in his hand. Gently, he lifts it up and brings the picture closer to his face.

Slowly, Fiyero rose to his feet, and silently, tiptoed his way over to the Doctor, and lifting up on the tips of his toes, gazed over Siefer's shoulders at the picture.

It was a photo, taken on the day of their wedding. Elphaba stood beside Siefer, her hands clasped tight in his and a beautiful smile on her lips that reached her eyes. The dress, he could only guess; since the picture was taken in black and white, was a deep gray color fading to a feathery silvery white. Elegant silver designs had been sewn into the bodice and the sleeves were a gossamer silk, caressing her slender arms.

Her long raven hair had been curled, and bits of it had been pulled back and braided into an elegant bun. Gillikin pearls and Vinkun star crystals embellished her hair, making it shimmer in the sunlight.

In Fiyero's eyes, he had never seen anyone more beautiful in his entire life, for she truly looked like an ethereal angel, sent down from the Heaven's to bring Heaven's light, to the Land of Oz

"We practically ignored each other during the class…often casting menacing glares and such"

"What changed?" asks Fiyero softly. Inwardly, Fiyero longed, wished that he had attended Shiz, if only to win the heart of Elphaba first, before _he_ swept her off her feet.

"We were forced to become partners on a project" sighs Siefer.

"Forced?" asks Fiyero confused.

"The Professor had assigned the students to a partner and me and Elphaba were paired together…at first we both cursed whatever deity was out there for this injustice…we both felt like we were being punished for something that we had done in the past" laughs Siefer.

"I'm guessing the partnership didn't kick off to a good start?" chuckles Fiyero.

"She did her thing…I did mine. We only tolerated each other long enough to pass each other the notes and research the other had done"

"And?" presses Fiyero.

"And…it changed…we had a hole in our research that could only be filled if the two of us went to the Library to research it…we ignored each other the entire time…until Elphaba finally had had enough and let me have it" laughs Siefer.

"Let you have it?"

"The entire time we were there, I kept annoying her by blowing bubbles…smacking my lips and shifting the chair so it scrapped across the floor…she had reached her boiling point and started yelling at me" laughs Siefer.

"I'm guessing you didn't sit idly by and take it?"

"No…I just fired right back…and somehow…sometime during our argument…we kissed" replies Siefer softly.

"How in Oz do you go from yelling and cursing the other out to…kissing?"

"Beats me…in all honesty I think I'm the one who initiated it" replies Siefer, as he turns to face Fiyero.

"You?" gasps Fiyero. Surprise surprise…this man _actually _had some balls! Who knew?

"I have no idea how in Oz _that _happened…one moment I utterly detested this woman…and the next I'm kissing her" laughs Siefer.

"Wow" is all Fiyero manages to say.

"It was hot…fiery and passionate…at first she struggled to pull away…and at one point, I thought she was going to slap me. But she didn't. She relaxed into the kiss and before I knew it, her hands were tangled in my hair" smiles Siefer at the memory.

"And that's what started it all?" asks Fiyero.

"Not exactly" sighs Siefer. Turning, he places the picture back on the cabinet, turns and takes a seat at his desk. Fiyero, taking the hint, returns to his chair. "After that we pretty much went back to ignoring each other again…we made it a point to avoid the other and when we had to absolutely be around the other…we kept our eyes away from the other never daring to look the other in the eye, or face…barely talking"

"How romantic" laughs Fiyero.

"We were being dumb and I couldn't stand seeing her avoid me any longer…so I went to her dorm room to talk to her…and thanks to her roommate…we started dating" finishes Siefer.

"Her…roommate?" asks Fiyero confused.

"A Miss Galinda Upland…she knew that Elphaba and I had feelings for each other and she was tired of seeing us skirt around the issue…so she came to me and invited me out for tea in order to talk…and unbeknownst to me…she did the same to Elphaba"

"And you went…didn't you?" asks Fiyero softly.

"I did…but was shocked to see Elphaba there…minus Galinda…it was awkward but we sat down and eventually started talking…the conversation eased and we found we had a lot in common…we ended up sitting there for hours on end, mindlessly chatting about the Animals…medical school and our hopes of the future…and before we left…I had asked her to accompany me out to dinner at the Wilted Rose"

"Nice" smiles Fiyero.

"We dated all throughout college and after graduation…we stayed in touch during my fellowship and during her internship…" trials off Siefer.

"But?" presses Fiyero.

"We lost touch though soon after…she had gotten a job in the City of Emeralds at the hospital there…and I at the hospital where my fellowship was at" explains Siefer.

"How did you guys re-meet?" asks Fiyero.

Suddenly, Siefer's face became distraught a hidden sadness filled his eyes. "She got very sick" whispers Siefer.

"Sick?" asks Fiyero.

"She had fallen ill with a very deadly disease and none of the doctors there in the City of Emeralds knew how to treat her…so she was transferred to my facility…I became her Doctor" explains Siefer sadly.

"What was it?" asks Fiyero softly.

"It doesn't have a name…we only know that it can and did wipe out whole cities…there were so many deaths and I refused to allow this disease to steal away her life…so I worked aimlessly, trying to find a way to combat the disease…it took me months…examining and studying samples of her blood and tissues…in order of finding a way to destroy the virus ravaging her body…leaving her weak…she could barely breath…she became so bad that we had to force an oxygen tube down her throat and hook her to a machine just to keep her alive…her fever spiked high, making her shake and tremble violently and scream out from horrendible nightmares"

"Dear Oz" gasps Fiyero.

"I came so close to losing her…when I wasn't in the lab doing research…I was sitting by her side, holding her hand and kissing her lips…praying to the Unnamed God above…Lurline and Kumbricia I prayed to them all to save this woman…this child" replies Siefer, his voice soft and cracking. "After weeks…months of this I finally found an anti-serum that destroyed the virus within her…but she had been sick for so long…and her body had been badly weakened by the disease…that we didn't know if she would return"

"Return?" asks Fiyero confused.

"She had lapsed into a coma soon after she had arrived at my hospital…and we didn't know if she would wake up again. Her heart had been weakened so badly by the disease that we all feared it would just give out on her"

"She survived though" smiles Fiyero.

"Miraculously she did…she stayed in a coma for another month…but as she slept…her heart…her body slowly started to heal…and her strength returned…by the end of the month…she woke up" smiles Siefer. "It was still touch and go with her…she had regained her strength but she was still very weak and required months of therapy to build up what she had lost"

"But at least she returned to you" replies Fiyero softly.

"She did…and I stayed right by her side throughout her entire therapy…when she was healthy enough to leave, I had asked her to marry me…she agreed. We were married six months after"

"Did you two work together before?" asks Fiyero curious.

"No…she took a job at a local hospital here in the Gillikin…and I stayed at the hospital" explains Siefer.

"Then how did you two come here?" asks Fiyero confused.

"Well I'll tell you" smiles Siefer. "Elphaba had a rather unique patient…an elderly woman who had been badly abused from a residential nursing home nearby. She died a few weeks after, and Elphaba was with her…alone…she had become so enraged by what happened that she sued the place. She won of course. She used the money to buy this building and turn it into an Assisted Living facility for the elderly" explains Siefer.

"Wow"

"She swore on that day that no one would ever have to suffer such abuse again" nods Siefer.

"You joined her?" asks Fiyero confused.

"At first no…but later I decided that my skills could be useful here and became her partner" explains Siefer.

"But…Executive Director? Don't you have to have…I don't know…some kind of business degree or something?" asks Fiyero confused.

"I do" laughs Siefer.

"What!"

"I had gotten a business degree long before I went to Shiz" laughs Siefer.

"Then why change and become a Doctor?" asks Fiyero confused.

"I didn't like all the red tape and the stuffiness that comes with working or owning a business" laughs Siefer.

"But…your-"stammers Fiyero.

"A whole different ball game with different rules and the people are much easier to deal with" winks Siefer.

"Oh" is all Fiyero can say.

A part of him deflated. How in Oz was he supposed too compete with that! I mean come on! The man had a business degree _and _a Doctorate for Ozsakes! No wonder why Elphaba wanted to marry him, he could provide her with everything and anything she could ever want or need. Though, on the flip side, _he_ is a Prince…a very _rich _Prince.

"Well…I think you've stalled the inevitable long enough my son" laughs Siefer, before clapping Fiyero roughly on the shoulder.

"I…what?" asks Fiyero confused.

"It was a very good stall tactic…but like all things…it must come to an end…and besides…Elphaba hates to be kept waiting" winks Siefer.

"Oh…yes" is all Fiyero manages to say.

In a daze, Fiyero rises from the chair, turns and walks out the door.

"Go easy on her alright! Don't try and ruffle her feathers too much!" calls out Siefer.

Oh Oz…what _had _he gotten himself into?


	3. When FiFi Met Glinda

Psycho Therapy

Chapter 3

When FiFi Met Glinda

AN: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! Seriously! You guys made my night! Lol, unfortunately, this will be the last post. Fae the Queen and I are currently in a competition of sorts. Lol. Anyways, huge shout outs got to Maddy! Hello! Thank you so much for the review and I love reading your favorite lines from the chapter! Thank you! Elphiesglinda! Hey girl! Lol. Thank you so much for the review! And yes, things are defiantly going to get a lot more interesting. Lol. Thank you and take care! Elphaba'sGirl! Yeah, roll reversal! Lol. So didn't mean for that to happen. Thank you so much for the review and your very welcome *wink* MyVisionIsDying, still love your screen name. Thank you for the review! Lol, and you keep your eye on Siefer. Lol. Thank you! ComingAndGoingByBubble! Hey! Thank you very much and can't wait to read more of your wonderful story! Fae the Queen :P Lol. That's all I gotta say to you. Lol. Thank you for the review! TheFunnyGirlDefyingGravity. Thank you for the advice. I really appreciate it. Constructive criticism is wonderful. It's when people are just being plan mean that makes a writer not want to do this anymore. Thank you very much. L8lzytwner! I'm eventually going to find a team that the both of us like! Lol. Thank you for the review!

New chapter, more fun, need I say more. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I'll be back promise! God Bless!

Fiyero left Doctor Daniel's office, his mind in a whirlwind of thoughts, each crashing in on the other. A turbulent storm, crested just on the horizon, thundering and clapping on the edge of his subconscious; one Ozdamned of a headache, was veering close, he could feel it.

And just as Siefer had forewarned, Elphaba stood at the end of the hallway, glaring at the Prince, the same file folders clasped hard against her chest.

Well…so much for avoiding the storm that is Elphaba.

Straightening, Fiyero smoothed out the none-existent wrinkles from his shirt; after all, it was Vinkun silk! Very expensive, and, tossing his hair, casually stepped closer to a very fuming Elphaba.

_Time to use my Princely charm to woo this fair maiden…_

A lopsided grin rolled across his lips as his arm lifted up, the edge of his elbow pressed against the wall, and lowering his head, rested it in the palm of his hand.

A wiggle of his eyebrows, and he shifts his weight to the right, and crossing one leg over the other, stares up at Elphaba, with doe-like eyes.

"Hey beautiful…you waiting for me?" asks Fiyero coolly.

"No" replies Elphaba dryly.

"What!" gasps Fiyero.

Elphaba watches amused as Fiyero's elbow slides off the wall. Stumbling, Fiyero's arms wave frantically in the air as he desperately tries to catch is balance. The look of fear sparkles in his eyes as he stares at the floor, encroaching closer to his handsome face.

For a moment, Elphaba watches, an icy smile tugging at the edges of her lip. The secretary, hearing the commotion, slowly lowers the book back down to the desk, a clunk, and the book falls flat on the shiny surface. Her large, emerald eyes stare wide at the sight of the devishly handsome Winkie Prince, flail and wobble.

"Oh you poor thing!" coos the secretary.

A fat, pudgy hand slams against the top of the desk, a huff, and the secretary struggles to pull herself up from the chair. She was about to rise to her full height, when a slender arm swipes in front of her, stilling her movement.

"M…Miss Elphaba?" stammers the woman.

"Leave him" is all Elphaba says.

"But"

"I said leave him" snaps Elphaba. Oz, she hated it when people questioned her.

Huffing, the woman gave Elphaba one last glare, before plopping herself down in the chair.

A smile, slid across Elphaba's lips, hearing the chair creek and groan, threatening to split in two.

Another huff and the woman grabbed up her book and buried her fat head in the pages once more.

Elphaba sighs, brings her wrist up towards her face and checks the time, before bringing a slender hand up to cup her mouth, stifling a yawn before reaching towards the Prince.

Two slender fingers grasp firm onto Fiyero's shoulder, steadying him once more.

_She's touching me…_

A goofy smile slides across Fiyero's lips, as he relishes the feel of Elphaba's fingers touching his shoulder. Oz, her skin felt like silk, and smelled like Moonlit Jasmine.

"Ahem" coughs Elphaba.

Fiyero stiffened, and slowly, his eyes shifted to the right. Elphaba stood rigid, an annoyed look on her face. Her lips were tense and her eyes glared like daggers back at him.

It took him a moment to realize, that whilst he was lost in the feel of Elphaba's hand touching his body, his hand had absently risen and cupped over hers.

"Sorry" replies Fiyero sheepishly.

"If were through playing around, I'd like to get back to work!" snaps Elphaba.

"Lead the way Milady" bows Fiyero.

Snorting, Elphaba turns and starts to walk away, leaving Fiyero alone once more.

Fiyero watches, a goofy look on his face, as Elphaba walks away, his eyes though couldn't help but watch as her slender hips moved swished gracefully from side to side.

"Ahem" came a voice.

Startled, Fiyero's eyes slowly flicker to the left. The secretary from before stared at him in a smoldering gaze, and her lips were puckered, the pink of her lipstick cracking.

"Ah…hi" replies Fiyero.

"His yourself" winks the secretary.

"You coming your royal clumsiness!" calls Elphaba.

_Whew…saved by the bell…so to speak…_

Smiling, Fiyero gave the secretary a quick grin, before taking off down the hallway.

In no time he catches up with Elphaba, who stood tapping her foot next to the elevators. Her head lifted and her eyes all but glared at the numbers blinking in green; silently announcing the descent of the elevator to the floors below.

"So…how long have you been-"starts Fiyero, but his question is soon interrupted by a high pitched squeal.

"ELPHIEEEEE!"

"Oh Oz" mutters Elphaba stiffening.

A flash and Elphaba is soon engulfed in pink and gold. Fiyero watches amused, as Elphaba falls to the ground, file folders flying everywhere.

"Elphie Elphie Elphie Elphie Elphie!" squeals the small woman straddling Elphaba.

"Oz Glinda!" snaps Elphaba. "What!"

"I've missed you!" squeals the girl, before wrapping her arms around Elphaba, and pulling her in a bone crushing hug.

"I've" gasps. "Missed you too" pants Elphaba. Weakly, Elphaba's hand rose and patted the blonde's back.

The two remained like that, blonde holding green. Fiyero didn't know what to make of this. One minute he and Elphaba were stuck in an awkward silence, the next, this busy, buzzing, little bee swathed in all pink dashes towards Elphaba, engulfing her in her small arms and knocking her down to the ground.

Oz, women were fickle creatures.

"Glin" chokes out Elphaba at last.

"Yes Elphie" asks Glinda. Her head lifts, and her dark cerulean eyes sparkle down into shimmering chocolate.

Smiling, Elphaba points an elegant finger down at her chest.

"Air!" chokes out Elphaba.

"Oh…sorry Elphie!" cries Glinda. In a blink, the blonde jumps off of Elphaba's body.

Gasping and panting, Elphaba weakly lifts herself up, her hands slide behind her and press firm against the floor. Her dark, chocolate eyes all but glared up at the blonde, shifting uncomfortably from side to side.

"Glin..." growls Elphaba.

"Yes" squeaks the blonde.

"Is this how we behave at work?" asks Elphaba dryly.

"No" whimpers Glinda.

"And do we tackle our superiors?" continues Elphaba.

It was at this moment, that Fiyero took notice of the outfit. The blonde wore a nurses dress, similar in fashion to Elphaba's save for the first three buttons being opened, exposing her well-endowed cleavage. And not to mention, pink in color.

"No" sighs Galinda, and rolling her eyes.

"Are you rolling your eyes at me young lady?" asks Elphaba.

"No" whines Glinda. "Oz Elphie…will you leave me alone"

"Not until you learn not to tackle your Boss! Who is in charge of your paycheck and hours" threatens Elphaba, glaring at the petite blonde.

"Fine" stomps Glinda before crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Your no fun" pouts Glinda.

'That's not what you said last night" chuckles Elphaba.

Fiyero's eyes nearly bulged out of his eyes. Had he just heard her right?!

_Oh Oz oh Oz oh Oz Ohhhhh Ozzzz!_

"You cheated" pouts Glinda.

"What!" gasps Fiyero. Now this really was starting to get weird.

"Only because you're a sore loser" laughs Elphaba.

_Say whaat!_

Stomping her foot, Glinda slid one leg behind her, the other, bent as she pointed a small, delicate finger in Elphaba's face. A fire burned within her cerulean eyes, making them sparkle and shimmer.

"You. Miss Elphaba Danielson. Are. A. Cheater!" snarls Glinda.

"Glin…lower your finger and voice…before someone gets hurt" admonishes Elphaba.

"No! I'll scream it to the rooftops!" snaps Glinda. Jumping, Glinda's feet snap together, and throwing back her head, screams at the top of her lungs, causing the staff and the surrounding residents to freeze in place.

"ELPHABA THROPP DANIELSON!...IS A CHEATER!"

Glinda's voice echoed down the hallways, stilling everyone. No one spoke, just stared, waiting to see what Elphaba was going to do. The blonde's screaming even brought Siefer out of his office.

At first, there was panic in his eyes, but one his eyes fell upon the two, his face immediately softened, and a small smile tugged at the corners of his lips. Casually, he leans against the desk, waiting to see how this show was going to play out.

Elphaba stood, tapping her toe against the carpet. Her dark chocolate eyes glared back at the blonde, and both her hands were pressed against her hips. The look of rage flickered within her eyes.

Slowly, her tapping stopped, and regally, she rose back to her full height, her eyes never leaving the blonde, glaring equally back the green woman.

"Glinda Upland Tenmeadows" growls Elphaba darkly.

"Yes" whimpers Glinda, having lost her nerve.

Fiyero cringes, readying himself for the oncoming tirade that was sure to spill from the green woman's lips. Well, at least _he _wasn't the one on the receiving end. Poor girl.

Suddenly the hardness on Elphaba's face softens, the tenseness in her lips disappears and turn into a large mischievous grin, and her stance relaxes. Glinda stiffens, as Elphaba's arm shoots out and winds around her slender waist.

"You'll just have to try harder next time" cackles Elphaba.

"Oh you!" shrieks Glinda, before playfully slapping Elphaba on the arm.

"What…just…happened?" asks Fiyero stunned.

"Those two banter all the time…it's actually quite cute" came a voice.

Startled, Fiyero jumps. His head jerks to the right and his eyes widen, seeing a young woman with fire red hair and deep aquamarine eyes stare up at him. A soft smile crested against her lips.

She really was pretty, with a nice round face and sharp cheek bones. She had curves, though not as voluptuous as Elphaba's eithers.

"And…who are you?" asks Fiyero confused.

"Pfannee…I'm a Care Taker here" smiles the girl. Her eyes lower, as she tries to give Fiyero her most seductive, smoldering gaze.

"Err…is something wrong with your eyes?" asks Fiyero.

"No!" pouts Pfannee, before stomping off in the other direction.

"Oh…who's the beefcake?" asks Glinda at last.

Fiyero's head snaps up surprise in his eyes. Glinda stood facing him, a wide grin on her pinkified lips.

For a moment, Fiyero took in Glinda's features. Short, petite, with soft curves and a gentle curl of blonde hair, eyes like oceans, and a fairy wink kind face. And obviously, a lover of pink.

"Glinda…this is Fiyero Tiggular…the _Prince _I was telling you about" remarks Elphaba dryly.

"Oh the scandalicious Winkie Prince!" gushes Glinda.

"Glinda..volume…and your married remember" admonishes Elphaba.

"Oh" deflates Glinda. "But there's nothing wrong in looking!" bounces back Glinda.

Oz, this is going to be a very, very long summer! Groans Fiyero.

"Hey…you don't mind if I call you FiFi do you?" asks Glinda innocently.

A verrrry long summer!


	4. Paying AttentionNOT!

Psycho Therapy

Chapter 4

Paying Attention…NOT!

_AN: I'm so so sorry for how long it's taken to update this. Things have been kind of crazy around here. My son starts first grade next Tuesday, man, time goes by wayyyy to fast! Lol. Hope you all had a great summer and good luck for those returning to school! Huge shout outs go to: Maddy! ComingAndGoingByBubble, MyVisionIsDying, TheFunnyGirlDefyingGravity, Elphaba'sGirl, elphiesglinda, and L8lzytwner. Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews! They all put a huge smile on my face! Seriously I love you guys! Lol. Alright, enough mush…here's the next chapter. Enjoy and the next chapter will be up soon! God Bless!_

Fiyero stood before the two girls; green hugging blonde just as fiercely, warm smiles painted on each woman's lips, a shimmering light of love sparkling within dark chocolate and deep cerulean.

It was obvious, even to the immensely dense; sometimes, Winkie Prince, how much these two woman loved each other, for their friendship ran deep, deep as the thick roots of the Quox wood trees, and Fiyero couldn't help, but feel a pang of jealousy. He wanted to know the emerald beauty, to have her trust, to extend the hand of friendship and hold him, touch him, just as fiercely as the blonde wrapped tenderly in her arms.

Awkwardly, Fiyero shifted from side to side, his eyes lowered and his hands absently reached and laced tight behind his back. A hidden ache skipped like a stone across his heart. Was it wrong to be in love; wait, maybe love wasn't the right word…not yet, perhaps…interested, or fascinated with this woman who stood but a head short to his masculine physique, a body molded to perfection, soft, delicate features, exotic, dark chocolate eyes that you could get lost in, long, raven black hair, soft as silk, shimmering like angels wings in the light.

A heaviness filled his chest, remembering that she was not his to take, to have. She's a married woman, hence off limits, and that alone, nearly broke the Prince's heart. Why couldn't he have met Elphaba before Siefer? Curse the Vinkus and their limited means of travel!

_It's not fair…if only my dear loving parents would have sent me to Shiz…then at least…I would have gotten a better chance at knowing Fae and perhaps…have developed something more than friendship_

Fiyero's suddenly knocked from his thoughts by an ear splitting scream, drawing the attention back from the Residents and staff who had silently slipped away. Turning, everyone's eyes widened, and their mouths dropped open in fear, For Elphaba stood, doubled over in pain, one hand clutching her chest, the other clutching her skirts; the blackened material of her nurse's outfit twisted around her elegant fingers. The color in her face drains away, and her breathing becomes short, raspy and ragged.

Fiyero watched horrified, as Elphaba gives one last gurgling gasp, before her legs buckle beneath her, and she collapses to the ground, no air leaving her pale lips.

"ELPHIE!" shrieks Glinda. Falling to her knees, Glinda gently gathers the green woman in her arms. Cradling her head within the crook of her arm, her small, trembling hand rises and cups Elphaba's pale cheek. A sob and Glinda lifts her head, up, darkness floods her eyes as she glares at the spectators surrounding her. "GET SIEFER NOW!"

Jumping, Pfannee, a young Resident Assistant salutes Glinda, before turning and sprinting off into the distance, a cloud of smoke, trailing behind her.

"What…what's happening?" chokes out Fiyero. Weakly, he falls to his knees, his eyes never leaving Elphaba's pale face.

"An attack" whispers Glinda softly.

The crowd splits apart as Siefer literally shoves his way through. Fiyero turned, taking notice of a strange looking device clutched tight in one hand, a bottle of something in the other. Desperation, fear sparkles in his dark sapphire eyes, and for a moment, his heart went out to him.

"When did it happen?" asks Siefer, as he drops beside the trembling blonde.

"A few minutes ago…I'm so sorry Siefer! I…I didn't mean to!" wails Glinda.

"It's alright Glin…you have nothing to be sorry about" smiles Siefer.

Fiyero watches silently as Siefer takes the strange hand held device in his hand. It was queer, shaped in the form of a L with an open mouth in one end, a strange silver cylinder at the top.

Shaking it, Siefer uncaps the device and gently forces it between Elphaba's pale lips. Feeling her mouth open, Siefer's hands slide up to the cylinder and pressing down, a puff of white powder shoots through the canal, and into Elphaba's mouth. A pause and Siefer decompresses the device again, sending another cloud of powder into Elphaba's mouth.

Pulling it away, Siefer gently scoops Elphaba's limp form into his arms, and cradling her tight against his body, waits. His dark sapphire eyes stare down at his wife's pale face, worry and love sparkling deep within the darkened sapphire.

"Come on love…breathe…breathe" chants Siefer, an edge of desperation laced within his voice. Glinda and Fiyero could hear the heartbreak in Siefer's words.

"Elphie please!" cries Glinda.

"Has…has it taken this long before?" asks Fiyero, licking his lips.

"No" replies Glinda shaking her head.

"Come on Fae…breathe my love…breathe!" growls Siefer. Slowly, his trembling hand rose and cupped her cheek. A sob slipped past his lips, feeling the clamminess of his wife's skin pressed against his.

This wasn't good, never had it taken _this _long for her to recover from one of her "episodes" and that alone, scared Siefer. He wasn't ready, nor prepared to say goodbye to his wife. That was never meant to happen, until the two were old and gray and senile, or more senile then they already were.

Gently, Siefer lifts Elphaba's head up and rests her pale cheek against his shoulder, tears shimmer in his eyes, as his heart slowly breaks with each passing minute.

"Come on Fae…my heart…my soul…please…breathe" whispers Siefer softly.

A moment of silence and suddenly, a gurgled gasp follows. Siefer, Glinda and Fiyero watch stunned as Elphaba struggles to right herself out of her husband's arms.

Gently, Siefer lifts Elphaba up, allowing her to finally take in a gasping breath of air.

"Oh thank Oz" breathes Siefer. Closing his eyes, he rests his forehead against the side of Elphaba's cheek.

"Sie…Siefer" breathes Elphaba. Her voice sounded wispy, airy, and trembled.

"It's alright my love…it's alright now" whispers Siefer.

Silence follows, before Elphaba weakly leans back into her husband's arms. Her dark, chocolate eyes stare misty back into trembling sapphire.

"How long this time?" asks Elphaba softly.

"Almost five minutes…you really need to stop cutting it so close Fae" teases Siefer.

"It's not like I have any control over it" snaps Elphaba. Angrily she folds her arms across her chest, her delicate features shift into an angry frown, and her lips curl into an adorable frown.

"I know my love…but…you keep this up and you'll end up giving me a heart attack at a young age" teases Siefer.

"It's a good thing we got a prenup" laughs Elphaba.

"Not funny" frowns Siefer.

"I know" smiles Elphaba. Slowly, her hand rises and cups her husband's cheek.

Closing his eyes, he nuzzles his cheek against the softness of his wife's palm.

"Siefer?" asks Elphaba after a few minutes.

"Hmmm?" hums Siefer.

"Can I get off the floor now?" asks Elphaba.

Startled, Siefer's eyes snap open as he jerks away from Elphaba's hand, a blink, and realization dawns within his eyes.

"Of course" smiles Siefer.

Rising to his feet, Siefer reaches down and offers Elphaba his hand. A smile and Elphaba slides her slender fingers in the palm of her husband's hand. A gentle tug and Elphaba is lifted off the floor.

"Thank you" smiles Elphaba. Frowning, "We really need to speak to Maintenance about having softer carpet" groans Elphaba as she absently rubs her sore butt.

"You nearly died and all you can think about is the hardness of the carpet?" laughs Siefer.

"Hey…my butt hurts thank you very much and _you're _not the one who had to lay prone on it a few minutes ago"

"Do you want me to kiss it and make it feel better?" asks Siefer. Grinning, he wiggles his eye brows at his wife.

"No" replies Elphaba dryly.

Laughing, Siefer leans down and captures his wife's lips in a passionate kiss. Earning a few "awes" by the spectators surrounding them.

Instantly, Elphaba stiffened. Mechanically, she pulled away, her eyes never leaving Siefer's. A light blush spread across her face, and Siefer couldn't help but smile. She looked so adorable when she blushed.

"Are we blushing?" asks Siefer.

"No!" replies Elphaba hotly.

"Aha…and what's that tint of pink I see on your cheeks?" asks Siefer, as he waggles a finger at her.

Growling, Elphaba playfully slaps Siefer's finger away, before awkwardly stumbling out of his embrace. Straightening herself, she absently brushes off the none existent dirt from her uniform.

"It's the light!" exclaims Elphaba defiantly.

"Aha…and I'm the son of Lurline" laughs Siefer.

"Keep it up mister…just keep it up…remember…I can always change your adorable clothes a beautiful shade of pink" threatens Elphaba.

"No…not pink…anything but pink!" pleads Siefer mockingly.

"Keep it up and I will" sniffs Elphaba.

"What's so wrong with pink?" asks Glinda.

Both Siefer and Elphaba turn and all but glares at the petite little blonde.

"It's…perky" replies the two in unison.

"That's because you two have no fashion sense whatsoever" replies the blonde, before tossing a set of curls behind her shoulders.

"Oz" sighs both Elphaba and Siefer in unison.

Closing her eyes, Elphaba face palms as Siefer awkwardly shifts his attention back to his wife.

"Are you sure you're alright?" asks Siefer, sincerity in his voice as he gently slides two fingers beneath her chin.

"I'm fine Siefer…I promise" smiles Elphaba.

"I think it would be wise to have Glinda finish up the orientation for you instead"

"What? Why?" asks Elphaba shocked.

"You know how your body gets afterwards…you need to rest…recoup" answers Siefer.

"Siefer I'm fine! I'm perfectly capable of finishing a simple orientation with the brainless wonder there" retorts Elphaba.

"Hey" retorts Fiyero indignantly. _And were back to brainless wonder! Oz why did I even think I liked this woman!_

Slowly, Siefer turns and casts Fiyero a sympathetic smile, before returning his gaze back at his wife.

"Regardless…you need to rest" starts Siefer, before leaning in closer to her ear so no one else can hear him. "and try and be nice to the new guy"

"I'll try" sighs Elphaba. "And I'm fine Siefer really"

"Fae" starts Siefer, an air of warning in his voice.

"Remember what happened the last time Glinda trained in a new staff member?" interrupts Elphaba.

"Hey! I did a good job!" exclaims Glinda.

"Oh yes…s_o _good in fact that the poor man got lost trying to find the bathrooms" quips Elphaba, as she turns and glares back at the blonde.

"Well you know me…I'm absolutely horrendible with directions"

"Case and point" retorts Elphaba as she slaps her hands against her hips in mock exasperation. "Oz knows how she manages to not screw up the meds"

"Hey! I went to nursing school, the _same _nursing school as you! We graduated at the same time remember!" pouts Glinda, as she angrily stomps her foot on the ground.

"You _barely _made it through the Nursing program…if I hadn't kept after you to study and helped you with your assignments and such you never would have made it through" smiles Elphaba.

"Whatever" huffs Glinda. Angrily, she turns on her heels and storms away. "I've got meds to pass" And with that, the blonde disappeared down the hallway.

"See what I have to deal with?" replies Elphaba as she turns to face Siefer.

"And you love every moment of it" smiles Siefer, before kissing her nose.

"I guess" sighs Elphaba. "So…can I go and finish the orientation now daddy?"

"Fine" sighs Siefer exasperatedly. Oz, his wife could be so stubborn some times. "but you take it easy…and the moment you feel another attack-"

"I'll sit down and send brainless here to find you…if he doesn't get lost" retorts Elphaba.

"Be nice" laughs Siefer.

"I'll try" sighs Elphaba, and rolling her eyes.

"That's my girl" laughs Siefer, before kissing Elphaba's forehead.

"What am I a dog now?" asks Elphaba dryly.

"You want to find out later?" asks Siefer, wagging his eyebrows at his wife.

Laughing, Elphaba playfully slaps Siefer's arm, before pushing him down towards the hallway.

"Will you get going so I can finish up my work?"

"Alright alright…I'll see you at dinner time…and don't forget Nia's medicine later!" replies Siefer, as he steps down the hallway and back to his office.

"Nia?" asks Fiyero to himself.

"Your one to talk!" retorts Elphaba.

"Just don't forget" waves off Siefer.

Sighing, Elphaba turns, her eyes lowered to the ground flicker up and stare tiredly back at Fiyero.

"What?" asks Elphaba in an agitated tone. "Do I have something in my teeth?"

"What…no!"

"Then why are you staring at me?" asks Elphaba through clenched teeth.

"Can't I gaze upon your beauty and admire it?" asks Fiyero, a lopsided smile on his lips.

"No" answers Elphaba dryly. "Come on…I'll show you where everything is, and then I'll bring you to your room. After that you can freshen up and change before assuming your first assignment"

"First assignment?" asks Fiyero.

His question goes unanswered. Frowning, he turns to where Elphaba had been standing, and to his surprise, she was no longer there. Worried, he whips around.

"Over here boy" came a tart reply.

Turning, Fiyero relaxes, seeing Elphaba stand tall once more at the elevators, the stack of papers and books once more clutched against her chest.

"Oh…yeah"

Coughing, Fiyero steps awkwardly towards the elevators. A ding and the doors fly open. A scream and Fiyero recoils back. Rolling her eyes, Elphaba steps in and turning, watches annoyed as Fiyero eyes the strange contraption.

"What…what in Lurline's name is that!"

"It's called an elevator…it's a wonderful machine that takes you each floor" answers Elphaba. "What…don't you have elevators in the Vinkus?"

"No…we have stone steps and bridges" answers Fiyero ashamed.

"I see…well you're not in the Vinkus…times have become more modernized…as has the buildings and most facilities…so I suggest you get over your fear of the big bad steal monster and GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!"

Startled Fiyero jumps before leaping into the elevator seconds before the doors close. Rolling her eyes, Elphaba calmly stretched her elegant fingers out towards the various buttons on the far wall. A sigh, and her finger presses down on the number one.

The rest of the tour went without any further complications, much to both Fiyero and Elphaba's relief. She showed him the exercise room, the Common's area where the residents go to have morning stretch, play bingo, and on occasion, poker and beer.

Next came the various offices. She introduced Fiyero to the Resident Assistant Manager Boq, and Millie; were the two who oversaw the work of the Care Managers and made sure their jobs were being done properly. They were also the one's in charge of his paycheck and hours, a note, Fiyero mentally made to be sure to stay on their good side.

"I'm sure you're going to love it here" replies Boq, as he shakes Fiyero's hand. His silver blue eyes shimmered back at him, making Fiyero feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Thanks Biq" smiles Fiyero.

"It's Boq" replies the munchkin dryly.

For a moment, Fiyero stared at the man, or Munchkin standing rigid before him. He was tall, which seemed odd for a Munchkin, with silver blue eyes. His features were soft, almost boyish in a sense, yet he held an air of regality. He had learned that Boq had and still was very much a good friend of Elphaba's, having grown up together in Munchkinland and all.

Millie to was from Munchkinland, who held a tall statuesque like Boq. Her features were soft, yet delicate at the same time, a slightly round face and sparkling blue eyes. Her hair was as black as Elphaba's, but much thinner and less, shimmery. She happened to be Boq's wife, and a very close friend of both Elphaba and Siefer's.

"Just ignore him…he always gets cranky when he doesn't get his usual cup of coffee" laughs Millie.

"Who said I'm cranky?" asks Boq, as he folds his arms across his chest.

"You don't call this being cranky?" eyes Millie.

"No…I call this being serious…which is what our job entails Millie…or need I remind you yet again?" quips Boq.

"We'll, it was lovely to have met you and I look forward to talking with the both of you some more!" replies Fiyero as he eases his way out of the office, followed quickly by Elphaba.

The two having ignored him, continue in their argument.

Carefully, Elphaba closes the door. Her head rises and stares silently back at Fiyero. A pause and the two dissolve into fits of laughter.

"Are…are they always like that?" laughs Fiyero.

"Yes…though sometimes worse!" giggles Elphaba.

"You have a beautiful laugh by the way" smiles Fiyero.

Stiffening, Elphaba's face stares shocked back at Siefer. Slowly, she relaxes, and her eyes once again harden into stone.

"Let's keep this train moving shall we?"

Before Fiyero can answer, Elphaba angrily stalks off down the hallway, leaving Fiyero behind, confused, a headache just veering on the horizon.

"Oz…and why did I like her again?" sighs Fiyero.

The rest of the tour was done in silence, save for Elphaba explaining a few of the rooms and the various equipment stored in each. Other than it, it became very uncomfortable.

The tour ended with Elphaba explaining the halls the two were currently standing in and its historical significance. Fiyero for the most part, tried to pay attention, but no matter how hard he tried, he became lost, staring at Elphaba.

"Did you hear me?" asks Elphaba.

Silence. Frowning, Elphaba lifts the stack of papers and books above her head. "Hey, wake up you!" roars Elphaba, as she whacks Fiyero hard on top of the head.

"Hey…what was that for!" growls Fiyero. Angrily, he massages his now sore head, as he glares back at Elphaba.

"Did you even hear a word I said?" growls Elphaba through clenched teeth.

"Ah…" trails off Fiyero.

"That's what I thought" sighing, Elphaba turns and fishes out a set of keys.

Fiyero's eyes widen, fear takes hold of his heart.

_Oh no! I'm going to be punished for not paying attention…she probably has a machine to torture those who don't listen to her! Oh Oz I'm too young to die!_

The click of the lock, followed by a squeal of a door, and Fiyero clenches his eyes closed. He waited to feel Elphaba, or another set of rough hands reach out and grab hard onto his arms, pulling him into the room for his punishment.

Silence follows. Slowly, Fiyero cracks an eye open to see Elphaba standing at the threshold, an irritated look on her face, and one hand pressed against her hip.

"Is it over?" asks Fiyero.

"Is what over?" growls Elphaba.

"The torture?" squeaks Fiyero.

"If by torture you mean the tour then yes…were done…_this_" hisses Elphaba as she grandly sweeps her hand towards the room. "Is your apartment"

"My…apartment…I get an apartment?" asks Fiyero.

"All who come and work here receive free room and board" sighs Elphaba.

"Coo!" laughs Fiyero. In a dash, he rushes into the room, leaving Elphaba a little disheveled.

Shaking her head, she reluctantly follows Fiyero into his new home.

The walls were a sterile white, with slight fades of gray only picked up by the soft iridescent light of the candles. A large round table sat in the corner to what Fiyero could only guess, was the kitchen; a small space with only enough room for a large fridge, a stove, a small counter and a microwave.

The living room was open, and spilled into what Fiyero could only guess, was his bedroom; which to him, seemed to be the size of a small closet compared to what he had at Kiamo Ko. There wasn't a television, nor a couch or chairs. The entire apartment seemed empty, save for the one table.

"This…is my home?" asks Fiyero frowning.

"Is there something wrong with it?" asks Elphaba.

"It's…small" replies Fiyero meekly.

"Well I'm sorry your highness that we could not find more suitable quarters for you…perhaps if you wait long enough…one of the royal chambers on the fourth floor will open up" replies Elphaba sarcastically.

"Really?" asks Fiyero hopefully.

"No" is all Elphaba says.

"But…where's the furniture…the t.v…a bed!"

"All things that you may purchase by the company…however and I warn you Master Tiggular…do not be foolish and waste company money on extravagance…for if you do…_I'll _find out…and will _personally _see to furnishing your apartment soon after" threatens Elphaba.

"But" stammers Fiyero.

"No extravagance!" snarls Elphaba. Angrily, Elphaba turns and storms towards the door.

"The walls are white" pouts Fiyero.

"So paint them if you must" replies Elphaba over her shoulder.

"We can paint our own apartments!" squeals Fiyero in a very Glinda like way.

"Oz" sighs Elphaba. Slowly, she turns and faces Fiyero. "Yes…as long as it's not some hideodious color like pink or something wild and advantageous"

"Pink" asks Fiyero, as he screws up his face. "Who in Oz would want to paint every single wall in their apartment pink?"

"Glinda" replies Elphaba and Fiyero in unison.

"That's what she wanted…but her husband managed to convince her not too" laughs Elphaba.

_And now I remember why I liked her…Such a beautiful smile._

"Her husband?" asks Fiyero gently.

"Avaric" answers Elphaba softly. "He had struck a deal with her. She could paint _one _of the rooms pink, just as long as she left the others alone…she agreed"

"Lucky her" laughs Fiyero.

"Yeah" smiles Elphaba.

"So…where's _your _room?" asks Fiyero.

"On the fourth floor…why?" frowns Elphaba.

Carefully, Fiyero steps up closer to Elphaba. His hand rises and cups her cheek, as his dark, sapphire eyes stares lovingly back into sparkling chocolate.

"Just curious" breathes Fiyero. Closing his eyes, Fiyero lowers his lips down to Elphaba's. He was a mere breath away, before Elphaba roughly jerked away.

"Ah…you go ahead and get yourself settled…and I'll see you down in the dining hall in an hour" stammers Elphaba. Fiyero couldn't help but pick up on the slight hue of pink, blushing across her slender cheekbones.

"Elphaba?" asks Fiyero.

"I'll see you downstairs!" is all Elphaba says, before turning and slamming the door behind her, leaving Fiyero alone with his thoughts.

"And were back to running again" sighs Fiyero.


	5. SoYou Like Her

Psycho Therapy

Chapter 5

So….You Like Her

After Elphaba left, Fiyero grumpily set to work exploring his 'room'; if one was to call it that. An ache rippled across his heart, a longing to be home, enjoying the quite solitude of the castle, the luxury, the soft silk of the pillows, the mattresses that felt like you were lying on a cloud, the servants.

Sighing, Fiyero trudged into a shoebox of a bedroom, and for a moment, glared at the spot where a bed should be. Closing his eyes, he heaved another long, frustrated sigh, before turning towards the wall. And opening his eyes, frowned. They didn't even provide him with a dresser for Ozsakes!

"This…is going to be a long summer" moans Fiyero in defeat. Turning, he all but glared at the small table.

Deciding to make the most of his time, Fiyero plopped himself down in the far corner of the room, and taking out a piece of paper and pen, started to write down a list of things he would pick up tomorrow; including food, and a few bottles of the spirits; just in case.

Once finished he checked the time.

"Four twenty-five" He still had fifteen minutes before he had to be down in the dining hall to meet up with Elphaba, and receive his first 'assignment'.

Sighing, he lifted his arms and stretched. Cracking his neck, he rose to his feet and set the paper down on the table, before snatching up the set of keys Elphaba had conveniently left on the table.

"Might as well go and find the Artichoke…before she gets steamed by my absence" chuckles Fiyero. Grabbing the door, he slams it shut, before jamming the key into the keyhole. Hearing the soft click of the lock Fiyero smiles smugly before twirling the keys around his finger and pocketing them.

Jamming his hands in his pockets, Fiyero turned and headed back down to the dining hall, whistling a merry little tune as he went alone.

The residents he passed stared at him as he walked by. Fiyero, lost in his own thoughts, and tune, ignored them. He wondered down one hallway, turned and headed down another, never even paying attention to where he was going.

Though soon enough, he stopped, blinking, he took in his surroundings. The hallway he currently was standing in seemed strange, unfamiliar and scary. A horrendible thought crashed through his brain.

"Oh Shiz" throwing his head back, and raising his arms, Fiyero screamed at the top of his lungs. "I'm lost!"

"Lose your way sonny?" came a cackling voice.

Startled Fiyero's head snapped to the right and his eyes widened. A woman, an elderly woman with soft wrinkles and gentle blue eyes stood a few feet away. Her grayish silver hair had been piled messily on top of her head, with a silver butterfly clip holding the tangled web together. The thick lenses of her glasses reflected the candlelight, nearly blinding Fiyero in the process.

"Ah…hi" waved Fiyero wearily.

"Have you lost your way sweetie?" croaks the woman. Wobbling, she hobbled towards him, the dark, faded blues of her dress swished and swayed on the ground.

Unconsciously, Fiyero starts to back away, his eyes dead set at the woman hobbling towards him, her jaw jiggling with each step. And he could almost see her dentures slipping and sliding back and forth.

"I…I" stammers Fiyero. Oz, why in the name of the Vinkus did he come here again!

"Come here dearie…Mama Mirabella will help you find you way" an evil glint gleams in the woman's eyes as she reaches a gnarled hand towards Fiyero.

"No…really I'm fine…I…" backed into a corner, Fiyero crosses his arms in front of his face and cowers, as the woman nears.

"Mirabella…what in Oz are you doing?"

Stiffening, Fiyero reluctantly cracked one eye open and peering through his arms, sighed. Relief floods his heart at seeing the petite blonde from earlier; what-was-her-name-again stand a few feet away, hands on her hips.

"Galinda!" exclaims Fiyero.

Frowning, Glinda's eyes snap towards Fiyero. "It's Glinda…the 'Ga' is silent!" hisses the blonde, before returning her attention back to the old woman.

Instantly, her face softens. Tenderly, the blonde envelopes her slender arms around the old woman in a loving hug. "Mama Mirabella…what do you think you're doing…scaring out new intern like that" admonishes Glinda gently.

"I wasn't scaring him…I was trying to help him find his way" chuckles Mama Mirabella.

"Oh…isn't that so good of you" clucks Glinda, before touching her finger against the woman's nose.

"He's a handsome one ain't he?" laughs Mama Mirabella as she jabs her elbow gently into the blonde's waist. "He looks like he'd be great husband material…aye young lady?"

"Mama Mirabella! You know I'm already married" gasps Glinda. Playfully, the blonde slaps the old woman on the arm, which only earned her a cackling giggle in return.

"Not for you dearie…your husband is quite fine…in fact…if I were thirty years younger…I'd be going after him!"

"And your just his type aren't you" laughs Glinda.

"Well" starts Mama Mirabella, before striking an elegant pose. "I _was _one of the greatest dancers at the Ozmorphian Theatre…oh I even got a chance to dance for his Wizardship…did I ever tell you that story?"

"Yes you did" laughs Glinda. "So Mama Mirabella…_who _exactly were you thinking this guy would make a great husband too?" teases Glinda.

"Why" laughs the woman. "Your boss…Miss Elphaba…oh she needs a good stallion between her legs…someone who can balance her out"

"Mama Mirabella" starts Glinda. Gently, she places a hand on the old woman's shoulder and for a second, her head rises and stares back at Fiyero; a hopeful glint, sparkles in his eyes, making her heart ache all the more. Sighing Glinda turns back to face the old woman. "She's already married…remember?"

Frowning, Fiyero lowered his head to the ground. Shifting uncomfortably, he stuffed his hands back in his pockets.

"Oh yes…that fine Doctor…what's his name…Sifer…Zipper…"

"Siefer" giggles Glinda.

"Oh yes…now he's a stallion…oh what I wouldn't give to ride-"starts Mama Mirabella.

"Let's go upstairs for dinner…shall we?" interrupts Glinda.

"Oh…prune pudding here I come!" exclaims the woman.

Glinda shakes her head as Mama Mirabella hobbles quickly down the hall, muttering something incoherently beneath her breath.

Alone, Glinda stared sadly back at Fiyero, who still remained frozen in place, his head down, and hands shoved in his pocket.

Sighing, Glinda stepped closer to Fiyero's side.

"How you holding up?" asks Glinda gently.

"Alright" shrugs Fiyero, still not meeting her gaze.

"I'm guessing you've seen your quarters?" asks Glinda, struggling to try and get some kind of conversation out of the Prince. Inwardly, her heart went out to him, for she could see the love shimmering within his eyes, whenever Elphaba's name was mentioned.

"You mean the closet" answered Fiyero dryly.

"That was the same words I used when Elphie showed me mine" giggles Glinda.

"You too?" smirks Fiyero, lifting his head up to stare back at the blonde.

"Yes. At least considering where I grew up, the apartment seemed more like a closet than an actual room"

"Where did you grow up?" asks Fiyero frowning. Oz, how blockheaded could he be. He was sure Glinda or Elphaba had mentioned her birthplace before.

"The Greater Gillikin…Pertha Hills to be exact" answers Glinda.

"You!...You're _the _Galinda Upland! Of the Upper Uplands!" exclaims Fiyero shocked.

"Well…yes"

"Your parents are like the wealthiest people in all of Gillikin! What in Oz are you doing here working when you could be married to some Duke or Count!"

"It wasn't what I wanted" answers Glinda softly.

"What do you mean? You had everything…servants…valets…money…power…what more could you have wanted?" frowns Fiyero.

"Friendship" answers Glinda honestly.

"Friendship?" asks Fiyero, making a face.

"Growing up in Pertha Hills…I had attended the greatest of schools…grammar and etiquette…I had a lot of friends and the most beautiful of dresses any girl could ever want…and yet…I didn't feel whole…I wasn't happy. The friends I had were only my friends because of my status and of my parents wealth…they didn't care about me nor of what I thought or believed in. And for a long time…I went around acting like the bubble-headed idiot I was brought up to be…brainless" smiles Glinda, before knocking her head. "But all that changed…when I came to Shiz"

"How?" asks Fiyero confused.

"Elphie" smiles Glinda.

"Elphie?"

"Elphaba opened my eyes…she made me realize that…I was smart…that I _could _be different…that I didn't have to conform to what society, to what my parents expected of me…that I actually _had _a brain and was capable of thinking. She made me realize the world didn't revolve around me, that there was a higher cause to live for, to fight for"

"Wow" is all Fiyero could bring himself to say.

"She made me want to be better…" slowly, Glinda's head bowed in respect to her silent hero. And for the first time, Fiyero could see the blonde's soul, for it shimmered and shined like the purest Gillikin crystal there ever was. Suddenly, Glinda's head snapped up, a Cheshire cat of smile painted on her lips. "Plus the money's good too"

Startled, Fiyero stumbles back, his eyes widen and his mouth drops. Did, did he just hear her right? Gaining back his balance, Fiyero rights himself as his dark sapphire eyes stares back at the bubbling blonde, smiling wide back at him.

"Did…did you jus-" frowning, Fiyero scrunches up his face in confusion. "What about the money?" he finished dryly.

"The money you get _paid _for the good deeds you've done" answers Glinda matter-of-factly. Closing her eye, the blonde points slender finger up as the other cups her slender hips. "Haven't you ever heard of the dollar for good deed before?"

"No" answers Fiyero slowly.

"Here" starts Glinda, jumping in excitement; to Fiyero, she reminded him of a Kangaroo, a very hyper Kangaroo blitzed out of its mind on coffee and who knows what else. "For every good deed you perform…you get an extra twenty dollars put in your paycheck!" giggles Glinda.

"An. Extra. Twenty. In. You're. Paycheck?" questions Fiyero incredulously.

"Yeah, it's a bonus that Elphie and Siefie came up with"

"Siefie?" asks Fiyero.

"Yeah…that's my nickname for Siefer…just like _yours _is FiFi" giggles the blonde.

"Does everyone have a nickname here?" whimpers Fiyero.

"No…just the special ones" winks Glinda.

"Lucky me" grumbles Fiyero.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" exclaims Fiyero, stiffening like a board. Eyeing the young Prince, Glinda gives him a deadly glare, before jumping towards him.

Stiffening, Fiyero clenches his eyes, as he mentally prepares himself for the punch to either the gut or the face; though, judging by _this w_oman, he wouldn't put it past her to hit him in the family jewels.

When nothing happened, Fiyero reluctantly cracked an eye open.

Glinda, leaned against Fiyero's side, her slender arms wrapped tight around his, and her big, cerulean eyes stared lovingly back into dark sapphire. A bat of the eyelashes, and a soft giggle soon followed.

"Oh brother" mutters Fiyero relaxing.

"Come on…escort me up to the dining hall" giggles Glinda.

"Aren't you married?" asks Fiyero.

"Yes…but Avie is busy somewhere else in the building…fixing" starts the blonde, but stops as she tries to find the right words. Screwing up her face, she tried with all her might to recall the words her husband had used, but a few hours prior. Unable to recall, the blonde shrugs her shoulders and returns her gaze back to Fiyero. "Some-thinga-ma-jig of some sort so he won't be able to join me for supper"

"I see…and _why _do you want me to escort you?" asks Fiyero confused.

"Why Master Fiyero!" gasps Glinda in mock surprise. "I would expect a well-groomed Prince such as yourself would know that a Lady never goes to supper unaccompanied. It's just not proper!"

"You got me there…very well fair lady" laughs Fiyero, before bowing gracefully. "Shall I escort you to the dining hall?"

Gracefully, Fiyero offers his arm to Glinda. Smiling, she once again wraps her slender arms around his offered arm. "Why _thank _you good sir…how kind of you"

"Think nothing of it…besides, you can help show me how to even _get _to the dining room" laughs Fiyero.

"You've forgotten already?" laughs Glinda, as the two walk arm in arm down the hall.

"Yeah" admits Fiyero sheepishly.

"Lost in your own thoughts…or simply thinking too much?" asks Glinda.

"Both" chuckles Fiyero.

"About?" presses Glinda. She had a feeling she knew, and a part of her, dreaded his answer.

Frowning, Fiyero gently pulled Glinda beside him. Sighing, he pressed the button for the elevator, before turning to once again face the blonde.

Glinda stared shocked at the Prince, for she could see it, a haunting glow, shimmered in his eyes.

"What happened earlier?" asks Fiyero at last.

Sighing, Glinda turned away, a lone tear, slowly danced down her cheek. Shuddering, she absently wiped the tear away.

"Glin-" starts Fiyero, but stops once the ding of the elevator rings in his ears. Turning, both he and Glinda lithely step in the elevator.

Silence, his eyes watch as Glinda's dainty finger reaches out and presses the button for the second floor. The doors close, a ding, and the elevator ascends to the top floors once more.

"Glinda…what's-"

"You really want to know?" interrupts Glinda.

Shocked, Fiyero stares back at the blonde, eyes wide and mouth half dropped open. Composing himself, his face hardens, and his dark sapphire eyes stare determined, back at Glinda. "Yes"

"Elphie had fallen deathly ill, years before she and Siefer married" starts Glinda.

"I know"

"You…know?" asks Glinda confused.

"Just of the illness…Siefer told me the story of how they met…and of her near death experience"

Nodding, Glinda slowly turned her gaze away from Fiyero. Her eyes misted with unshed tears, as she recalled those darker days of Elphaba's past. A past, she had hoped had been buried years ago.

"The disease which ravaged her body had weakened her immune system…her lungs and heart" replies Glinda softly.

"What?" gasps Fiyero. "Weakened as in?"

"Weakened to the point where even a simple cold, could kill her yes"

"But…how?" whispers Fiyero.

"The disease is unknown…countless Doctors and Physicians throughout Oz are studying this disease for years and they still have yet to crack its genetic code. The only thing they _do _know about it is that it literally kills the body it inhabits…this disease…this virus…eats a person inside and out…eviscerating a person's immune system…tainting their blood so the body starts attacking the red blood cells…weakens the muscles to the heart and lungs…those who are not lucky to survive it…normally drown in their own blood months later…Elphie is the lucky one" explains Glinda.

"Yet a common cold can kill her" growls Fiyero.

"Sadly yes"

"And the 'episode' from earlier?" asks Fiyero.

"A part of the after effects of the disease" answers Glinda.

The door to the elevator dings, and opens. Slowly, both Glinda and Fiyero step out, both their gazes stare at Elphaba, kneeling before a Resident, a radiant smile on her slender lips. One slender arm rested lithely across the arm of the chair, the other rested gently in the woman's lap. Slender emerald fingers threaded with boney porcelain white.

The two were locked in a conversation, and though neither could tell what they were saying, it still warmed their hearts, seeing the tenderness the love and care shimmer within Elphaba's eyes.

"Whenever Elphaba gets 'excited' or exerts too much stress on her heart…she falls into these 'episodes' of pain. Her throat closes up and her lungs literally squeezes the oxygen out of her body…if we don't give her the medicine fast…then her heart will fail and her lungs will collapse"

"The medicine…you mean the puffer thing Siefer gave her?" asks Fiyero.

"Yes…it's a powdery substance that Siefer had created. Once inhaled, it forces Elphaba's lungs and throat to relax, allowing oxygen to once again enter into her body" explains Glinda.

'The pills?" asks Fiyero, remembering the bottle clutched tight in Siefer's hands.

"Their magickal pills…created by Mages who specialize in Health and Science"

"What do they do?" asks Fiyero curious.

"They send an electrical jolt to a person's heart, jumpstarting it if other measures do not work" explains Glinda.

"And-" starts Fiyero. Trembling, Fiyero licks his lips, before forcing the words to leave his mouth. "Have you had to use them before?"

"Only once…but thankfully that was years ago" sighs Glinda. A hard shudder ran down her body, remembering that day when conventional means to jumpstart Elphaba's heart failed. Left with no other options, Siefer and Glinda were forced to shove the pill into Elphaba's mouth, bruising her lips and chipping a tooth in the process.

"Poor Fae" whispers Fiyero.

Though he had said the name softly, it still, had not escaped the blonde. Startled, she jerks her attention back to Fiyero. Her eyes widen and her mouth drops. She could see it, the love shimmering deep within the dark recesses of his eyes.

Inwardly, Glinda wanted to slap herself silly. How in Oz had she not noticed it before? Oz, maybe she was starting to lose her touch as the _love goddess_.

Shaking those thoughts aside, Glinda slyly slides up next to Fiyero, a wide, mischievous grin, painted on her lips. Slowly, she brought her arms behind her back, and tucked one foot behind the other.

"She sure is pretty…isn't she?"

"Not pretty…beautiful…elegant…lovely…a goddess" breathes Fiyero in a trance-like tone of voice.

"With a heart of gold"

"And a soul that shines brighter than that of the heavens"

"Beautifully sculpted legs…the perfect hourglass figure" continues Glinda.

"As if carved out by the angels themselves" moans Fiyero.

"To bad she's married"

"Yeah…too bad" sighs Fiyero.

Laughing, Glinda lightly punches Fiyero in the arm, knocking him from his trance-like state.

Startled, Fiyero stumbles back, his eyes glares at the blonde as one arm rubs his now sore arm.

"What in Oz was that for?!"

"You like Elphie!" exclaims Glinda.

"What!" chokes out Fiyero. _Oh snap oh snap oh snap oh snap oh snap! _"No…no I don't"

"Yes you do! I can see it in your eyes! You were totally making googily eyes at her!" giggles Glinda. Excitedly, Glinda bounces high on the tips of her toes as she points an elegant finger up at Fiyero.

"No. I. Don't" replies Fiyero, through clenched teeth.

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!  
"Yes you do!"

"No I-"

"What in Oz is going on here!" exclaims a voice.

Startled both Fiyero and Glinda blink, for what started off as playful banter, had quickly turned into a heated argument between the Vinkun Prince and the Gillikinese nurse. Neither had realized how close the two stood before each other, nor had Glinda realized that, during her yelling, she had rose on the tips of her toes.

Mechanically, both Fiyero and Glinda turn to see Elphaba, standing a foot away, hands on her hips, an icy glare directed at the both of them.

Smiling, Glinda daintily lowered herself back to the ground. "Nothing!"

"Glinda" growls Elphaba, quirking an elegant eyebrow at her friend, and tapping her foot.

"Oh look at the time" laughs Glinda, as she quickly turns to face the large clock, nailed to the wall. "Gotta go! Gotta pass my next set of meds! Bye!" And with that, the blonde sprints out of the dining hall.

"Glinda Upland you get back here!" snarls Elphaba.

"I love you bye bye!"

Growling, Elphaba snaps her head towards Fiyero, who during that moment between the blonde med nurse and Elphaba, had slowly started to slink away. "And where do you _think _you're going?"

"Nowhere" smiles Fiyero, as he snaps back to face Elphaba, a huge smile on his face.

Quirking an eyebrow, Elphaba lowers her gaze, making her look even scarier than before. "Good. Here, put this on and start helping the Residents with their orders" is all Elphaba says, before shoving an apron and a note pad in Fiyero's hands.

"But?"

"Now Tiggular!" roars Elphaba, before turning and storming out of the dining hall.

Sighing, Fiyero slowly lowers the apron down against his stomach. "Oz…this is going to be a long summer"

"Do to!" screams the blonde, as she pokes her head back into the dining hall.

"Don't!" roar back Fiyero. "Oz…blondes"


	6. Oh Shiz

Psycho Therapy

Chapter 6

Oh Shiz…

_AN: Here's chapter 6! Thank you guys so much for the wonderful reviews, and for sticking with this story! Seriously, your continued support means the world to me! Thank you! _

_ Okay, I have a question, since this has been asked in almost every single review, but where's the Gelphie? I'm sorry, but I've re-read the chapters, and I'm not seeing it. Lol. Can one of you guys tell me please? Or am I just being brainless here?_

_ Also, and this should have been posted with I'll Protect You. But I intend to leave every single chapter a cliffy. And if I fail, the one who spots it, gets to decide the outcome of one of the characters. _

_ Huge shout outs go to:_

_Fae the Queen!__ Thank you and congratulations for being the first to review! Here's some virtual cookies! Lol. And yeah, Glinda's having fun teasing Fiyero, and no, she doesn't have asthma._

_Elphaba-WWW! __Hey girl! Thank you so much for the review! You so totally rock! Lol, thank you *bows* _

_MyVisionIsDying: __Thank you so much for the review and no, that wasn't Gelphie, it was Glinda's sneaky way of getting Fiyero to confess his feelings for Elphaba. _

_Maddy! __No, Bro'mance is on a temp hiatus for now. And yes *hint hint* I know. That's on hiatus for now too, since I'm stuck on how to write up the next chapter. Neither will be abandoned, just put on hold. Thank you so much for the review! You're a peach!_

_Elphaba'sGirl!: __Is this a quick enough update for you? Lol. Thank you so much for the review and your continued support! Hugs!_

_L8lzytwner: __Thank you, and thank you so much for the review! Hugs! You're the best! By the way *poke* where's my update? Lol._

_ComingandGoingByBubble!: __No, no hidden Gelphie, it was Glinda's way of making Fiyero confess his feelings for Elphaba, without him realizing it. Thank you so much for the review! Your way to sweet! Hugs!_

_ Alright, thank you all again for the wonderful reviews and your continued support! Really, if it weren't for people like you, I wouldn't still be here! Thank you again and God Bless!_

"You coming Princey!" screams Elphaba from beyond the door.

Fiyero cringed, turned and gave Siefer a pleading look. Chuckling, Siefer waved Fiyero away. The Prince, sighing, gallantly rose to his feet, turned and walked out the door, his ego deflated.

Sighing, Siefer leaned back in his chair, chuckling to himself. For to him, Fiyero reminded him so much of how he once was the egotistical playboy back at Shiz. That was, until he met Elphaba, and his world was turned upside down.

Never, in his wildest dreamings, could he believe that such an angel would be his, lying beside him, nor would he have dared believe to hold such an angel of the night tight in his arms, feeling her skin, her body pressed against his, the feel of her silken hair against his chest, her scent filling his senses, leaving him dizzy.

Still to this day, he thanked the Unnamed God, Lurline, the Kumbrician witch, for bringing such a heavenly angel into his life, for he had changed him for the better.

Elphaba; much like with Glinda, had shown him that the world didn't revolve around him, that there were more important things in life than beer, babes and when he was going to get laid next, for she had opened his eyes, revealing a world of wonder, of excitement, of joy just waiting for him, if only he took that first step.

It was because of Elphaba, that Siefer graduated top of his class; instead of at the bottom, which is where he was heading, if not for her. She helped straighten him out, taught him to study and actually _care _about his grades.

Smiling, Siefer turned toward the picture sitting on top of the cabinet; their wedding photo. Oh Oz how this woman drove him crazy, even in a photograph, she still managed to consume his thoughts, and make his heart beat furiously in his chest.

Absently, his hand stretched out over his desk, blindly searching for his coffee mug. The tips of his fingers glide over the various papers and pens, cluttering the once pristine surface. Inwardly, Siefer cringed he knew his wife would tease him later for this.

Something hard, brushed against the tips of his fingers. Frowning, Siefer turned away from the photo to his desk. His eyes widened, seeing the large manila folder sitting just to the left of his coffee cup. The name on the front read:

Elphaba Thropp Daniels

1436 Rosewood Drive

Munchkinland Oz

5541688

RE: Test Results.

For a moment, Siefer forgot how to breathe. Trembling, his hands grabbed the folder up from the desk, his eyes never leaving the RE. This was what he had been dreading since her last attack. The one which landed her in the hospital locked in her mind for over a week, violent seizures rippling throughout her body. At one point, he had lost her.

Shuddering, he closed his mind off from that distant memory. Licking his lips, he gently broke open the seal. A crunch of the folder and a large packet of papers fall out onto the desk with a clunk.

"Oh man" sighs Siefer. "Doctor's…why can't they simplify their reports"

Grumbling, he snatches up his glasses from the corner of his desk, and affixing them on the tip of his nose, starts to read. The frown on his face deepens as he progresses through and his face becomes ashen.

"Oh Oz" whispers Siefer. Slowly, his hand rises and cups his quivering lips.

Siefer had remained at his desk, hunched over, his eyes re-reading the same sentence over and over again. The color in his face completely drained away. His hair was disheveled, and his tie unraveled.

Slowly, he leans back his eyes stare blankly at the door, the papers still clutched loosely between his fingers.

"Oh Fae" whispers Siefer brokenly.

Suddenly the door flies open and crashes against the wall with a loud bam. Startled, Siefer jumps and falls out of his chair.

"Siefer! That man is incorrigible! Why in Oz name did you-"rants Elphaba, but stops once she notices her husband's chair spinning. "Siefer…Siefer?"

"Don't you ever knock!" cries Siefer as his head pops up from the edge of the desk, his glasses sit crooked on his face.

"Why in Oz are you on the floor?" asks Elphaba confused.

"I thought the floor would be much more comfortable then my soft cushioned chair" replies Siefer sarcastically.

"Miss your mid-morning coffee?" asks Elphaba flatly.

"No" spats back Siefer. Growling, he rises back on his feet, and with an indignant grunt, plops himself down in his chair. Eyeing his cup, he snatches it up and hoists it up towards Elphaba. "See…got it right here"

"And I bet its ice cold too" smirks Elphaba. Regally, she folds her arms in front of her chest, and tucking one leg over the other, glares softly back at her husband.

"Pish-posh…it's still steaming hot see!" angrily, Siefer points to the cup, clutched tight in his hands, and for a second, Elphaba stares, unsure what to say.

"Ah…the only steam I'm seeing is coming from your ears…_not_ your cup" smirks Elphaba.

"That's because you're not wearing _your_ glasses dear…_you're _the one who's blind as a bat…not I" laughs Siefer.

"Yeah…and those glasses hanging crooked on your face are for what exactly?" huffs Elphaba. Oz, she really wasn't in the mood for her husband's playful banter.

"Are for reading" sniffs Siefer. Regally, he affixes his glasses back on his face, before sticking his tongue out at his wife.

"And how old are we?" asks Elphaba, un-amused.

"Old enough to know when to stop" replies Siefer, deflating.

"Good boy" smiles Elphaba. Gracefully, she turns and closes the door behind her, giving Siefer a moment to hide the papers in his top drawer, before his wife turned back around to face him, the anger burning once more in her chocolate eyes. "Siefer" growls Elphaba darkly.

"Yes dear" gulps Siefer.

Darkly, Elphaba steps towards Siefer's desk, her chocolate eyes narrows as she approaches. "Why in Oz did you assign that nitwit with me?" growls Elphaba.

Siefer watches, as Elphaba presses her palms against the surface of his desk. Her eyes never leaving his, as she moves closer, the darkness in her eyes makes him shiver beneath the intensity of her gaze.

"Because" gulps Siefer.

"Because?" asks Elphaba, quirking an elegant eyebrow as she waits for a response.

"You're the best?" smile Siefer lamely.

Angry by his remark, Elphaba pushes off of Siefer's desk, turns and storms over to the door. Sighing, Siefer slinks down in his chair, his eyes never leaving his wife's pacing form.

"He's an idiot Siefer! He got lost whilst trying to make it to the dining room! He was over a half hour late!"

"Honey…you have to remember that a lot of the newer employees here are going to get lost once and awhile…the facility is huge…with halls that twist and turn in awkward places" admonishes Siefer.

Whirling, Elphaba's dark eyes glare back at Siefer. Scared, Siefer shrinks down in his chair.

"Get. Lost!? Get Lost! It's not that Ozdamn hard to find your way down from the fourth floor to the second floor where the Dining Hall is! I mean for Ozsakes there's signs hung up everywhere! What is he illiterate or just plain brainless!" screams Elphaba.

She was getting worked up, and he feared the worse. Slowly, he rose from the chair, his eyes never leaving the sight of his wife, trembling as she pace angrily back and forth, a stormy look shimmering in her eyes.

Sighing, he steps next to Elphaba. His arms reach out and wrap tight around her slender form, stilling her, and forcing her to look into his eyes.

"Siefer" growls Elphaba in a warning tone.

"Kiss me you fool! Now…before it's too late!" replies Siefer dramatically. And before she could protest, Siefer crashes his lips against hers.

At first, Elphaba struggles, and her hands rise and press hard against Siefer's chest. Her protests muffled by his lips pressed hard against hers.

Slowly, her hand rose, and for a moment, Siefer watched, holding his breath, waiting for the inevitable slap, which was to follow. And for a moment, her hand wavered.

He could feel her body relax against him, her hand, slowly fell limp to her side, her muffled protests change into that of soft moans. Tenderly, her arms rise and wrap tight around Siefer's neck.

"Fae?" frowning, Siefer pulls back and stares deep into his wife's dark, chocolate eyes. He could see it, lust, sparkling within. He knew that look.

"Take me Doctor…take me now" moans Elphaba, before pressing her lips against Siefer's. Her right leg wraps seductively around his, and the tips of her toes rise, gliding up the soft plain of his leg, to his manhood.

Groaning, Siefer lifts his wife up in his arms, and turning, carries her back to his desk. A growl slips past his lips, seeing the sea of papers and clutter.

Giggling, Elphaba reaches up and gently nips at her husband's ear, making him shiver.

Growling, Siefer's arm sweeps across his desk, knocking the papers off. Turning, he faces his wife. "There…better?" pants Siefer.

"Much" smiles Elphaba.

Chuckling, Siefer spins around towards his desk, and feeling the edge of it bump against his thighs, promptly plops his wife down on the shimmering surface.

"Hey that hurt you" groans Elphaba.

"Want me to kiss it and make it feel better?" smiles Siefer.

"No…I'd rather you "kiss" something else" shiftily Elphaba waggles her eyebrows at her husband, a goofy smile tugging at the edges of her bruised lips.

Growling, Siefer hungrily leans down and captures his wife's lips. He stayed like that, relishing in the taste of his wife. He only pulled away, when the need for air became a necessity.

Panting, Siefer presses his forehead against Elphaba's, dark sapphire locked with dark chocolate.

"Oz…you're a tease" pants Siefer.

"You love it" smirks Elphaba.

"Yes" smiles Siefer.

Slowly, his arm snakes around his wife's slender waist, the other, rises and cups her slender cheek. A grunt and he gently lowers her down. Her long raven hair spills over the now cleaned surface of his desk, cresting over the edges and cascading down like an ebony waterfall.

Oz, she was beautiful, an ebony temptress, and she was all his.

Smiling, he leaned down kisses her passionately. His hands move to the front of her outfit. Carefully, he undoes the buttons one by one, revealing her taught stomach and that…that _ozforsaken_ lacy black bra that drove him crazy.

"You know how much that bra drives me crazy" growls Siefer, pulling away.

"Why do you think I wore it?" smirks Elphaba.

"You wicked temptress" smiles Siefer. Growling, he lowers his mouth down to her bra. Opening his mouth, he pinches the fabric between his teeth, and with a hard pull, manages to rip the bra off of her, revealing her lush's breasts.

"Horn ball" laughs Elphaba.

"At your service Madame" jokes Siefer, pretending to tip a non-existent cap from on top of his head.

"Make love to me Siefer" moans Elphaba.

"With pleasure" smiles Siefer.

At that moment, feeling her husband's hands on her body, feeling her, touching her in places only he knew of, feeling his lips on her skin, kissing her and licking her flesh, all her worries, all her anger, simply faded away. The brainless Winkie Prince, a forgotten memory.

Moaning, Elphaba carefully undid her husband's shirt. Laughing, she twirls it on the tip of her finger, before flinging it into some corner of the room.

Hungrily, her fingers dived for his pants. Siefer watched in amazement, as Elphaba undid the clasp to his belt. A moan, slipped past his lips, feeling Elphaba pull his wretched garments away, leaving him naked before her.

"Siefer….is that a banana you had in your pants or are you happy to see me?" jokes Elphaba.

"I think you know the answer to that" smiles Siefer.

She was about to speak, when Siefer crashes his lips against hers, silencing her. Closing her eyes, she slowly lays back down on the desk, feeling her husband climb on top of her.

Fiyero meanwhile, wasn't having as much "fun" as Fae. He had slipped on his apron, and proceeded to take orders from the Residents. The noise within the room had become deafening, making it nigh to impossible to hear the Resident's orders.

As if that wasn't bad enough, one old man with an entire row of teeth missing, started yelling at him. When Fiyero didn't respond, he raised his cane and bopped the young Prince hard on the top of the head.

"I said I want ice cream! Not Anchovies! Oz get your hearing checked!" hacked the man.

"Hey! You could have damaged my brain!" protests Fiyero.

"Gotta have a brain first sonny in order to damage one" cackles an elderly woman.

"What in Oz is with the brainless jokes!" whines Fiyero.

"Hey Princey! Order up!" bellowed the cook.

Sighing, Fiyero turned and flashed the greasy haired man behind the counter a dashing smile, before turning back to his table, the same forced smile still on his lips.

"Will you excuse me please?"  
"Please! And send over one of those pretty young Phillies over to take our orders!" clucks an elderly man.

"Phillies?" frowns Fiyero.

"The girls the girls! What in Oz is wrong with you son!"

"Nothing a bottle of mouthwash wont' fix" mutters Fiyero under his breath.

"What was that?" eyes the man.

"Nothing! I'll be right back!" smiles Fiyero.

Turning, Fiyero skulked towards the open window where plates of steaming food sat, waiting to be picked up by the Care Managers and be brought to their respective tables.

Sighing, he leaned against the wall and closing his eyes, he lifted his hand up and snatched a fry from the plate and popped it in his mouth.

"How are you gonna pay for that?" came a greasy voice.

Startled, Fiyero stiffens, and his eyes pop open. Slowly, he turns, the same greasy man from before stands tall before the window, his dark, icy blue eyes glaring back at him, an icy expression on his face.

"Are you kidding me? It's a fry!" frowns Fiyero.

"Which the _Resident's _had ordered…not you"

"So sue me" clucks Fiyero.

"I've got one better…I'll have that fry come _out _of your paycheck" chuckles the man darkly.

"What fifty cents? Ha…you can have the two quarters for all I care…actually here" stopping, Fiyero dug deep into his pockets. Fishing out what he needed, he triumphantly raised his hand high enough so the cook could see. Smirking, he lifted his fingers one by one, revealing three quarters, sitting half tilt on top of each other in the palm of his hand. "Here…a little extra…go and buy yourself something nice.

Shiftily, Fiyero plops the quarters into the cook's shirt pocket.

Growling, the cooks hand flies up and grasps hard onto Fiyero's wrist, stilling him.

"You wanna live past tonight?" asks the cook darkly.

"Yes" croaks out Fiyero, fear tight in his voice.

"Then I suggest you _never _do that again" and with that, the cook pushes Fiyero's hands away before shoving a bunch of plates at him. "Bring those to table five"

Fiyero eyed the plates. Three were of a regular meal of meatloaf steaming on top of a large lettuce leaf, steamed green beans, and steaming mashed potatoes with gravy. A glass of vanilla ice cream dripping with chocolate syrup, a banana and cherry on top teetered in his left hand.

"You gotta be kidding! There's no way I can bust these over to table five without spilling these!" protests Fiyero.

"Then I suggest you be careful" growls the cook in a low voice.

Stiffening, Fiyero eyes the cook. Slowly, a lopsided grin spreads across his lips. Laughing, he turns and starts to walk carefully toward table five; conveniently located at the entrance to the Dining Room.

He had been doing alright so far, a few teeters, a few totters, but nothing too bad. Hey, it was a miracle enough that he hadn't lost his balance yet.

He was about to reach the table when Glinda suddenly popped up in front of him, startling him, and knocking him off balance.

"Hey FiFi!? What you doing!" squeals the blonde.

"Glinda! What in Oz are you doing!?" shrieks Fiyero.

Glinda watched confused, as Fiyero stumbled around the dining room, the plates shifting back and forth between his hands, the cup of ice cream swishing against the sides.

Twisting around, Fiyero stumbles towards Glinda, the cup of ice cream, aimed directly at her face.

"FiFi…no…no don't!" cries Glinda, her hand waving frantically in front of her and her eyes bulging at the swishing ice cream nearing her face.

Splat!

Fiyero tumbles to the ground the plates shattering around him, food flying everywhere, splattering against the walls, tangling in the resident's hair, and smearing their shirts and glasses.

Glinda though, had gotten the worst of it. She stood rigid, ice cream and chocolate covering her face, big globs dripping down her blonde hair. The cherry sat tilted on the top of her head, and the banana, somehow speared through her hair. It was safe to say, she was a hot mess, literally!

"FiFi!" shrieks Glinda.

"Err…sorry Glin" smiles Fiyero.

"You…you…you ruined my pink outfit!" wails Glinda. Hiking up her dress, she turns and runs out of the dining room, her wails trailing behind her.

The dining room became quiet, eerily so.

Fiyero remained, sitting on the floor, food and broken dishes surrounding him.

_Shizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!_

Suddenly, the silence is broken, for one of the Resident's stands, and clapping her hands enthusiastically, whistles.

"Brava…Brava…bravissima! I had no idea there would be a dinner and a show tonight!"

Slowly, the rest of the Resident's start to clap and cheer, the Care Managers standing around, glanced at each other, not knowing what to do. Finally, one, shrugging their shoulders joined in.

"He's really going to make this place more fun" cackles an elderly woman.

"Hey Princey! Those dishes and food are coming out of your paycheck too!" roars the cook.

Enraged, Fiyero pulls himself to his full height, and tearing the apron off, throws it down on the ground before stomping on it. Satisfied, he turns and storms out of the dining room, heading to the office of the one person he felt, might save him from Elphaba's wrath; Siefer.

Storming past the Concierge, Fiyero ignored her stares, as he made his way down the hallway, pieces of food and ice cream dripping off his clothes and plopping to the ground, staining the carpet.

Reaching the door, his hand flies out and grasps the handle.

"Doctor Daniels…I must speak with-"but that's as far as he could get, for as the words came tumbling out of his mouth, he had jerked the handle and threw open the door.

For a moment, he just stare his brain completely fuzzing, rendering him paralyzed. His eyes stare wide at the sight before him, Siefer lying on top of a _very _naked Elphaba, her slender legs wrapped tight around Siefer's _very_; shuddering, torso. One of his hands remained pressed against the desk, the other, cupping his wife's breast.

Both Elphaba and Siefer froze, staring with wide eyes at Fiyero, standing rigid at the door.

_Oh Shiz Oh Shiz Oh Shiz Oh Shiz Oh Shiz Oh Shiz Oh Shiz Oh Shiz Oh Shiz Oh Shiz Oh Shiz Oh Shiz Oh Shiz Oh Shiz Oh Shiz…hey…Elphaba has a nice rack…_

"Uhm…can…can I help you?" asks Siefer slowly.

Knocked from his thoughts, Fiyero stumbles back, his eyes immediately flying to Siefer's face.

"I…ah…hi" waves Fiyero awkwardly.

Though Siefer found this situation to be quiet amusing, his wife on the other hand didn't. Enraged, she jerked herself higher onto the desk. Resting on her elbows, she glared maniacally back at the Prince.

"HAVEN'T YOU EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING!" roars Elphaba.

"Now honey" admonishes Siefer gently. Oz, this was the last thing he needed, his wife flying off the handle, again.

"Don't you now honey me!" snaps Elphaba. "You Ozforsaken Barbarian! Are you truly brainless to forget how to knock on one's door when it's close!" shrieks Elphaba.

"I…I didn't think" whimpers Fiyero.

"Get out! Get out now!" roars Elphaba.

Suddenly, a gust of wind lashes toward Fiyero, hurtling him out of the room. The door to Siefer's office slams shut, just as his body slams hard into the wall.

"And stay out!" came Elphaba's muffled screams.

"Oh Oz" whispers Fiyero.


	7. Introducing a Little Elphaba

Psycho Therapy

Chapter 7

Introducing

A little Elphaba

_AN: Hello everyone! New chapter! Yeah! A rare occurrence indeed! Lol. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews for the last chapter. Yeah, Fiyero has some rotten timing indeed. Huge shout outs go to:_

_ Fae the Queen_

_ NiatheWickedLover_

_ Elphaba-WWW_

_ Elphaba'sGirl_

_ Maddy_

_ ComingandGoingByBubble! Thank you all so much! Your reviews left me in stitches! Lol. Thank you, really your support means a lot to me. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and yes, Elphaba has a little daughter. Enjoy and this chapter is dedicated to a very talented author, NiatheWickedLover! Thank you all again and God Bless!_

Fiyero spent the rest of the evening, avoiding everyone, or more importantly, Elphaba and her wrath. Fear gripped his heart as images, violent images kept dancing around his mind to the horrors which awaited him.

He shivered, remembering the moment he had stepped into the office of Doctor Daniel's, and seeing Siefer laying on top of Elphaba, her legs wrapped tight around his torso.

Though, if he were to be completely honest with himself, it wasn't so much seeing Elphaba naked, which bothered him. In truth, he actually quite enjoyed it.

A goofy smile, tugged at the edges of his lips, remembering the smooth plain of soft, emerald skin, glowing in the light, her soft, yet exotic curves that would drive any man crazy, the full roundness of her breasts, the tautness of her stomach, her legs…

"Hey Princey!" shouted a voice.

Startled, Fiyero straightened, and his body went rigid. Slowly, he turned his head to the side, his dark, sapphire eyes grew wide, and fear sparkled within.

He relaxed quickly, once his eye fell upon the blonde; what's-her-name-again? Standing beside the bank of elevators, her dark, cerulean eyes gleaming back at him, and a mischievous smirk, painted on her soft lips.

Fiyero took notice of the outfit the little blonde wore, for it was not her original nurse's outfit from before. Though really it shouldn't have surprised him, considering her uniform had been covered in food and ice cream a few hours prior.

Sometime, during his encounter with Elphaba and Siefer, and his subsequent catatonic state of leaning against the wall, staring absently at the door, the blonde; Galinda had changed out of her soiled uniform, into a pale pink nurse's uniform, complete with cap.

For a moment, Fiyero stared, and his mouth dropped open.

_Pale pink? Oz does this girl own any other colors than pink?_

Groaning, Fiyero smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand, mentally scolding himself for his idiocy.

_Of course not…_

"Hey…twinkle toes…going my way?" winks Glinda.

Rolling his eyes, Fiyero stuffed his hands into his pockets, and begrudgingly, stepped over to the blonde, leaning casually against the wall.

Her dark, cerulean eyes sparkled in the light, and her long blonde hair fell majestically over her small shoulders.

"What's up Galinda?" asks Fiyero softly.

"It's Glinda…the Gah is silent" growls Glinda. Slowly, she leans her head against the wall, the smile returning, making Fiyero shift uncomfortably. "So…rough first day?"

"Gee whatever gave you _that _idea?" asks Fiyero sarcastically.

"Hmmm" starts Glinda. Lightly, she taps her chin with her finger. "Well let's see…you first pissed off Elphie by insulting her upon your arrival…you weren't even _paying _any attention when she led you on a tour of our facility…you were late getting to the dining hall because you got lost…you further infuriated Elphie by getting into a shouting match with me"

Suddenly, the blonde cut herself off. Pushing herself off the wall, she straightened, and her large, cerulean eyes grew bigger. Slowly, she leaned in closer to Fiyero, an evil glint sparkling in her eyes.

"Which…by the way never do again…I _always _win" whispers Glinda in a dangerously low voice.

"She's right" chuckles a voice behind the two.

Stiffening, Fiyero slowly turns. His eyes widen at the sight before him. A man, a tall brutish man stood but a couple feet away. He had a very muscular built, with fair skin. His slicked gold hair almost shined in the light, and his gentle, silver blue eyes stared kindly back at him.

"Who…who are you?" asks Fiyero, worry laced in his voice.

"Oh how rude of me" chuckles the man. Quickly, he strides up next to the Prince. As he does, he yanks a half stained cloth from his pocket. Quickly, he wipes the day's work off his fingers, before extending his hand out to Fiyero. "Names Avaric Tenmeadows"

For a moment, Fiyero stared at his hand. Mentally, he debated whether or not to even _touch _that hand. I mean really, who knows what kind of _digustified_ things still remained.

Avaric, sensing the Prince's hesitation, slowly drew his hand back, and his smile faltered. His dark, silver blue eyes flickered to his wife, who shrugged, before raising her hands up above her head, her fingers forming that of a makeshift crown, before pointing at Fiyero's back.

"Oh…" is all Avaric says. Shifting his eyes back to Fiyero, the smile returned. "You must be the Vinkun Prince"

"Fiyero"

"Fiyero…it's great to finally meet you" chuckles Avaric.

"Likewise…I'm sure" chuckles Fiyero.

"No offense Princey…but why are you here? Shouldn't you be back at your castle? Living the life of luxury? Swimming in your millions of money, and having hot half naked babes surrounding you?" asks Avaric. Though he quickly regretted the last part, at the pointed look his wife, currently was giving him.

"Normally yes…but I digress…my _parents _felt it wise to have me" shuddering, Fiyero squeezes his eyes shut briefly, before returning his gaze once more to the brute, half covered in grime and who-knows-what-else, standing before him. "Intern here…get to know the people…you know"

"I guess" shrugs Avaric, before scratching the top of his head in confusion.

The act, which didn't go unnoticed by Fiyero, brought a smile to his face, for the action alone reminded him of the Apes, he once use to laugh at.

"Fiyero will be interning here with us over the summer months" chirps Glinda, as he bounds next to her husband. "Isn't that wonderful dearest?"

"Oh yes…simply wonderful" sighs Avaric. Oz, he hated it when his wife called him that. "Well…I see you survived your first day"

"Barely" scoffs Fiyero.

"I heard!" laughs Avaric. "Mama Mirabella got to you and I saw the lovely job you did on my wife"

"I'm really sorry about that Glin" replies Fiyero softly.

"Don't worry about it FiFi" replies Glinda, waving the Prince off.

"FiFi?" asks Avaric, screwing his face up. Turning, he stares sympathetically at the Prince. "She gave you a nickname too huh?"

"Yes…she did…Avie" growls Fiyero.

"Hey…at least _I'm _not the one named after a Poodle!" laughs Avaric.

"You don't need to remind me" growls Fiyero.

"I like him…he's feisty" teases Avaric.

"You should have seen him earlier" laughs Glinda.

"What happened earlier?" frowns Avaric, as he shifts his gaze back and forth between his wife, and the Vinkun Prince.

"After his little…'disaster'…he had stormed out of the dining room and headed to Siefer's office" giggles Glinda.

"During dinner?" asks Avaric. He could see it, the way Avaric and Glinda were both struggling to keep their laughter at bay.

"Yes!"

"Oh Oz" laughs Avaric, as he clasps a hand over his eyes.

"Yeah…needless to say…Elphie didn't take his intrusion very well" giggles Glinda.

"I bet not!"

"Why's that so funny?" growls Fiyero.

"Your new here" laughs Avaric. Turning, he clasps a hand firmly on the Prince's back. "So I'll give you a break and just tell you. But during dinner…Elphaba and Siefer normally….take their dinner _together _in his office"

"You mean?" gasps Fiyero, his face paling considerably.

"Yip…like clockwork" laughs Avaric.

"Oz…don't they get enough of that during the night!" exclaims Fiyero.

"Apparently not" laughs Avaric. "Don't worry though…that's not the first time their "supper" together have been interrupted by staff"

"Others have walked in on them too?" asks Fiyero surprised. "Why don't they just lock the door?! That way no one will interrupt them, and Elphaba won't have to blast people into walls"

"You above all should know that in the heat of passion…common sense sometimes flies out the window" replies Avaric, as he eyes the young Prince.

He couldn't argue with that. He had quite honestly lost track of how many times his parents, let alone the servants and such, who have barged into his room, whilst in the middle of his latest "conquest"

"Still…did she have to blast me into a wall?" asks Fiyero, wincing at the memory.

"Consider yourself lucky" chuckles Avaric.

"Lucky? How am I lucky? I was thrown magickally through the air and slammed hard into a wall?"

"She could have thrown fireballs at you" laughs Avaric. "I've seen her do it once…man that was not a pretty picture"

"She…she's hurled fireballs at people…for walking in on them screwing? Seems a bit harsh?" frowns Fiyero.

"Not for Elphie…she's" starts Avaric, before stopping to consider his words. "Shy…when it comes to people seeing her"

"Huh?" asks Fiyero dumbly.

"Her skin color" answers Glinda softly.

"Her. Skin. Color?" asks Fiyero dryly.

"Elphie's always been sensitive about her skin color…and I can understand why…she's not had the easiest of lives Fiyero…the sooner you realize that…the easier your time here will be" replies Glinda.

"And the faster you'll make it out of here with your limbs still attached" jokes Avaric.

"Not funny Avie" admonishes Glinda, before slapping her husband hard on the arm.

"Ow…was only kidding" whines Avaric.

"Big Baby"

"What do you mean? Her life hasn't been the easiest?" Frowns Fiyero. To him, he just couldn't understand how such a beautiful, smart woman like Elphaba could have grown up in a less than perfect household.

"Fiyero…Elphie's mother died years ago…when she was only four" replies Glinda softly.

"Died…how?" asks Fiyero horrified.

"Giving birth to her sister" answers Avaric, after noticing the tears welling in his wife's eyes.

"Oh"

"After her mother died…her father turned a cruel eye to her…he mistreated her…abused her horribly…she was teased maliciously by the other kids growing up…often times having rocks and garbage thrown at her…that's never stopped…even when she entered college" continues Glinda.

"I…I had no idea" whispers Fiyero shocked.

"She never had any friends growing up…she spent much of her time studying…reading…and keeping to herself…she devoted herself to her sister…taking care of her…becoming her servant and to the household" whispers Avaric gently.

"When she arrived at Shiz…Avie and I were both cruel to her…often playing nasty pranks on her and teasing her maliciously"

"We didn't know any better" continues Avaric. Gently, he steps behind his wife.

"How did it change?" asks Fiyero.

"A simple hat…a wand…and a ridiculous dance" laughs Glinda.

"Huh?" asks Fiyero confused.

"Glinda threw a huge party at the Ozdust…inviting everyone…_including _Elphaba…but only as a joke. She had given her this hideodious hat to wear…and when she arrived…everyone stopped and started laughing at her"

"And you just stood there and laughed…didn't you?" asks Fiyero, a hint of accusation in his voice.

"For a bit…but then something changed…and I went over and started dancing with her…soon everyone else joined in and we became friends soon after that" smiles Glinda.

"What made you do that?" asks Fiyero.

"Earlier…our HeadShiztress…Madame Horrible came up to me during the dance…and gave me a training wand…informing me that I was to attend her Sorcery Seminar as well" explains Glinda.

"Elphie helped get Glinda in" adds Avaric.

"She's been my best friend…ever since then…and I truly treasure every moment spent with her"

"She's lucky to have a friend like you" smiles Fiyero. Stilling, Fiyero straightened and his eyes bulged. "Oh my Oz…she's a witch!"

"Not a witch…a sorceress" admonishes Glinda. Oz, she hated it when people referred to her Elphie as a witch. Sure, she was very powerful in magick, but that didn't mean she was a witch! Witches were ugly, and her Elphie was pretty.

"If she's a _witch _than that means my _wife _is too" growls Avaric in a dangerously low voice.

"What witch? I see no witch here" laughs Fiyero.

"That's what I thought"

"Down boy" scolds Glinda.

"Oz…I should probably apologize to Elphaba huh?" asks Fiyero, after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"That may be wise…she has the power and authority to promote you to bathroom cleaning" chuckles Avaric.

"Ah…no thank you" shudders Fiyero.

The door to the elevators dings and slide open. One by one, Avaric, Glinda and Fiyero file themselves in. The doors close, and the elevator lifts up to the fourth floor.

"Good luck" smiles Glinda, as Fiyero steps out.

"Thanks…Uhm…if you don't see me tomorrow…call the authorities"

"Quit being overdramatic will you! You'll be fine…just be yourself…well sort of" laughs Glinda.

"Thanks" smiles Fiyero.

"Good luck…it was nice knowing you" waves Avaric.

Before Fiyero can reply, the door closes, leaving Fiyero alone. Sighing, he turns, and shoving his hands in his pockets, makes his way down the long, curved hallway.

He followed the signs leading to Elphaba and Siefer's private apartment. Standing at the door, Fiyero heaved a nervous sigh, before raising his fist, and lightly knocking on the door.

Footsteps could be heard on the other side. Nervously, Fiyero started to ramble through a makeshift apology.

"Hey Elphaba…say some day huh? No no that's lame…hey Elphie…fancy seeing you here…again…clothes" angrily, Fiyero shakes his head. "No! Oh come on Tiggular! Why are apologies so freaking hard!"

The door opens. Stiffening, his eyes widen, and his heart pounds hard in his chest.

"ElphabaIjustwantedtoapologizeforwalkinginonyouand yourhusbandhavingsexandpleasedon'tkillme!" rambles Fiyero.

A cough and Fiyero blinks, realizing now that all that greeted him was open air.

"Ah…hello?"

For a moment, he peered inside. The walls glowed in the warm light of a flickering fire. A large white couch could be seen, pressed against the far wall, a picture of something hung above it. A large ebony vase with dried Munchkintails, and Vinkun Orchids sat to the side of a large bay window. Ebony curtains danced and twirled in the light.

"Down here buddy" came a small voice.

Fiyero's eyes dipped and widened, for standing at the threshold, stood a young girl of six, her large chocolate eyes glared back up at him. Pink framed glasses shimmered in the light, magnifying her eyes. Her features; he noticed, were the exact same as Elphaba's, right down to her small, pointed nose and chin. She had her mother's long, raven hair, accept, rather the ends of her hair curled slightly.

Her skin color too, was different, for it wasn't the beautiful shade of green like her mother's but a rather nice, soft tan. She wore a pink jumper, with a white blouse underneath. A small teddy bear remained clutched in the crook of her arm.

"Ah…hi…who are you?" asks Fiyero nervously.

"I'm Nia...are you looking for my mommy?" ask the girl.

Gulp. _Oh Shiz…._


	8. And Fiyero Makes 4

Psycho Therapy

Chapter 8

And Fiyero

Makes 4

_ AN: Hello everyone! Wow! Again, you guys never seem to cease to amaze me! You all so blew me away with the reviews! Thank you all so much! Huge hugs! Lol. And yes, Elphie's daughter likes pink, get over it! Lol just kidding. She's a little Elphie, with the personality of both her mother and of Glinda's. _

_ Huge shout outs go to:_

_ Fae the Queen! Thank you and congrats for being the first to review! And thank you for reviewing Who Comes Calling! It means a lot to L8lzytwner and Chaotic._

_ L8lzytwner: Thank you so much for the review! So happy you're enjoying it!_

_ Elphaba'sGirl: Yes, she's going to be very adorabubble! Lol. A cute pinkified version of Elphie! Lol. Thanks for the review! You're such a peach!_

_ NiatheWickedLover: Your very welcome. Is this a fast enough update for you? Lol_

_ Maddy: Lol, you had me laughing so hard! Thank you for the review!_

_ Elphaba-WWW: Lol, yeah…poor Fiyero can't catch a break and it's only his first day! Lol. Thank you so much for the review! You so totally rock!_

_ ComingAndGoingByBubble: I'm so happy you enjoyed the last chapter! Lol, yeah, poor Fiyero just can't catch a break. And sorry for the run on one-line apology. Thank you so much!_

_ Also, a lot of the stories in here have actually happened! A lot of the things in this story are based off of actual events at my own job. Course, names have been changed, but you get the idea. _

_ Alright, thank you all again for the wonderful reviews! Seriously, you guys made me laugh so hard. And yeah! The pink jumper has made a comeback! If you don't remember, Elphie is wearing the same outfit in Child's Play. Enjoy and keep an eye out for a new update to I'll Protect You, coming tomorrow! Lol. Thank you all again! It's thanks to all of my wonderful readers for keeping me motivated to keep writing this story! Thank you, from the bottom of my heart! Thank you and God Bless!_

Fiyero stood awkwardly at the door, his dark sapphire eyes never leaving the sight of the little girl, looking up at him with large, chocolate eyes. Her long raven hair billowed out around her, framing her face.

His mind went blank, and his heart thundered in his chest, for his mind just couldn't wrap around the fact that, Elphaba has a child, with _him._

Though, if he were to be honest, the little one sure was adorable; a perfect carbon copy of her mother, minus the green. A soft smile pulled at the edges of his lips, imagining Elphaba as a little girl, running around the meadows, her long raven hair billowing and swirling behind her, caught in the eastern winds. A large smile painted on her slender lips.

"Who you?" a small voice interrupted his thoughts. Startled, Fiyero jerked back, and his eyes flew down to the little girl, standing before him, a look of curiosity on her small face.

_Great…way to go Tiggular! Off daydreaming in the clouds again!_

Inwardly, Fiyero punched himself in the gut for his brainless moment, which didn't go unnoticed by the little girl, considering he had winced involuntarily.

"Are you ok? Do you need my mommy to check you up?" asks the little girl.

Fiyero gagged and stumbled back. Did, did she just say what he thought she said? Oh Oz he was in trouble now. Did she know? Could she see it in his eyes, the love he has for her mother? Oh Shiz why did I come here again! Stupid stupid stupid!

Mentally, Fiyero imagined himself turning and banging his head against the wall for yet, another brainless moment in the life of Fiyero Tiggular. Oz, he should write a book. 1000 Ways to be Brainless!  
Curious and baffled by this strange man standing before her, Nia slowly cocked her head to the side her large chocolate eyes stare wide at the man currently pounding his foot against the floor. Slowly, her long raven hair tumbled down her shoulder.

"Your funny" giggles the girl.

Stiffening, Fiyero stopped, realizing now how childish he had been acting. And that said a lot, considering he was doing this in front of a child to begin with!

Slapping himself Fiyero's face softened. Slowly, he kneeled before the little girl, his dark sapphire eyes level with wide chocolate, shimmering with innocence.

_Elphaba must have been a beautiful when she was a child_

"No sweetie…I'm alright" smiles Fiyero.

"You sure? Cause my mommy is a nurse…she can make anyone feel better" smiles the little girl, showing off her pearly white teeth. Though, Fiyero quickly took notice that two of her front teeth were currently missing.

"Yeah…is your-" starts Fiyero, but the little girl turns, her long raven hair billowing behind her.

"Mommy! There's a funny clown guy at the door!" shouts the girl.

"Clown. Guy?" repeats Fiyero stunned.

"Nia!" called Elphaba. Footsteps approached, and Fiyero's heart quickened. Slowly, he rose to his full height, and his eyes widened as Elphaba stepped towards the door, a dishrag in hand. "What in Oz are you-"

Elphaba freezes, and stiffens; which didn't go unnoticed by Fiyero. Silently, he swallowed down the lump in his throat. "_You_" growls Elphaba.

"Now Elphaba…before you go blasting me into a wall" Fiyero stops, and his body relaxes. "_Again_…or Ozforbid hurl a fireball at me can you just hear me out first?" asks Fiyero as he raises his arms in mock surrender.

Growling, Elphaba glares at Fiyero, before turning back to her daughter. Immediately, her face relaxes. Slowly, she kneels before her daughter.

"Nia sweetie…why don't you go and tell your daddy that supper is about ready…then go and wash up"

"Okay mommy!" squeals Nia. Leaning forward, the little girl engulfs her mother in a warm hug, before pushing back, and turning on the tips of her toes, skips down the long wooden hallway. "Were off to see the Wizard…the wonderful Wizard of Oz" sings the little girl before turning and disappearing down the hallway.

"Cute" Smiles Fiyero.

Whipping around, the softness in Elphaba's eyes disappears, replaced by rag. Icily, she rises up to her full height, her dark chocolate eyes never leaving Fiyero.

"Talk…what do you want now?" growls Elphaba.

"I…I just" stammers Fiyero. Awkwardly, he stumbles back. Nervously, his hand rises, and curling in the neckline of his shirt, pulls it back, allowing the none-existent steam to puff out of his shirt. "I just…gee this is awkward" mumbles Fiyero.

"Awkward?" asks Elphaba as she quirks an elegant eyebrow.

_Oz…she has to stop doing that!_

"Awkward…as in more awkward than barging into my husband's office and seeing us naked?" growls Elphaba.

"Look Elphie-"

"Don't _call _me that" growls Elphaba.

"Elphaba" sighs Fiyero. "I just…I just wanted to apologize…for earlier…I didn't mean to barge into Siefer's office like that…and…and I'm sorry for being so rude to you earlier…staring at you I mean and making you feel uncomfortable…that wasn't my intention" replies Fiyero softly.

"Apology accepted…now if you don't mind" growls Elphaba. Angrily she steps up to Fiyero and placing a hand on his chest, starts to push him away from the door.

_She's touching me!_

"Were about to start supperandyou'vehadaverylongdaysothankyouforcominga nd-"

"Honey" came a voice. Immediately Elphaba stiffened, and her eyes widened. Slowly, she turns, to see Siefer stepping up to the door, Nia on his shoulders, her thumb popped firmly into her mouth. "Who's at the door…oh Fiyero! Hello there…glad to see you've finally started to find your way around this place" chuckles Siefer.

"Starting too" laughs Fiyero uncomfortably.

"What may I owe this visit?" asks Siefer, a gentle smile on his face.

"I just wanted to come and apologize to Elphaba…and to you for earlier" answers Fiyero.

"Pish posh" laughs Siefer as he waves it away. "You're not the first and I'm certain you won't be the last"

"Thanks. That makes me feel so much better" replies Fiyero dryly.

"Why don't you join us for supper" smiles Siefer, deciding to ignore Fiyero's muffled comment.

"What!" gasps Elphaba. Whirling, her large chocolate eyes stared incredulously at her husband. "He can't!"

"Why not?" frowns Siefer.

"We…we" Fiyero couldn't help but smile, watching the normally stoic Elphaba stammer and stutter before her husband as she tried to come up with a plausible reason for him _not _to join them for supper. "We don't have enough…yeah that's it…we don't have enough"  
"Elphaba" admonishes Siefer. Gently, he rests a hand on the raven haired beauty's shoulder. "Don't be silly…you always make way to much food and besides…is it not customary for us to invite the new staff to our home for supper"

"Yes" replies Elphaba, deflating a little.

"Besides" chuckles Siefer. "He just came here honey…the poor boy probably doesn't have any food in his apartment" chuckles Siefer.

That hurt, being called a boy, especially around Elphaba and her daughter. He wasn't a boy he was a man…a manly man.

"Fine" sighs Elphaba. Regally, she turns and addresses Fiyero, a forced smile on her face. "We. Would. Be. Honored. To. Have. You. For. Supper" smiles Elphaba through clenched teeth.

"For supper?" laughs Fiyero, despite himself.

"You know what I mean Tiggular!" screams Elphaba. Angrily, she whirls around and all but storms back into the kitchen, leaving Siefer and Nia alone with Fiyero.

"You'll have to excuse her…she gets a little bit crabby at night" laughs Siefer.

"Do not!" yells Elphaba from the kitchen.

Sighing, Siefer turns and smiles back at Fiyero. "See what I mean. Sometimes I feel like I have two six years old here in the house"

"Must never be a dull moment" smiles Fiyero.

"You staying Princey or what!" yells Elphaba from the kitchen.

"You better come in" smiles Siefer.

Nodding, Fiyero steps through the threshold. Siefer turns, allowing the Prince to enter their humble abode.

All Fiyero could do, was stare in wonder at the beauty of Elphaba's apartment. The walls were a pristine white. Different size ebony picture frames greeted him to the right, all of her and Siefer, and the various trips they had taken, some of their daughter.

A large ebony dresser sat against the far wall leading to the hallways and what Fiyero could guess, was the bedrooms. An ebony marble glass bowl sat center, with different dark crystal pebbles inside. Small emeralds sat in the center in the formation of a crystal star.

"Wow"

"Nice huh…the little wife decorated the whole apartment by herself" smiles Seifer.

"I heard that! And I'm not little!" screams Elphaba from the kitchen.

"Your wife's got great taste" smiles Fiyero as he admires an ebony chest of drawers in the far corner. Small elegant silver designs were on the drawers, accenting the piece.

"She painted those herself" answers Siefer.

"She…she did that?" gasps Fiyero. He couldn't believe it, the brushstrokes were immaculate, and the detail of the designs were gorgeous.

"She took an art class in High School…and actually continued on in college…she has a minor in Art" smiles Siefer.

"Wow…amazing woman" smiles Fiyero.

"You have no idea" laughs Siefer.

Suddenly, Elphaba storms out of the kitchen, a glass of wine in her hands; the golden liquid swishing over the sides. Her dark chocolate eyes glare at the Prince as she steps up next to him.

"You thirsty Princey?" asks Elphaba. And before Fiyero can reply, Elphaba tips the glass to her lips.

"Ah…sure"

"What'll you have?" asks Elphaba, after finishing off the glass.

"Ah…honey…how many have you had so far?" asks Siefer, a hint of worry in his voice.

"I just opened the bottle" growls Elphaba. Oz, she hated it when her husband babied her.

"Shouldn't you stop…you know how wine…alcohol alone reacts to you" replies Siefer carefully.

"I'm a grown woman and I can do as I please!" shouts Elphaba. Angrily she turns and glares back at Fiyero. "So…what'll it be? I do apologize that we poor simple folks don't have the most exquisite wine selection to that of what your used to in the Vinkus…but I do hope our mediocre wine can suffice to your standards" spats Elphaba.

"Ah…wine's fine" gulps Fiyero.

"Good…I think I'll pour myself another glass" and before Siefer could say anything more, Elphaba turns and storms back into the kitchen.

Sighing, Siefer turns and flashes Fiyero his most apologetic smile.

"You'll have to excuse my wife…she hasn't been feeling the greatest in a while"

"It's not a problem" smiles Fiyero.

A minute later, and Elphaba returns, stumbling over her feet, a glass of wine in one hand, a half emptied bottle in the other.

"Here you go" replies Elphaba. Dumping the glass in Fiyero's hand, she turns and makes a hasty retreat to the kitchen.

"What is it?" asks Fiyero as he stares down at the golden liquid, bubbling and fizzing in the glass.

"It's called Sovereign…Golden Sovereign…a favored wine amongst the Munchkins…careful…it's pretty potent stuff"

"I can tell" laughs Fiyero.

A few minutes later, a half drunk Elphaba calls everyone to the table. Sighing, Siefer showed Fiyero to the dining room.

Fiyero's eyes widened, for before him sat a beautiful ebony table made of Vinkun red wood. White china plates were placed around the table, with Munchkin silver wear placed in their respective spots. A steaming crystal bowl sat in the center, and two bread baskets on either side.

"Yeah!" claps Nia as she bounds up to her chair. "Mommy made Butter noodle worms with sundried tomatoes and broccoli!" squeals the girl.

"Butter noodle worms?" asks Fiyero, suddenly scared for his safety.

"It's what Nia likes to call it, since the noodles look like worms. It's actually Butter noodle pasta with sundried tomatoes and broccoli" laughs Siefer.

"Smells delicious" smiles Fiyero.

Smiling, Siefer directs Fiyero to his chair, which was conveniently placed next to Elphaba, who immediately stiffened at this. Gulping, her hand reached out and grabbed up her wine glass. Bringing it up to her lips, she downs the contents before snatching up the bottle and emptying more into her glass.

Frowning, Siefer smacks the palm of his hand against his forehead. Oz, this was going to be a looooooong night.

Sighing, he takes his place beside his wife. Settling in, he dishes some of the pasta onto his plate first, before handing the bowl over to Fiyero.

After taking a nice helping, he gently passes it to Nia, who grabs the bowl and promptly slams it next to plate.

"Nia…be careful baby" scolds Elphaba gently.

"Sorry mommy" blushes Nia.

Fiyero couldn't help but smile at the little tyke who, as she sat leaning against her chair, popped her thumb in her mouth. Her eyes grew wide, and tears shimmered within, making her large chocolate eyes sparkle.

"Don't give me that look young lady…it won't work" laughs Elphaba.

"I love you mommy" smiles Nia.

"I love you too honey…now dish up your food alright"

"Otay" smiles the girl. Popping her thumb out of her mouth, Nia neatly tucks her small legs underneath her, allowing her to rise higher. Smiling, she grabs the spoon and drags a large glop of noodles on her plate; half which Fiyero noted, still clung to the bowl, a few dragged across the table to her plate.

"Here baby" smiles Elphaba. Rising, Elphaba takes the spoon from her daughter and scooping the noodles off the table, promptly plops them back in the bowl, before tenderly pressing a kiss to her daughter's hair.

"Tank you mommy!" squeals the girl.

"Oz…you've been hanging around Glinda for too long" sighs Elphaba.

"Auntie Glinny is fun!" squeals the girl. "She teach me all bout make up and boys and shopping and-"

"I get the picture" smiles Elphaba. Smiling, she grabs up the bowl and places a small amount onto her plate.

Frowning, Fiyero was about to say something when Siefer, out of the corner of his eye, was gesturing for him to remain silent.

Sighing, he grabbed up his fork and dived into the pasta. Bringing up a sizeable amount to his mouth, closes his eyes as he shovels it in.

"Oh my Oz…this is…this is" stammers Fiyero.

"Yes?" asks Elphaba, before taking a big gulp of her wine.

"This is exquisite!" chuckles Fiyero. "Simply amazing! Not even the cooks in the palace can cook this good!"

"Thanks" replies Elphaba dryly.

"Elphaba took a cooking class at Shiz…she was the top of her class" smiles Siefer.

"Amazing" smiles Fiyero.

"Less talk…more chewing" slurs Elphaba.

The rest of the meal was done almost in silence, except for the minor yummy sounds made by not only her daughter, but Fiyero as well. And, despite his wife's occasional grunts, Siefer made sure to strike up a few loose conversations with Fiyero.

"What's the Vinkus like now?" asks Siefer, having finished his meal a while ago.

A loud clamor in the kitchen silences Fiyero. Slowly, both Siefer and Fiyero turn to see Elphaba roughly shoving the dishes into the dishwasher.

"Ah…honey…do you need any help in there?" asks Siefer nervously.

"Nope" hiccup. "I'm jus…just fine" hiccups Elphaba. Stopping, she rises and takes another gulp of her wine, before resuming her work of cleaning the dishes.

Nia, who had finished before the adults, played quietly in the living room with her dolls, the movie Mama Mia playing in the background.

"Alright" sighs Siefer. Oz, the night was definitely going to be interesting now.

"Is…is she always like this?" whispers Fiyero.

"No. Not normally" sighs Siefer.

"It's because of me…isn't it?" asks Fiyero gently.

"I think a part of it is yes. But don't worry…she'll warm up to you" a loud crash and Siefer winces. "Eventually"

"SIEFER! The Ozdang plate just broke on its own!" slurs Elphaba.

"I think I should go"

"I'm very sorry Fiyero. This isn't normally how my wife behaves" apologizes Siefer.

"It's alright" sighing, he slowly turns, and his eyes soften, seeing Elphaba laugh hysterically in the kitchen. Apparently, she had tripped whilst trying to pick up the broken pieces. "I seem to have that effect on people"

"Just give her time…she'll warm up to you. I promise. You and my wife just got off on the wrong foot" Another crash, followed by a very loud belch.

"I'd say both feet" sighs Fiyero.


	9. Mama Mia! Here I Go Again!

Psycho Therapy

Chapter 9

Mama Mia, Here I Go Again!

_AN: Hello everyone, I'm so sorry for how long this update took, but the writer's block seems to be affecting every story I'm attempting to update. Thank you everyone for all the wonderful reviews! You guys seriously made my night! You guys rock!_

_Special shout outs go to:_

_ Fae the Queen: Lol I'm so glad to have been able to tickle your funny bone! Thank you for the review and yeah, little munchkin's can be so much fun at the dinner table. _

_ Elphaba-WWW: Lol, that was one of my favorite lines too! Lol. Can you picture Fiyero, standing tall and beating his chest when thinking that? Lol. And no, I don't think every category. Heck I'm barely managing with the humorous/comedic category in this one. Thank you for the review and for staying with this story!_

_ RavenCurls: No, it's not common practice to be fornicating in the office of a workplace. Some of the incidences in this story are true, mainly the ones in regards to the Resident's, the others are made up. Thanks for the review!_

_ NiatheWickedLover: Lol, just wait and see what your "Auntie Glinda" teaches you next! I'm so glad you're enjoying the story, and your character! Thanks for the review!_

_ Elphaba'sGirl: So true! 2,134 sounds about right for him. Though the number could go up. Lol. Thank you for the review chica, and for staying with this story._

_ Maddy: Lol, thank you for the review Maddy! And thank you for staying with this story! It means a lot._

_ L8lzytwner: Lol, you'll find out about the test results later I promise. Thank you for the review! You're a peach!_

_ Snoozinghamster: Thank you for the review and for staying with this story! You rock!_

_Alright, new chapter, more fun…I hope. Anyways this story and I'll Protect You will be updated soon. Thank you all again for the wonderful reviews and for staying with this story! It really means a lot to me! Thank you and God Bless!_

Shaking his head, Siefer turned and gently led Fiyero out of the kitchen and towards the front door, Elphaba's drunken giggles, mixed with cackling snorts and belches echoing down the hallway.

Another belch, followed by a loud, thundering clatter, and all went silent. For a moment, Fiyero stiffened, fear quaking tight in his heart. Holding his breath, he stilled and waited, listening with baited breath for a noise, a sign that the raven haired beauty was alright. A belch, soon answered his silent prayers.

For a moment, Fiyero just stared back at Siefer, his words, dancing just at the tip of his tongue. He wanted to say more, yet he feared the repercussions of his prodding. He knew it wasn't his place, and yet he couldn't help the words beating and tumbling wildly within his heart, from slipping out.

Blinking, Siefer slowly turned towards the kitchen. Another belch and his body relax. Sighing, he turns, and looking over his shoulder, gives Fiyero a small, yet strained smile.

"She's normally not like this…she's usually more composed…more…" Inwardly, Siefer struggled to come up with a word, any word that would best describe his wife; and hopefully eradicate this horrendible image that has no undoubtedly, entered the young Prince's mind.

"Graceful?" smiles Fiyero, a goofy expression on his face.

Frowning, Siefer mulled over Fiyero's word in his mind. A flash of movement and Siefer turns. His eyes soften and a small smile crests at the edge of his lips, watching his daughter, dance and twirl lithely in front of the television. A black microphone clutched in her tiny hand as she sang along with the movie.

Confused by Siefer's sudden change in demeanor, Fiyero turns, and his body relaxes, seeing Nia, dance along with the music. The ruffled edges of her pink dress billow and swirl around her. A trail of raven silk, twirls majestically around her small frame.

As he watched the precocious six year old dance and sing to the tune of her own beat, Fiyero couldn't help, but smile. She was beautiful, a perfect mix of Elphaba and Siefer. Though in truth he could see more of Elphaba in her daughter then of Siefer but of course he would never admit that, least of all to Siefer…Elphaba maybe…but not Siefer. Unless he was aching for a bloody nose, on top of an already bruised back and ego.

Absently, Fiyero winced, feeling the ghost of a pain spread across his back, where it had collided with the wall, hours earlier. Oz, he really needed to work on his timing.

A crash, and both Siefer and Fiyero cringe. A plate spins on its edges, before clattering to the ground, a snort, followed by a belch, and then a wailing cry brought both men turning and racing back into the kitchen.

"Ozdamnit! Siefer!" wails Elphaba. Cringing, both men skid to a halt, each mirroring a look of horror and dread. Their eyes widen, seeing Elphaba sitting in a sea of broken dishes. One hand rests on the tip of her knee, the other, lays placid in the broken debris. A wail, and Elphaba lifts her head up, her dark chocolate eyes glare icily back at the two, standing rigid before her. "Pick up the pancakes they broke again!"

Sucking in a deep breath, Fiyero turns, his dark, sapphire eyes stare wide, back at Siefer, standing at attention by his side. A glimmer of a laugh sparkles in his eyes, which did nothing to quell the bubbling laughter, percolating deep within his own stomach.

"Did…did she just say" starts Fiyero, struggling to keep his laughter under control. "Did she just say…what I think she said?"

"Drunk…remember?" quips Siefer dryly. "Oz this is going to be a long night" Sighing, Siefer slowly shifted his gaze away from Fiyero and towards the kitchen.

Sighing, Fiyero closed his eyes. Slowly, he raised his hand up and clasped it firmly against Siefer's back.

"I feel for you man"

"Tell that to the dishes" grumbles Siefer.

Fiyero was about to speak, when Elphaba's high pitched voice, literally knocks him from his thoughts. Startled, he stumbles back, his hands flail wildly in the air.

Siefer watches amused as the Prince struggled to keep himself upright, a squeak of a shoe, and Fiyero's hand grasp firmly to the countertop.

"And here I thought I was the clumsy one" mutters Siefer.

"SIEFER!" screeches Elphaba.

"Yes dear" sighs Siefer.

"These Ozdamn pancakes won't behave!" wails Elphaba. "They keep laughing at me before flipping out of my fingers!" A crash and Fiyero cringes. _Another plate bites the dust…_

A pause and the two men turn and stare into each other's eyes, a look of bewilderment, flashes across their faces.

Siefer was the first to turn away, a glimmer of something flickering in his eyes. A sigh, and he slowly makes his way into the kitchen, leaving behind a very puzzled Fiyero.

_Was he hiding something? And what in Oz could it be that would make him look so sad…so defeated? Oh for the love of Oz! I'm thinking! Stop it Tiggular this instant! Stop it stop it stop it stop it stop it stop it!_

Angrily, Fiyero slapped himself hard across the face. _Idiot! _He was about to mentally berate himself more, when Elphaba's voice, floated like angel wings, on the breeze, ripping him away from his thoughts.

"Of course their pancakes!" she was about to go on, when a loud, and watery hiccup interrupted her drunken ranting.

Fiyero had to fight hard, to keep the bubbling laughter, gurgling deep within his stomach, from spilling out. Instantly, his hand clamped hard around his mouth, stifling the laughter from slipping through his clenched lips.

"What else would they be?!"

_Oz…I wish I had one of those…camera-thinga-ma-jiggy things right now!_

Oz, yet another reason _why _he absolutely detested living in the Vinkus! All those new technological things never seem to reach the Western borders. Sighing, Fiyero turned and pressed his side against the edge of the wall as he slowly peeked into the kitchen.

"Honey…those aren't pancakes" gently, Siefer's hand rose, and cupped over Elphaba's. Her hand trembled almost violently within Siefer's; the plate clutched tight between her fingertips, threatened to slip and crash to the ground at any given moment.

Siefer, taking notice, tenderly tightened his grasp around the edge of the plate. "There our _dishes…_or more appropriately…the plates" a pregnant pause, followed by a sigh. "Which are mostly in pieces now"

"Are you blind?" frowns Elphaba. Growling, she shoves the plate that both her and Siefer were holding into his face; the edge, hovered a mere fingertip away from his eye. "There pancakes honey!..._Pancakes!_"

"And your drunk" mutters Siefer, and though he had said those words softly, they still were loud enough for the raven haired beauty to pick up.

"You think I'm crazy…don't you?" growls Elphaba, though her tone became less threatening due to a loud hiccup, which stunted her oncoming tirade. "I'm not crazy! _You're the_ one who's crazy!" Angrily, Elphaba shoves her finger into Siefer's face, narrowly missing his nose by a fraction of a hair.

Growling, Siefer's hand rises, his dark, sapphire eyes never leaving his wife's dark chocolate, glaring darkly; though drunkenly, back at him.

Fiyero watched with baited breath, his mind a whirlwind of thoughts, each crashing violently into each other. Absently, his hand rose, and clutched hard to the wall.

_He better not hurt her…or so help me I'll pound him in his pretty face!...Wait…did I just say that! Ozdamnit what's wrong with me!_

Fiyero could feel it, every muscle in his body tightens and blood pounds hard behind his ears. His heart thundered hard in his chest pulsing in perfect symphony with his growing rage. Reflexively, his legs stiffened, one foot slid back behind the other, readying himself to pounce like a lion, on the back of Siefer.

His fingers tighten around the edge of the wall, and his eyes narrow, watching as Siefer's hand trembled almost violently in the air. A sigh and his hand slowly threads with Elphaba's. A gentle push and he brings their clasped hands down to rest in the bowl of his lap.

A glimmer of tears shimmers in his eyes; a hidden ache echoed within, stilling Fiyero's heart. Confused, Fiyero relaxes, his fingers one by one loosen around the wall. And quirking an eyebrow leans forward, resting his forehead against the edge of the wall.

_What in the name of Kumbricia's pass is going on?_

"It's impolite to point" smiles Siefer, a lopsided grin pulls at the edges of his lips. And despite herself, Elphaba couldn't help but laugh at her husband's goofy expression.

Pouting at the fact that her husband had managed to make her smile, Elphaba angrily rips her hand free from Siefer's grasp. A huff and she folds her arms tight across her chest and sticks out her tongue.

"And how old are we?" chuckles Siefer.

"Old enough" pouts Elphaba.

"You know you shouldn't stick your tongue out" smiles Siefer.

"Not unless you intend to use it" a pause, and a wicked smile slides across Elphaba's lips. Cheekily, Elphaba leans closer towards her husband. "And I do so intend to…many times over" finishes Elphaba, waggling her eyes brows suggestively back at Siefer.

"Ah…Elphaba" slowly, Siefer pulls away from his wife's smoldering gaze. "Aren't you supposed to be getting your monthly "friend" pretty soon?"

"Nah…not until" wobbling Elphaba hiccups before falling into a fit of giggles and snorts. Siefer, rolling his eyes, waits, as Elphaba drunkenly counts on her fingers. "Not for ten more days!"

Proudly, Elphaba shoves eight fingers at Siefer, a goofy smile, cresting on her slender lips.

By now, Fiyero had weakly managed to push himself off the wall, and stumbling back, fought to control his fits of laughter from escaping through his clenched teeth. His heart raced, and his mind reeled. Hard tremors, spilled down his back as he stumbled away.

_Oh Oz Oh Oz Oh Oz Oh Oz Oh Oz Oh Oz Oh Oz Oh Oz Oh Oz Oh Oz Oh Oz Oh Oz Oh Oz Oh Oz Oh Oz Oh Oz Oh Oz Oh Oz! Hey! I wonder if she'll let me watch this time?!_

It took Fiyero a moment to process all that had been bouncing around in his empty skull. Stiffening, he mentally slapped himself. _IDIOT! You do that and Elphaba will turn you literally into a Fiyero-pancake!_

"Ah…honey…your holding up eight-"an oomph and silence. Curious, Fiyero cautiously steps towards the kitchen. Peeking around the corner, he stiffens, and his eyes widen.

Somehow, Elphaba had managed to literally throw herself at her husband. Her arms wound tight around Siefer's neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss.

_Shiz! This woman is as horny as a jackrabbit!_

At first, all Siefer could do was stiffen, for he had not expected his wife to have suddenly flung herself towards him, ensnaring him in a passionate kiss.

Slowly, his body melted into the kiss, his eyes closed and his arms rose and wrapped tight around his wife's slender waist. A growl, vibrated deep within his throat, feeling Elphaba's body press seductively against his.

Her exotic scent filled his senses, making his mind whirl and his heart to race. All rhyme and reason flew out the window, the world around him faded, leaving only him and Elphaba alone, in the ecstasy of each other's bodies. Oz, she was a temptress, a terrible temptress…and she was all his!

A moan vibrated against his lips. Slowly, his hands rose and tangled in Elphaba's long, raven hair. He could feel Elphaba's body shudder against his, hardening his already throbbing manhood.

Tears welled in Fiyero's eyes, watching the two lovers _literally _suck each other's faces off. Oz, he couldn't even tell where one face began and the other ended for Lurline's sake!

"Look at me now…will I ever learn I don't know how! But I suddenly lose control! There's a fire within my soul!"

Startled, Fiyero gasps. Throwing himself against the wall, his eyes dart from left to right, to right to left. Wincing, he mentally curses himself for his stupidity.

"Just one look and I can hear a bell ring…one more look and I forget everything…w-o-o-o-oh!" Fiyero's eyes popped open, and widened, watching Elphaba's daughter, dance gracefully around the room, singing Mama Mia. A twirl and the edges of her pink nightgown billow majestically around her.

_This is a madhouse! A madhouse!_

"Mama Mia, here I go again…my my, how can I resist you! Mama Mia, does it show again? My my, just how much I've missed you!"

Slowly, Fiyero relaxed watching the precocious six years old dance and twirl around, her long raven hair swirled gracefully in the air; like a river of silk, floating lithely on the breeze, her large, chocolate eyes; eyes so much like her mother's, glimmer in the light, a soft, beautiful smile, pulling at the sides of her small, rose bud lips.

Smiling, Fiyero casually leaned against the wall, all thoughts of Elphaba, drifted like the summers breeze, from his mind. _Oz…this little urchin sure is cute…_

"FAE!" crash and Fiyero is once again knocked from his thoughts.

Fiyero just managed to turn, before someone, or something flew past him.

Blinking, Fiyero turned, and his eyes widened, seeing Siefer stand but a few feet away from his daughter, his hands, clenched tight around the edge of his pants, the ends of his belt, dangling against his thighs.

It took Fiyero a moment to take notice of the disheveled look on Siefer's face, his once perfectly coifed hair, now a ruffled mess on the top of his head. He was breathing hard, and a deep red blush, spread across his cheeks.

It was pretty obvious, even to the brainless Prince, exactly _what_ or more appropriately _who_ had put Siefer in such a state. Sighing, Fiyero ran his fingers through his hair; a nervous habit he had yet to break.

Siefer's eyes remained transfixed towards the kitchen, and his body remained tensed, every muscle flexed. His chest heaved and his breathes came out hard, and uneven.

A flicker of movement and Siefer's head snaps towards Fiyero. And for a moment, the two men; one vying for the raven haired beauty's heart, the other oblivious to his intentions, stared each other down, neither backing down, nor turning away.

Slowly, Siefer relaxed, and his breathing evened out. Closing his eyes, he rose to his full height as his hand swept back, slicking his hair back into place.

"I think it's best-"starts Siefer calmly, though to Fiyero, he could still hear the warble in his voice.

"Time for me to leave" smiles Fiyero, finishing Siefer's sentence.

"Sorry" smiles Siefer apologetically.

"It's fine…I think I've overstayed my welcome anyways" waves off Fiyero.

Nodding, Siefer steps past Fiyero, and ignoring the look on the Prince face stepped silently towards the front door, one hand still clenched tight around the edge of his pants.

Sighing, Fiyero shot Nia a lopsided smile, before turning and joining Siefer at the door.

"I really am sorry about tonight…normally my wife doesn't behave like this"

"It's fine Siefer…I seem to annoy people" shrugs Fiyero.

"Yes…you seem to have that affect on people" chuckles Siefer. The smile fades, replaced quickly by a frown. "Are you sure you'll be alright tonight?" Gently, Siefer places a comforting hand on Fiyero's slumped shoulder.

"Huh?" replies Fiyero dumbly. Oz, he hoped, Siefer wasn't insinuating anything here. He liked the man but hey…Fiyero Tiggular _does not_ swing that way!

"I know you don't have a bed" continues Siefer, completely oblivious to the Prince's sudden change in demeanor. Slowly, he steps closer to the Prince, and his hand tightens around his shoulder. "And…having just came here…I know it can be pretty lonely…being in a new place and all"

"Look Siefer" coughing, Fiyero gently pries Siefer's hand off his shoulder. "I appreciate this and all…but I'm not that way"

"Not…what?" frowns Siefer confused.

"Look…your nice and all…but I like girls…_girls_…you know with boobs and a-"starts Fiyero as he gestures towards his lower region.

"Oh…Oh Oz!" Stunned, Siefer backs away from Fiyero. "You mean…you thought!" stammers Siefer.

"Well…you" starts Fiyero, as he gestures madly between him and Siefer.

"Oh Oz man no! No! I love woman too! Oh Oz!"

"Oh Shiz!" grumbles Fiyero. _Will this horrendible day ever end!_

Chuckling, Siefer bends over booms of thundering laughter escaping his lips. "You honestly thought!"

"Hey give me a break here man! So far today I've been ridiculed and humiliated numerous of times in front of your wife! I've been teased by that perky blonde! Hit on by almost every gray wig hobbling around this joint! I've managed to trip and dump an entire tray of food in the laps of not only the Residents…but on Galinda" pause. _Wait was that her name? _Frustrated, Fiyero shakes those thoughts away. "Glinda or however-you-say-her-name! Not to mention walking in and seeing you and your wife porking like rabbits, and let's not forget being blasted into the wall by your _wife _earlier! Yeah! It's been a great day!" roars Fiyero sarcastically; which would have made Elphaba proud, _if _she were not extremely inebriated at the moment.

"Alright…fair enough" laughs Siefer as he straightens. "I only wanted to let you know that there's an extra room just down the hall from ours…complete with a bed"

"I" starts Fiyero, ready to lay into this man, who for some odd reason, saw fit to laugh in his face over his misfortunes, deflated considerably, after hearing his explanation. "Oh"

"I know your room is unfurnished at the moment and it'll at least be two days before your scheduled day off to purchase what you need…so in the meantime…your welcome to use the empty room down the hall until then" Slowly, Siefer pulled in closer to Fiyero, his eyes, shiftily snapping towards the kitchen, before returning to Fiyero's. "Just don't tell my wife…she absolutely _hates _it when I tell people this"

"What other room…I've not heard of any other room" replies Fiyero.

"Good man" whispers Siefer. Slowly, he pulls away, his eyes, remained locked with Fiyero's. Smiling, he clasps his hand hard against the Prince's back. "Well have a good night and we shall see you bright and early in the Care Managers office for our scheduled morning meeting"

"So looking forward to it" replies Fiyero sarcastically.

"It won't be so bad" winks Siefer.

"Says you" mutters Fiyero beneath his breath.

"Get some rest…you'll need it" laughs Siefer.

A turn of the knob and the door flies open, the light from the hallway temporarily blinding Fiyero.

"Wait!" cries a small voice, stopping Fiyero dead in his tracks. Slowly, both he and Siefer turn around and see Nia, run up towards them, a small doll clutched tight in her arms.

"Yes?" asks Fiyero gently.

"You forgot to give me a hug bye-bye and a kiss!" exclaims Nia.

Fiyero couldn't help but laugh. Oz, Elphaba's daughter was adorable.

"Sweetheart…I don't think-"starts Siefer as he slowly kneels before his daughter.

"It's fine" interrupts Fiyero. Slowly, he bends down till his eyes were level with Nia's. "Did I almost leave out of here without giving you a bye-bye hug and kiss?"

"Aha" nods Nia.

"Oh how brainless of me" smiles Fiyero. Closing his eyes, he leaned forward, and pressed a gentle kiss to Nia's forehead. A squeal and Fiyero affectionately wraps his arms around the small girl's waist.

"Is that better?" asks Fiyero. Gently, he pulls away, a smile appears on his face, seeing the star struck look, shimmer in Nia's large, expressive eyes.

"Yes! Oh my Oz! I got a hug from the scandalicious Winkie Prince! Wait till my friends here about this!" squeals Nia, before turning and running back inside.

"Cute" smirks Fiyero.

"Blame Glinda…she's the one who's been sharing her Ozmopolitan magazines with her" sighs Siefer.

"I'm guessing her love of "pink" came from the blonde as well?" smirks Fiyero.

"Is it _that _obvious?" laughs Siefer.

"Nah" laughs Fiyero.

Fiyero was about to step out when a loud pitched squeal, stopped him. Cringing, he turned. Seeing Nia stand but a foot away, Fiyero forced a weak smile to appear on his lips.

"Yes?"

"You forgot to kiss dolly" whines Nia. Giving Fiyero her best puppy dog eyes, she slowly lifts her doll up for the Prince to see. The doll; much to Fiyero's dismay, had long blonde hair; with a gentle curl at the end. It's eyes were a dark crystal blue, with pink painted lipstick. And, much to Fiyero's annoyance wore a dress completely made out of pink frills and layered with sparkles stitched at the ends of each layer.

"Cute" mutters Fiyero.

"Auntie Glinda again" whispers Siefer.

"Do I?" asks Fiyero, as he gestures towards the doll.

"I'm afraid so" replies Siefer shaking his head. Stepping closer, Siefer leans in closer to Fiyero's ear. "She won't let you leave until you kiss it"

"I'm guessing she pulls this on you and Elphaba?" asks Fiyero under his breath.

"All the time" chuckles Siefer. "No bedtime is complete…without a kiss to Bubble Glinda…the _Good _witch of the North"

"The. Good. Witch. Of. The. North?" asks Fiyero incredulously.

"It's a name she and Glinda came up with" shrugs Siefer.

Gulping, Fiyero once again kneels before the small girl. Her large, chocolate eyes sparkle back at him, entrancing his mind. _Oz…he just prayed nobody was watching…or else he'd never hear the end of this!_

"You want me to kiss Bubble Glinda?" asks Fiyero gently.

"Yes…a biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiig smacking kiss! Right on the lips!" trills Nia.

"Glinda's influence?" asks Fiyero, as he turns to look up at Siefer.

"Of course" replies Siefer dryly.

_Oz…blondes…_Turning, Fiyero rearranged his features into a soft, charming smile. To an adult, they could easily see through the façade, but a child like Nia, wouldn't be able to tell the difference.

"Alright then" Inwardly, Fiyero cringed as he gently grabbed the doll from Nia. For a moment, he stared at the doll, a pregnant pause, and closing his eyes, presses his lips against the dolls plastic ones. _Oz! The things we do for love!_

Siefer tried hard to keep his laughter under control, whilst his daughter, squealed excitedly beside him.

_And this is the reason why I'm glad to be an only child!_

Smiling, Fiyero pulled the doll away and fighting the urge to not gag handed the doll back, to which Nia, squealing hugged the doll tight against her small chest.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyout hankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyoutha nkyouthankyou!" exclaims Nia, before bouncing back into the room.

"Hold it right there young lady!"

Freezing, Nia turns, and flashes her father her most charming smile; which to Fiyero's chagrin, looked an awful lot like Elphaba's.

"Yes daddy?" asks Nia sweetly.

"And _where _do you think _you're _going?"

"To play with my toys!" smiles Nia, her smile growing bigger by the minute.

"I don't think so young lady…it's bedtime"

"Awww man!" cries Nia.

"No tantrums tonight young lady now march! Into your room and brush your teeth"

"Will you read me a story daddy?" asks Nia.

"Of course munchkin" smiles Siefer.

"Yeah!" squeals Nia. A flash of pink and Nia disappears down the hallway.

"Very cool daddy" teases Fiyero.

"Just wait until you have a little one…then we'll talk" laughs Siefer.

"Who says I will?"

"You can't be serious?" frowns Siefer.

"Who knows…as of right now…I have no intention of getting married or having kids" smiles Fiyero.

"Why? Don't you get lonely?"

"You're asking _me_? _Me _the Prince of the Vinkus if I ever get lonely?" asks Fiyero sarcastically.

"I'm sure all the beautiful woman you surround yourself with hardly satisfies what your heart truly desires…they may be around you…but you still feel lonely" replies Siefer.

"I" stammers Fiyero. In all honesty, he couldn't argue with that logic. After all, it was true. There were millions, literally millions of Vinkun woman throwing themselves at his feet, all wishing, wanting to spend just one night, with the future King of the Vinkus.

And no matter the company, the drink…the food, none of it could sate his appetite. An ache pulsed deep in the pit of his stomach. Unconsciously, Fiyero wrapped his arms tight, around his midsection.

"Where's that room again?" asks Fiyero, wishing and wanting to change the subject.

"Down the hall…third room on the right…should be unlocked" replies Siefer. He knew what the Prince was doing, and quite frankly, he couldn't blame him. After all, who was he to speak to him about his life? He wasn't his father, nor his brother. He was his boss, and bosses, don't interfere with their employers life.

"Thanks" smiles Fiyero.

Siefer watched silently, as Fiyero stepped out into the hallway, turned and headed towards the unoccupied room. The click of the door, followed by a stiff creak, and the locks click into place. Siefer sighed, before heading back into his own house.

The rest of the night, went by like clockwork; including the five minute stall made by his daughter when she pleadingly begged her father to read her another book.

Giving up, Nia settled under the covers and fell asleep.

"Good night my little angel" whispers Siefer, before bending down and kissing his daughter tenderly on the top of her head.

"Good night…daddy…I love you" yawns Nia.

"I love you too munchkin"

After tucking the blankets around her, Siefer turned, and doused the light, leaving only a single nightlight in the corner, to shine into her room.

One last kiss and Siefer turns and leaves his daughter's room.

Just as Siefer had managed to close the door something green, flashes past his peripheral vision. Turning, he cringed, just as his wife, Elphaba, pounced on him, knocking both of them to the ground.

"Oh Sie-Sie" purrs Elphaba seductively.

"Hello Elphaba. Nice to see you too" grumbles Siefer.

"Oh Siefer…" trills Elphaba.

"Yes?" hisses Siefer through clenched teeth. _Oz…he really really wasn't in the mood for this!_

"I want you"

"The dishes have to be finished first…and the leftovers put away" grumbles Siefer.

"Oh come on Mister Party-pooper…when are you going to wake up and smell the coffe!?" hiccups Elphaba.

"Excuse me?" asks Siefer, quirking an eyebrow in confusion.

"Have fun Siefer!"

"When I've got one foot in the grave" mutters Siefer dryly.

"Come on Siefer…let loose! Let go of the staunchly Doctor act and let's have some fun!" exclaims Elphaba.

"Fun? What fun?" asks Siefer, his interest now peaked.

"What do you think?" slurs Elphaba.

Frowning, Siefer very carefully picks Elphaba up from off the floor. Holding her close, he forces her dark, chocolate eyes to stare back into his own.

"Honey…you know we can't"

"Why?" frowns Elphaba. Siefer watched, as Elphaba tilted her head to the side, her long raven hair spilled over her one shoulder, the ends, lithely brushing the ground.

"You know why" whispers Siefer. Gently, his hand rises and cups the side of Elphaba's cheek.

"But I'm not _due _until next week!" whines Elphaba.

"And you know for sure how?" asks Siefer.

"Cause I always bleed on the second Wednesday of every month…you know that"

"Oh" is all Siefer says. _Could he have miscalculated? No…no he was certain she was guaranteed to start her cycle by tonight. _

"Don't you believe me?" frowns Elphaba, noticing her husband's hesitant stare.

"It's not that I don't believe you my love" starts Siefer.

"But" presses Elphaba.

"Your drunk sweetheart"

"So" sniffs Elphaba.

"So…you may be mistaking to your timing?" is all Siefer says, inwardly, he hoped that Elphaba; the real Elphaba, would understand the meaning behind his words.

"Come on honey! I want you! You can't deny your wife the pleasures of the flesh" replies Elphaba, licking her lips seductively.

_Oz…he hated it when his wife gave him that look! It was one that made it incredibly hard to say no to, and she knew it too!_

He was about to protest, when Elphaba silenced him, with a kiss.

Instantly, Siefer's body stiffened, feeling his wife's fingers trail seductively down his ripped stomach, to the edge of his pants. A hiss and his eyes flutter closed, feeling Elphaba's fingers tease him at his most sensitive of all spots.

_Curse her and finding my weak points!_

What happened next, Siefer could not recall, one moment the two were kissing in the hallway, the next, they had somehow managed to stumble into the bedroom; their clothes discarded on the way in.

He awoke, a few hours later, to find Elphaba spooned against his side, her head nestled on top of his chest and her long raven hair, spilling over her bare shoulders, and disappearing into the darkness of the night.

_Oh Oz!_

Slowly, Siefer's hands rose and cupped over his eyes, as the past events, flash within his mind. He and Elphaba had made love. Now fear and dread, washed over him.

Silently he turned, and gazed out the window. His dark, sapphire eyes stared pleadingly at the full moon, hovering high within the velvety sea of darkness.


	10. OzAgain!

Psycho Therapy

Chapter 10

Oz…Again!

Elphaba awoke to an agonizing pain, throbbing like a kettle drum in her head. Her body hurt, and her mouth felt dry. A groan and she weakly lifts her head; which felt like a ten thousand pound bowling ball, off the pillow.

Cracking her eyes open, she all but glared back at the sunlight, before slamming her eyes shut and throwing herself unceremoniously, back down on the pillow. A groan and her slender green hand stretch across her body. Her fingers trembling, blindly searches for the edge of the blankets which for some reason, had made a hasty retreat some time during the night.

"Oz Siefer…can you quit hogging the blankets you great big oaf!" snarls Elphaba. Finding the blankets, she holds it up triumphantly up in the air, before bringing the covers up and over her head. All that could be seen was a small tuft of raven hair, and the tips of her emerald fingers.

"Have a good sleep honey?" came a chuckling voice.

"If I could. I'd glare at you right now" came a muffled response.

"Oh…be still my beating heart…for no morning is complete…without a glare from my beloved wife" teases Siefer. Dramatically his hands rise and clutch at his heart.

A growl and Elphaba throws the covers off of her. Jerking herself up from the pillows, she leans her head closer to Siefer's; the tip of her nose lightly bumps against his.

"You want your eggs on your head this morning?" growls Elphaba.

"As long as it's sunny side up…I couldn't care less" chuckles Siefer. Left stunned Siefer chuckles deep in his throat, before leaning in and pressing a tender kiss to Elphaba's cheek. "now…get dressed…we have a long day ahead of us"

Blinking, Elphaba's eyes lower to the sheets, and her eyes widen. Startled, she grabs the sheets and pulls them up, covering her bare chest.

"Siefer! Did we…did we?" chokes out Elphaba.

Startled, Siefer stops and turns. His face softens, seeing the fear sparkle in his wife's eyes, for it was the same fear, which throbbed tight within his heart.

"Yes" replies Siefer sadly.

"I…I" stammers Elphaba.

"Shhh" Slowly, Siefer steps up next to his wife, and sitting down on the bed, tenderly wraps his arms around her shivering body. "It's going to be alright my love…it's going to be alright"

Lovingly, Siefer's fingers rise, and thread through Elphaba's gnarled hair. He could feel her shuddering against him, and for a moment, he wondered if she was crying.

"And…and what if it's not" sniffles Elphaba.

Slowly, Siefer pulls back, a softness shimmers in his eyes. Gently, his hand rises and cups her tear-stained cheek.

"Then I'll do whatever it takes…to make it so" whispers Siefer. He silenced Elphaba's words, with a kiss to the forehead.

Jumping up, he turns and leaves out of the bedroom, leaving Elphaba alone with her thoughts.

An hour later, a much disheveled Elphaba, makes her grand appearance from the bedroom. Siefer and Nia turn, and stare, their eyes wide.

Siefer stands at the oven, an oven mit in one hand, a spatula in the other, a gooey egg dripping off the edges of the metal spatula. Nia, sitting at the table, stares at her mother, her mouth hanging open, bits of un-chewed cheerios plopping back one by one into her bowl, her small hand clutching the spoon hovering in the air.

"Ah…Elphaba" starts Siefer. A plop, and the half cooked egg falls and splatters back in the pan. Ignoring it, Siefer turns and walks up beside his wife. "You…you ah"

"Do I look that great?" asks Elphaba in a monotone voice.

"Your…hair" is all Siefer could get out, before falling into a fit of giggles.

"What's wrong with my hair?" frowns Elphaba.

"Nothing mommy! You look great!" clucks Nia. She knew better, than to lie to her mother, but in this case…well…exceptions could be made. In Glinda's words, her mother looked like a hot mess.

Elphaba's black nurses uniform was wrinkled, one end of the dress clung to her butt, revealing her slip, which was crooked, and half drooping down her legs. Her hair; well looked like a nest of snakes.

Her face was drawn, and pale; in other words, she looked old.

"Siefer? What's the matter?" growls Elphaba. Oz, she hated it when her husband, let alone her daughter placated her. Tell her how it is and be done with it!

"You…ah…should…probably….go…look…in….the…mirror" replies Siefer, his voice growing softer with each word.

Sighing, Elphaba turned; the tip of her shoe successfully hitting Siefer's shin.

She could hear Siefer cry out in pain. Smirking, she stepped closer to the mirror hanging in the hallway. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open.

"I look…I look!"

"Now honey" starts Siefer. Oz, he could feel another meltdown approaching. Yeah me!

"I look fabulous!"

"You. What?" asks Siefer dumbfounded. Like a rag doll, he leaned forward, and his arms dangled in front of him. His eyes stared listless back at his wife, currently striking a pose in the mirror.

"This is the best I've looked in years!" continues Elphaba.

"Has mommy fallen off the deep end?" whispers Nia.

"No" startled, Siefer turns, and eyeing his daughter, kneels before her. "And where did you hear that saying?"

"Auntie Glinda" answers Nia proudly.

"Figures" mutters Siefer beneath his breath.

"Oh Siefer…don't you think your _lovely _wife looks absolutely adorabubble?" asks Elphaba, turning.

"I…oh yes honey…you look amazifying! Really!" answers Siefer, through clenched teeth.

"You're a terrible liar" smiles Elphaba. Stunned Siefer watches as Elphaba turns and heads back into the bedroom.

"How…how in Oz does she do that!" exclaims Siefer.

"Woman" sighs Nia, before patting her father's back.

"You. Breakfast" answers Siefer. Saluting her father, Nia turns and returns to the breakfast table. "Oz…woman" mutters Siefer.

A knock at the door, interrupts his thoughts. Sighing, he straightens, turns and heads towards the door, one hand reaches up and massages his temples; a headache, cresting just at the edge of his subconscious.

"Yes" came Siefer's tired reply. Opening the door, he jumps back, startled to see Fiyero, standing before him, a cup of steaming coffee in one hand, two Tylenol in the other. "Oh honey you shouldn't have"

"Honey!" gasps Fiyero.

"I'm joking" laughs Siefer, seeing the fear in Fiyero's eyes.

"There. For. Elphaba" came Fiyero's timid reply.

"Thank you…I'm sure she'll appreciate the sentiment" smiles Siefer, before stepping back and gesturing for him to enter.

Nodding, he steps in, the smell of burning eggs and toast assails his senses. Gagging, his hand rises and pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Are…is Elphaba cooking?" asks Fiyero.

"What…no why…Oh Shiz!" Fiyero watches as Siefer barrels past him. Skidding, he turns and ducks into the kitchen. "Ozdamnit!"

"Siefer! Language!" came Elphaba's muffled reply. A giggle, followed by the sound of a pan hitting the sink and all went silent.

"Daddy swore"

"Yet a typical day in the life of Elphaba Thropp" sighs Fiyero.

"Elphaba! Hurry up or you'll be late!" screamed Siefer.

"I'm coming!"

Fiyero stilled as Elphaba stepped out of the hallway. Her long raven hair was half pinned back into a small bun, the rest flowed like a silken waterfall down her slender shoulders.

"Why Master Fiyero…I'm surprised your up" gasps Elphaba in a mocking tone.

"Yeah…well…first day…want to make a good impression" smiles Fiyero. A moment of awkward silence, a cough and Fiyero extends the cup of coffee and the Tylenol out to Elphaba, who stared at the two offered items suspiciously.

"What?" asks Fiyero.

"You didn't put a laxative in my coffee did you?" asks Elphaba.

"A…what!" exclaims Fiyero shocked.

"A laxative…cause believe me…it's been done before. And it wasn't. Funny" growls Elphaba.

"No…just coffee and two Tylenol…for your head" smiles Fiyero.

"Trying for brownie points now Princey?" asks Elphaba, quirking an incredulous eyebrow up at the Prince.

"What no! Can't I be nice?" sighs Fiyero.

"I suppose" answers Elphaba after a few minutes of silence. Turning she glares at the scorched pan, half-smoking in the sink. "Let's go before Siefer burns down the entire apartment"

"Hey! I resent that remark! It happened only once!"

"And you were boiling water…explain that?" asks Elphaba.

"I…have a nice day dear" smiles Siefer.

Huffing, Elphaba takes the offered cup and the two Tylenol, before brushing past Fiyero, a muffled thank you slipped past her lips before she disappeared down the hallway.

"Good luck!"

Turning, Fiyero stared back at Siefer, leaning out of the kitchen, a huge smile on his face as he gives the Prince a thumbs up.

Sighing, Fiyero waved back before turning and following Elphaba down the hallway.

The morning went uneventful, with Elphaba giving a quick cross-over to the Care Managers. When the meeting was over, Elphaba turned and grabbed gently onto Pfannee's shoulder.

"Miss Pfannee…I would like you to meet-"starts Elphaba, but she is immediately cut off by a high pitched squeal. A flash and Pfannee jumps at the Prince. "Prince Fiyero"

"Oh my Oz! I have all your pictures! I've pinned them up all over my wall! And I've got all your favorite meals and clothes and fashion designs and hobbies all memorized and-"rattles off Pfannee.

"MISS PFANNEE!" screams Elphaba. Startled, Pfannee hops off of Fiyero, and backing up, stares down at the floor. "Now if you're quite finished I'd like for you to show Master Fiyero the ropes"

"Me!" a loud pitched squeal, soon answered Elphaba's question. Sighing, Elphaba pinched the bridge of her nose; the headache, which had been calmed by the two Tylenol earlier, was vastly returning.

"Oh my Oz I would be honored too!" A squeal and Pfannee grabs Fiyero's arms. A jerk and the Prince disappear down the hallway, leaving Elphaba alone once more.

"Oz…blondes" mutters Elphaba. Suddenly, a bout of nausea hit her. Turning, she eyes the garbage. Running towards it, she falls to her knees, and grabbing it, brings it up to her face.

The sound of retching, reaches Glinda's ears. Cautiously, she enters. Her eyes soften, seeing Elphaba kneeling on the floor, a trash can held up to her face.

"Elphie…are you alright?"

"Just" hurl "peachy"

"Bad night?" smiles Glinda.

"What" hurl. "Do you think?"

"Here" Carefully, Glinda takes out a small can of Ginger Ale from her pocket. Opening it, she steps up next to her best friend. The smell of vomit reaches her nose. Screwing up her face, she leans back, as she offers the drink to her friend.

"Thanks Glin" replies Elphaba softly.

"Eat something that didn't agree with you?" asks Glinda softly.

"I" gag "I honestly don't know" replies Elphaba. Bringing the soda to her lips, she takes a huge swig, before resting the half empty can in her lap. "Probably shouldn't have drank an entire bottle and a half of wine though"

"You! Elphie! You know how alcohol affects you!" admonishes Glinda.

"Gee…I forgot" answers Elphaba dryly, before gesturing towards the trash can.

"I'll have maintenance empty that" smiles Glinda. Gently, she wraps her arms around her friend's slender waist. "Do you think you can stand?"

"Yeah" smiles Elphaba. With Glinda's help, Elphaba once again rises to her feet.

In the light, Glinda took in her friend's appearance. Her face was pale, and drawn, and her eyes were red rimmed.

"Next time you feel the need to drink…think back to how Ozawful you feel right now" scolds Glinda.

"Yes mother" replies Elphaba dryly.

"Where's Fiyero?" asks Glinda.

"He's shadowing with Pfannee"

"He's what!" exclaims Glinda.

"Glinda! Volume!"

"Sorry…but…why Pfannee?" asks Glinda confused.

"She's the Lead here in the morning and besides…who better to "welcome" Fiyero than Pfannee" smile Elphaba mischievously.

"You do know she's going to end up flirting with Fiyero the entire time…right?"

"That's what I'm counting on" smiles Elphaba.

The whole morning became torture for Fiyero. Not only did he have to follow Pfannee, but he had to deal with her constant flirting, and waggling of her ass with each step she took.

Fiyero tried his best to ignore her, but there was only so much that he could do. He couldn't run away, after all, Elphaba had assigned him to follow this girl, so, he was stuck. Literally!

He had followed her into several rooms, watching as Pfannee assisted the Resident with getting dressed, and to the bathroom. The worst though, were the ladies, for each gray-haired biddy did their best to bat their eyelashes at the Prince. Some even went far enough to make kissing noises at him, though the worst had to be Mama Mirabella, whom he had run into the first night.

He followed Pfannee inside, and to his absolute horror, found Mama Mirabella half naked, sitting in her chair. He gasped, seeing her breasts drooping down onto her chest; but at least her lower portion was covered.

Squeaking in surprise, Fiyero turned away.

"Ah come on now young Prince! I'm sure you've had your fair share of seeing breasts" teases Pfannee.

"Yes…but none so" squeaks Fiyero.

"Old…oh come now…I've still got the pip and zest of any of these youths…now come over and help Mama Mirabella snap on her bra sugar" coos the old woman.

Gulping, Fiyero stiffens. "No…no that's alright"

"Fiyero…you're going to have to learn how to do this on your own anyways…you might as well start now" teases Pfannee.

"But…but" stammers Fiyero.

"Come on sonny! I haven't got all day!" snaps Mama Mirabella.

"Yes ma'am!"

Turning, Fiyero tried his best to keep his eyes away from Mama Mirabella's…ah…chest. Snatching the bra from Pfannee's hands, he gave the girl a quick glare, before gulping.

Turning, he awkwardly slid the straps of the bra over Mama Mirabella's arms and over her shoulders.

"You've done this before" coos Mama Mirabella.

_Naked chicks, younger naked chicks…younger naked chicks…younger naked chicks…younger naked chicks!_

After an hour of struggling, Fiyero finally managed to snap Mama Mirabella's bra on.

"Why don't you go back to the Dining hall and help set up for breakfast" offers Pfannee, after shaking her ass as she pulls up the covers of Mama Mirabella's bed.

"Great"

"Come back any time Sonny! My doors always open!" calls out Mama Mirabella.


	11. Screaming Queen

Psycho Therapy

Chapter 11

Screaming Queen

_ AN: Thank you everyone who has reviewed and read this story! Your continued support means the world to me! Thank you! Special thank you's and huge shout outs' go to Mad-Idinafan98, Elphaba-WWW, NiatheWickedLover, Fae the Queen, Elphaba'sGirl, ComingAndGoingByBubble, L8lzytwner, and Maddy! Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and I hope this chapter, kind of makes up for the last one in I'll Protect You. What, I never promised a happy end to a chapter. Thank you all again from the bottom of my heart for staying with this story! And God Bless, new update for this and I'll Protect You coming soon! And maybe the next chapter to Bro'mance!_

Fiyero's temporary relief from his assignments to the dining hall shattered the moment he stepped foot inside the room. The chief, a heavy set woman with piercing icy blue eyes and a rolling chin; which to Fiyero seemed like two chins stacked on top of each other, stood towering over him. Her girth alone scared the ever loving Shiz out of him.

_My Oz…if this woman sat on me…I'd be a Fiyero-pancake!_

"You must be the _Prince _everyone is gushing about" grumbles the woman, _or was she a man?_

Fiyero gulped, watching the woman's bulging arms cross against her chest. Her fat, sausage like fingers tapped in an irritated rhythm against her forearm.

For a moment, Fiyero took in the woman's features. Her face was incredibly round, with fat folds folded over folds under her chin, and her nose, looked like a potato; beaten and nearly mashed into a potato pancake. Her lips; if she had any lips to begin with, nearly disappeared, for they were thin, and cracked. Small sparse of hair poked out from the top of her lips, and her eyes nearly disappeared, beady like a raven's eyes. Her eyebrows were thick, connecting into a unibrow formation at the crest of her nose.

"Ah…hi" waves Fiyero awkwardly.

Grunting, the woman; or man in Fiyero's opinion narrowed her beady eyes down at the now trembling Prince, and curling her thin lips, she coldly leaned in closer; her nose, but a wink away from his.

A puff of hot air, wafted across Fiyero's face, tussling a few loose strands of hair.

_My Oz! I can see her pores! Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwwwwwwwwwwww!_

"So…you're the one who made a mockery of my dining room?" grunts the woman.

"I…ah…yes" squeaks Fiyero. His heart thundered hard in his chest. All he could focus on were her gnarled teeth. _My Oz! if she wanted to…she could eat me up in one gulp! Goodbye cruel world!_

A growl and the woman grabs hard onto the front of Fiyero's shirt. A jerk and Fiyero's pulled closer to the woman's face. Her hot breath, wafted over his skin, turning it clammy. Beads of sweat, dripped down his forehead, and his heart thundered in his chest.

She was close enough to where he could smell the grease from the cooking fires permeate off her grease-stained skin. He could even…wait a minute…is that bacon!

"If I catch you put even one toe out of line…I'll _personally _make the rest of your time here a living hell" growls the woman. "Trust me" And with that, her fingers release Fiyero from her grasp. A snort, and she turns and storms back into the kitchen, leaving Fiyero dizzy and ready to faint.

Fiyero stood, frozen, his breathing came out hard, his heart hammered in his chest, and his mind reeled. The conversation between him and the "ape-woman" kept replaying over and over again in his mind.

"Rough morning?" came a voice.

Startled, Fiyero whipped around. A grunt of pain and he stumbles back. His eyes widen, seeing the blood gush from…."Glinda!"

A low growl slipped past Glinda's bloodstained lips as her hands automatically fly to her nose. Pinching it, she raises her head and glares back at the Prince.

"Good gnorning to you too Fwero" grunts Glinda.

Fiyero had to fight to keep his laughter under control, for he knew it really wasn't that funny of what he did. I mean for Ozsakes! For all he knew, he may have very well have broken this poor girls precious little nose! No, it wasn't what he did that made him want to burst out laughing it was her muddled response, which made him want to dissolve into a fit of laughter.

"And..twhat isth so fwunny Mwaster. Twiggular?" snarls Glinda.

"You…you mean Tiggular?" laughs Fiyero.

"Thwat's what I said! Twiggular!" angrily Glinda stamps her foot on the ground as she tries to glare icily back at the Prince, and though it would have worked, if not for her muddled voice.

"Repeat after me. T.I.G.G.U.L.A.R" laughs Fiyero.

"I hate two!" cries Glinda.

Snickering, Fiyero presses his clenched fist against his lips in a failing attempt to keep his laughter at bay. Small snickers and snorts slipped past his lips, as he watched the petite blonde, all but storm out of the dining hall.

"That wasn't the smartest thing in the world to do" came a voice.

Startled, Fiyero whipped around and his eyes widened, seeing Siefer at the threshold to the Dining hall, leaning causally against the wall. His thick, muscled arms crossed tight against his chest.

"Why?" frowns Fiyero. _How in Oz is that bad? She's a munchkin! How in Oz can she hurt me? Maybe hurt my shin…but come on_

"Oh…Glinda has her way" chuckles Siefer. And before Fiyero can ask, he turns and disappears down the hall.

Shrugging, Fiyero turns and snatches up his apron.

"Great…another day in the Dining Hall" sighing, he lifts his eyes heavenward. "Please Kumbricia…Lurline…hell even the Unnamed God…please…please let my time here go better than yesterday"

"I wouldn't bet on it Princey" Turning, Fiyero's eyes widened, seeing the head Chief poke her fat head out from the window overlooking the dining hall, a smug smile pulling at the edges of her thin lips.

"Great" mutters Fiyero.

And, as promised, his morning went from bad to worse. Not only had he managed to dump every single tray on the floor, but he practically dumped all the food on the laps of each and every Resident he was assigned to serve. He had missed the coffee cup of one Resident and instead, poured the steaming hot coffee onto the man's lap; which ended with the elderly gentlemen being seen by Elphaba in order to treat the burns.

Drinks were another matter he had mixed up a Resident's "thickened" orange juice with another. Needless to say, the Resident wasn't too happy, nor was the who ended up choking on the liquid, which ended with Elphaba once again, needing to be brought down to attend to the Resident.

After an hour of this, one of the Care Managers had stepped over to Fiyero and gently led him out of the dining hall. Wearily, he pushed Fiyero out into the hallway, his dark, chocolate eyes never leaving that of the Head Chief's murderous glare.

"Listen…why don't you go and take a quick break" offers the Care Manager.

"Thanks" smiles Fiyero.

"No problem…oh and I'd suggest you stay out of the dining hall for at least a week" stopping, the Care manager turns and casts a weary glance at the Chief. Snarling, the Chief angrily slams her mallet down on the cutting board. "Or a month"

"Thanks for the warning" sighs Fiyero.

Head dropped to the floor, Fiyero limply made his way towards the elevators. A sigh, and his hand rises and pushes the button for the first floor.

"Tough day there handsome?"

Startled, Fiyero stumbles back. Whipping around his dark, sapphire eyes widen, and his mouth drops open at Glinda, standing a few feet away, a smug smile painted on her pink tinted lips. Her long golden hair is half pinned back in a loose bun, the rest cascade like a golden waterfall down her slender shoulders.

A lump formed in Fiyero's throat, as his eyes trailed down Glinda's slender body; hey, don't knock him, he was after all, well known throughout the Vinkus as being the "Womanizing Prince" after all. A title, Fiyero was more than proud of.

The outfit she wore, was the same as what she wore yesterday, save for the nurses dress seemed much tighter, showing off every elegant curve; pink of course, with white cusp sleeves.

"Glinda!" gasps Fiyero. "What…what in Oz are you wearing?!"

Frowning, Glinda eyes scan over her outfit. An irritated grunt, slips past her lips as her eyes trail up to stare confused back into shimmering sapphire.

"What do you mean FiFi?"

_Oz! That name again! Can't she come up with a more….masculine name! _"It's just so…." Trails off Fiyero. Racking his brain, he tries to come up with a word to best describe her outfit; without insulting her. Ozforbid he should get another bruise on his shin…or lose his manhood due to an enraged blonde. Been there…done that! "Perky" _Oz…perky! That's the best you can come up with! What's wrong with you! _

For a moment, Glinda stood, eyes wide, and mouth agape, watching the Prince mentally berate himself. A startled gasp, slips past her lips, as Fiyero turns and bangs his head against the wall.

_Stupid! _Bang _Brainless! _Bang _Scarecrow for brains! _Bang, bang, bang, bang.

Elphaba, who had been talking with one of the elderly residents stops after hearing a strange banging noise.

_What in Oz? Is Avaric trying to repair the pipes again?_

Another bang and Elphaba turns, her eyes widen and her mouth drops open, watching as Fiyero mindlessly bangs his head against the wall.

"Hey! Is that a new exercise for the brain?" hacks the elderly gentleman, whom Elphaba had been speaking too. A strange, glistening glint, sparkles in his eyes and a crooked smile, pulls on his lips, revealing rows of empty gums.

"No Jasper…no it's not" sighing, Elphaba turns and once again kneels before the elderly man. "Why don't you head into the Dining Hall for breakfast? I'll stop by later this afternoon to check on you?" asks Elphaba softly.

Smiling, Jasper's wrinkled hand rises and cups over Elphaba's.

"You're a good woman Miss Daniels…truly a Goddess"

"You know Jasper" starts Elphaba, a mischievous glint, sparkles in her dark, chocolate eyes. "Flattery will get you nowhere in my pants"

"Hey…a man's gotta try right?" laughs Jasper.

"You're a horrible flirt Jasper" chuckles Elphaba.

"Yet you still love it" winks Jasper. Turning, his gnarled hands reach down and grab at the sides of his wheels. With a grunt, he wheels himself away "Hey Talia! You better have my seat warmed up for me beautiful!"

Shaking her head, Elphaba turns, the smile vanishes, seeing Fiyero bang his head against the wall. Sighing, she gracefully rises to her feet.

"Glinda…what in Oz is going on?" asks Elphaba, as she steps next to her friend.

"I have no idea? I just asked him how he was doing and he started banging his head on the wall"

"Maybe the pressures of being a Prince have finally gotten to his brain?" offers Elphaba. _Though highly unlikely_. Sighing, Elphaba turns towards the Dining Hall. Everyone, the Residents and staff stand stock still, each mirroring the look of horror and confusion as they watch the Prince. "You better stop him before the Residents complain"

"Complain about what?" asks Glinda frowning.

"That an unstable Care Manager is here…to help them" replies Elphaba in an irritated tone. She was about to say more, but a nauseating burp, soon silenced her. Stilling, her hand rose, and cupped over her mouth.

The motion, though subtle, did not go unnoticed by the blonde.

"Elphie?" Slowly, Glinda steps closer to her friend. Her dark, cerulean eyes soften as her small hand rises and cups her friend's quivering shoulder. "Are…are you al-" a flash of green and Glinda turns. A look of concern flashes across her face, watching Elphaba dart into the bathroom, the sound of retching soon following.

Wincing, Glinda turns and sighs at Fiyero, who still remained oblivious to the chaos around him.

A wicked smile pulls at the edges of her tiny lips. Smiling, she steps closer. For a moment she stands close to the Prince. Feeling he has not noticed her presence, she leans in closer, until her lips were but a breath away from touching his ear.

"Hey brainless!" shouts Glinda.

A scream much like a girl rips free from Fiyero's lips. Stumbling, Fiyero turns and slams hard against the wall.

"Oz Glin! Don't. Do. That!" gasps Fiyero.

"Are you about done…doing…whatever it is that you were doing?" asks Glinda, trying yet failing to keep her laughter at bay. _He screams like a girl! How adorabubble!_

"Ah…yeah" answers Fiyero. He could feel it, his cheeks turning red. Oz, this was the last thing he wanted the blonde to see, him blushing. At least Elphaba wasn't-

Just at that moment, Elphaba stumbles out of the bathroom; her face looked drawn and pale. Shimmers of sweat flickered across her forehead.

"What…what's wrong with Elphaba?" asks Fiyero gently.

Sighing, Glinda makes a motion with her hand.

"Alcohol affects her that bad?" frowns Fiyero.

"Unfortunately yes…Elphie was never one who was good at holding down her liquor" sighs Glinda sadly. Though inwardly, she hoped it were true, an underlying fear, bubbled and rippled within the blonde's heart.

Shuddering, she tossed those thoughts aside, for without unfound evidence to back her concerns, there really wasn't anything to be concerned about…yet.

Turning, she glares back at Fiyero. A growl and she shoves a perfectly manicured finger against the Prince's chest.

"And what in Oz were _you _doing!"

"Me!" squeaks Fiyero alarmed.

"Banging your head on the wall like that! You want all the Residents to lose confidence in the rest of the staff?" scolds Glinda. Not that there was much confidence to begin with but hey.

"I…I" stammers Fiyero.

"Were being an idiot" adds Glinda.

"Yes" sighs Fiyero. Defeated, his shoulders slump and his face become drawn. Oz, now he remembered why he hated blondes!

"And why may I ask…were you so into getting acquainted with the wall?" presses Glinda. She wasn't about to let him off the hook yet.

"I…I…ah…" stammers Fiyero. _Oz! Why can't she just leave me alone!_ A flash of green and Fiyero's spirits once again perk up. "Elphaba!" exclaims Fiyero.

Startled, Elphaba straightens. "Yes?"

"How the heck are you this morning?"

"Need you ask?" growls Elphaba.

"No" deflating, Fiyero slumps over, and his eyes lower. "I guess not"

"Elphie! Make FiFi tell me why he wanted to get to know the wall so bad!" whines Glinda.

"Oz Glinda! Volume!" scolds Elphaba. Irritated, her hands rise up to the sides of her head. A sigh, and her fingers press hard against her temple.

"Sorry"

"Now Fiyero" growling, her hands slap hard against her sides. "Why in Oz did you want to get acquainted with our walls? Are they that interesting? Or are you lacking the social skills to actually hold an intellectual conversation with a real person instead of an inanimate object?"

"I" stumbling, Fiyero steps back, his eyes never leaving Elphaba. "Can you repeat the last part for me again? I kind of lost you after acquainted"

"Where were you heading?" sighs Elphaba. Oz, this man really knew how to grate her patience.

"Break. Room?"

"Then I suggest you high tail your Princely butt down to the break room before I find something else…something much _worse _for you to do" threatens Elphaba.

"Like. What?" gulps Fiyero.

"There's a Resident on the third floor who's been needing "assistance" with his bowel movements…I'm sure a handy man like you could be able to help him out" smirks Elphaba.

A chime and the elevator doors open. Quickly, Fiyero jumps inside and pushes the button for the first floor.

"Going!" And before Elphaba or Glinda could respond, the doors to the elevator slam shut.

"Oz…blondes" growls Glinda in an irritated tone.

"Glin…you do realize that _you're a_ blonde too…right?" asks Elphaba confused.

"I'm not blonde…I'm golden!" squeals Glinda.

"Yes you are…yes you are my friend" sighs Elphaba.

Off in the distance, Siefer stands, leaning against the edge of his door, his arms crossed tight against his chest, and a dark, almost haunted look, on his face. For a moment, he watches the exchange between his wife and Glinda.

Neither girls knew it, but he had seen Elphaba dash wildly into the bathroom, a motion, which did nothing to equate the fear pounding hard in his heart, nor her appearance when she had stepped out of the bathroom.

The results of Elphaba's tests still haunted him, making it hard to sleep, or concentrate on his job. With a heavy sigh, he turns and steps back into his office, slamming the door behind him.

Refreshed and rejuvenated from his break, Fiyero stepped out of the break room, a wide smile on his lips.

"Oz…now that" yawns Fiyero. Closing his eyes, he stretches his arms out to his sides. "was a great nap"

"Ohhhh Fiyerooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo!" trills a voice.

Stiffening, Fiyero slowly cracks his eyes open and turns.

"Oh man!" sighs Fiyero. Pfannee; to his horror, comes sprinting like a mad woman down the hallway.

"Fiyeroooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooo!" an oof, and Fiyero is knocked to the ground, by Pfannee. "I've been looking all over for you dearest!"

Boq and Millie, who both heard the commotion, run out of their office, fear sparkling in their eyes that something may have happened to a Resident or Care giver. Though, their fears quickly fade, seeing a one Miss Pfannee, laying on top of Fiyero.

"I should have stayed on break longer" mutters Fiyero.

"What was that?" asks Pfannee.

"Nothing" smiles Fiyero.

Chuckling, both Boq and Millie quickly scoot into their office, leaving the two alone.

"Come on you silly boy!" chirps Pfannee. A laugh and Pfannee jumps off of Fiyero, allowing the Prince to once again take in air. "Come on we still have a lot of work to do!"

Reaching down, Pfannee roughly grabs a hold of Fiyero's arm. A jerk and the dashing Prince is once again pulled to his feet. A wobble, before Pfannee pulls him down the hallway, leaving a cloud of dust behind them.

Fiyero followed Pfannee around for the rest of the afternoon. Which, wasn't so bad, unless you wanted to add that with the number of ass waggles and eyelash batting, but hey…who was counting…one-thousand-three hundred and sixty-five…oh sixty six!

During some of the times, Fiyero had tried to keep his eyes peeled for Elphaba, though with each fleeting moment, his chances of catching her seemed to dim as the day progressed. Thought there were sometimes; especially when they walked past the bathrooms, that he could have sworn he heard Elphaba inside…retching.

Oz…the woman _really _needed to lay off the liquor

By the afternoon a large amount of the Residents had gathered in the Fireside room for karaoke; which consisted of Residents and Care Managers grabbing up a mic and singing to their hearts content…which to Fiyero's chagrin…ended with the noise of crickets…chirping in the background.

Fiyero; who had been assigned karaoke duty sighed, before leaning further against the side of the wall. Rolling his eyes, he puffed out a single puff of air out of the corner of his lips, before his eyes darted to his watch.

_Oz…this karaoke thing has only been going on for five minutes! Yet it feels like it's been an eternity! _"Who in Oz would enjoy karaoke anyways" grumbles Fiyero to himself.

"Oh…Karaoke!" squeals a voice.

"Need I ask?" mutters Fiyero.

A flash of pink and Glinda appears at the center of the room, mic in hand.

"Oh my Oz! I hardly had anything prepared!" gushes the blonde.

"Oh…just sing something" chuckles an elderly woman.

"I know something!" came a small, sugary voice.

Glinda and the others turn and smile at the little girl, standing at the threshold, a pink backpack strap pressed firmly across her chest. Her long raven hair is half pulled back in two pigtails, each with a matching piece of pink lace tied into neat little bows.

"Nia!" squeals Glinda. A flash of pink and Glinda grabs up Nia's small little hand, before turning and pulling the little girl into the center of the room. "Thank Oz you're here…what should we sing?"

"Dancing Queen!" squeals Nia, mimicking Glinda perfectly in sound and pitch; much to Fiyero's chagrin.

"You heard her DJ…let's get this party started!" claps Glinda.

"What party?" asks Nia confused.

"Never mind" sighs Glinda.

Nia was about to question the blonde more, when the music started. Deciding to ask her later, she grabbed up her microphone and started dancing around, bouncing her small hips against Glinda's legs.

Spinning around, Glinda points an elegant finger back at Nia.

"It's all yours girlie!"

"You can dance…you can jive…having the time of your life!" sings Nia.

"See that girl; watch that scene, diggin' the dancing queen!"

One by one, the Residents sitting in the Fire Side room relax, huge smiles pull at the edges of their wrinkled lips, and a sparkle of joy glimmers in their eyes, watching Elphaba's daughter, and Glinda, dance and sing to the beat of their own drum.

"Friday night and the lights are low" jumping up on the table, Nia bends over, her dark chocolate eyes shimmering back at the Residents. "Looking out for the place to go"

Spinning, Nia points her microphone back at Glinda, who had taken it upon herself to add a few new "dance" moves of her own.

"Where they play the right music, getting in the swing…you come in to look for a King!" singing, Glinda turns and points at Fiyero, which earned him a roar from all the elderly ladies.

"Anybody could be that guy" sings Glinda. Spotting Siefer, she turns and points the microphone at him, which earned him a few playful, boos by the men. "Night is young and the music's high!"

"With a bit of rock music, everything is fine! You're in the mood for a dance, and when you get the chance…" giggles Nia.

Jumping up next to Nia, Glinda gently wraps an arm around the little girl's tiny waist.

"You are the dancing queen, young and sweet, only seventeen!"

"Dancing queen, feel the beat from the tambourine! You can dance…you can jive…having the time of your life!" sings Nia, as she points to every Resident clapping in front of her.

The sound of Glinda and Nia's singing not only brought the attention of other Resident's but of the Caregivers as well. And much to Fiyero's shock, all came and gathered around the Fireside room, watching, a huge smile plastered on each and everyone's faces.

"See that girl!" sings Glinda. Spinning, she spots Elphaba, standing in the far back. Laughing, she points a perfectly manicured finger at her best friend. "Watch that scene, diggin' the dancing queen!"

"You're a teaser, you turn em' on!" squeals Nia, seeing her mother blush.

"Leave them burning and then you're gone!" laughs Glinda.

"Looking out for another!" Turning, Glinda grabs Nia up and gently plops her on top of her shoulders. "Anyone will do! You're in the mood, for a dance, and when you get the chance…." Sings the two in perfect harmony.

Fiyero gasps, watching as the Residents and Caregivers rise and dance around in the room.

"What in Oz is happening here?!"

"Relax" came a soothing voice. Stunned, Fiyero whips around. His eyes soften, seeing Elphaba stand beside him, a warm, gentle smile on her lips. Oz she's beautiful.

"There just having fun" finishes Elphaba.

"You are the dancing queen! Young and sweet! Only seventeen!" sings everyone. "Dancing queen…feel the beat of the tambourine oh yeah!"

"You can dance! You can jive! Having the time of your life!" sings Nia as she turns and winks back at her mother.

"See that girl! Watch that scene…diggin' the dancing queen!"

Fiyero watches as Elphaba steps closer to her daughter, but pauses, a look of horror spreads across her face. Instantly, her hand flies to her mouth, and turning, darts out of the Fireside Room and into the bathroom.

"At least she's not running away from me" jokes Fiyero.


	12. Yero's Little Hero

Psycho Therapy

Chapter 12

Yero's Little Hero

_AN: Okay first of all, wow! Again, I'm completely blown away with the amount of reviews from the last chapter! Thank you guys so much! Really, your reviews are what keeps me going! Sorry for how long it took to update this, things have been a little crazy, family crap and work…blah blah blah…anyways…_

_ Huge shout outs go to:_

_ Fae the Queen! Lol, thank you for the review, and don't worry, you'll find out…soon. Thank you again for the review! Your awesome!_

_ Mad-Idina-Fan98! Thank you for the review! This coming from one amazifying author as well! Seriously guys! Check out Mad-Idina's stories! There awesome!_

_ NiatheWickedLover! Lol, your very welcome! And yes, it was so much fun writing both you and Glinda singing! Lol. Thank you so much for the review! You're an absolute peach! And like Fae, you'll just have to keep reading to find out._

_ Elphaba-WWW! *frowns* that's not a review…go back and review…I demand you go back and leave a proper review this instant! *Stamps foot and waits* No…alright. Thank you for the review and you'll see! Lol_

_ Elphaba'sGirl! Lol, thank you for the review! _

_ ComingandGoingByBubble! Love your new pic! Lol, thank you so much for the review! Hugs!_

_ L8lzytnwer! Lol, thank you for the review and as stated above…you'll just have to wait. _

_ Maddy! Lol, thank you for the review! You're a peach!_

_ And a huge hello and warm welcome to:_

_ LuciferOfTheSouthPole! Love the name, yes, these chapters are a bit of fillers, but I'm really trying to take this story slow and not rush it like my others. Thank you for the review and for reading this story!_

_ Alright, new chapter, more madcap fun ahead! Thank you all again for the wonderful reviews! Really, thank you all from the bottom of my heart! Enjoy and God Bless!_

The Residents, Glinda, Fiyero, Nia and Siefer watched stunned as Elphaba flew to the bathroom, her dainty hand covering her mouth, and her face paling considerably. Each one; save for Fiyero, who stood there like the brainless scarecrow that he was, with one thought, rumbling like thunder within their brains, a hidden fear screaming back at them.

Blinking, Fiyero turned and was about to speak, but silenced the question dancing at the tip of his tongue, at the fear, sparkling deep in the eyes of both the blonde and the Doctor.

"Is this a new sport for her or something?" jokes Fiyero, which only earned him a couple of questioning glares from Glinda and Siefer. "What?"

"This isn't a joking matter FiFi" growls Glinda through clenched teeth. Fearful, Fiyero stepped back. He didn't like the anger shimmering in the blonde's eyes.

"Neither is FiFi" growls back Fiyero. Oz, that infernal nickname! Why couldn't she come up with something better…more masculine…like Fiyero! Oh wait…that's already his name!

Huffing, Glinda turned and directed her glare to Siefer.

"You" snarls Glinda. Rising on her tiptoes, Glinda grabs hard onto Siefer's ear, and pinching it, forces his head down, until his dark sapphire eyes glared back into dark cerulean. "Office…now"

"Let go of my ear first…and I'll be happy to oblige you" growls Siefer through clenched teeth. Oz, he hated it when people pinched his ears. I mean for Ozsakes his Grandmamma used to do that to him! Course it was alright when he was a child, but he's a man now…a very masculine man, with pride and…stuff.

Smirking, Glinda released Siefer from her grasp, and turning on the tips of her toes, all but stormed towards his office, leaving Fiyero even more confusified then he already was.

"Don't ask" growls Siefer as he rubs his now sore ear.

"Wasn't going to!" his eyes widen and his hands lift up to his chest in a mock "I surrender" motion. "Honest!" smirks Fiyero. Inwardly, he couldn't help but relish watching this man, who towered over him by at least two feet, squirm beneath the heated gaze of a woman who stood to the level of his stomach. _Way to show her who's boss there Doc._

Growling, Siefer brusquely brushed past Fiyero, and stopping, turned his head.

"Be thankful _you're_ not married to either girl" looking over his shoulder, he eyes, the Prince one last time, before turning and storming down the hallway; a thick, heavy thundercloud booming above his head.

"Yeah…lucky me" grumbles Fiyero under his breath. Feeling something, or someone pull at the tails of his shirt, Fiyero's head lowers, and his eyes widen, seeing little Nia, looking up at him, her large chocolate eyes sparkle with unshed tears, and her small lips quiver. "Yes?"

"Is mommy alright?" asks Nia, her voice sounding so small, and frightened.

"Oh ah" stammers Fiyero. Oz, he wasn't good with kids! He never was and never would be. Heck, most of the time, kids would run away from him, screaming. For what, he wasn't sure? He wasn't ugly, _that _he knew for sure. Maybe they ran away because of his rugged good looks?

A whimpering cry knocked Fiyero from his daydreams. Blinking, his mind cleared, as he beheld Elphaba's small daughter, crying at his feet. Her long raven hair fell over her shoulders, darkening her appearance.

And for the first time, hearing this child, this cute little cherubs cries, pulled on the Prince's heartstrings. Slowly, he kneeled before the sobbing girl, and awkwardly, gathered her small body up in his arms. Pulling her close, he held her.

"It'll be alright sweetie…your mommy is just a little sick at the moment…her tummy is not being nice to her…that's all" soothes Fiyero, or what he hoped was a soothing tone.

"But…mommy never…ever throws up like this" cries Nia. Sniffling, she brings her arm up and wipes the snot, dripping from her nose; a motion, which earned her a small grimace from the Prince.

"Well…I'm sure you yourself has had a time when your tummy wasn't feeling all that great right?" asks Fiyero. Oz, where in Shiz was Elphaba!

"Aha" sniffles Nia.

"Well…the same thing for your mommy…her tummy isn't feeling all that great either" smiles Fiyero. _Please let that satisfy her so I can go!_

"But…I never throwed up"

_Ozdangit! _Sighing, Fiyero forced a smile on his lips. And though it looked strained, he still hoped it looked natural enough to help soothe the child, crying before him.

"No…never?" asks Fiyero gently.

"No" whimpers Nia.

"Well…sometimes people's tummies make them do things they normally don't do"

"Like throwed up?" asks Nia.

"Yeah…exactly" Slowly, Fiyero's body relaxed, seeing hope once again sparkle in Nia's large, chocolate eyes. _Oz, her eyes are so much like Elphaba's. _Gently, Fiyero's hand rises and cups Nia's tear-stained cheek. "It'll be alright little one"

"You prwomise?" asks Nia.

"I promise" smiles Fiyero. Gently, his thumb rises, and wipes away a stray tear, trailing down her glistening cheek.

Wobbly, Elphaba steps out of the bathroom, the color slowly returning to her face. Her hand trembles as it rises to wipe away the none-existent puke from the sides of her lips. Sweat, glistened across her forehead, and yet she paid it no mind.

"I'm never…_ever _drinking again!" burps Elphaba. A deep red hue spreads across her cheeks. Giggling, one hand rises, the tips press lightly against her lips, as her other hand lowers and cups her stomach. A light groan, slips past her lips, and vibrates against the tips of her fingers, feeling her stomach flip and twist in a nauseating rhythm. Oz, if she could, she would scream at her stomach to behave…hey…that's not a bad idea!

In her mind, she could see herself standing there, scolding her stomach, and the looks both Residents and Care Managers, would be giving her.

_The people of Oz already think I'm a freak…no need in giving them even more ammunition…or proof of my freakiness_

Sighing, Elphaba closed her eyes. If she couldn't yell at her stomach verbally, then at least mentally, she could. And for a moment, she stood there, screaming in her mind for her stomach to start behaving itself…lest it wanted to try and digest the Dining Room's food again…blah!

Slowly, but surly, her stomach settled. Satisfied, a small smirk slid across Elphaba's soft lips. Turning, the smile faded once her dark chocolate eyes fell upon Fiyero, holding her daughter tight against his body, his arms wound tight around her small frame. But that wasn't what had gotten Elphaba all worked up and ready to fly off the handle, for it wasn't the fact that he was holding her _per-say _that got her blood boiling, it was the tears.

One thought crashed through her mind: The asshole hurt her daughter! Enraged, Elphaba storms up next to Fiyero and growling, reaches out and grabs onto her daughter's arm.

"What in Oz do you think you're doing!?" screams Elphaba, causing not only the Resident's but a few of the Care Managers to turn their heads.

"I…I…I" stammers Fiyero taken a back. He wasn't expecting Elphaba to suddenly pounce on him, especially not when all he was trying to do was comfort her daughter. "Helping?" squeaks Fiyero.

"Helping?" asks Elphaba incredulously.

"Your daughter was crying! I was only trying to help!" exclaims Fiyero. Oz, he had just about enough of Elphaba jumping down his throat over the tiniest, inconsequential things.

"And you saw fit to touch her?" growls Elphaba. In all honesty, she didn't really know why she was so pissed. If she took a step back and assessed the situation in a more calm fashion, then maybe…just maybe, she wouldn't be so mad…maybe.

"What was I supposed to do? She was crying for Ozsakes!"

"Anything else _but _touch my daughter!" snarls Elphaba.

"Mommy?" asks Nia confused.

"Not now Nia!" scolds Elphaba. "You have no right…no right at all to be touching my daughter!"

"And you have no right in jumping down my throat every five seconds for every little thing I do! I mean my Oz woman! I can't even fart without you screaming your head off at me!" exclaims Fiyero. Slowly, he rises his dark sapphire eyes bore into enraged chocolate.

"Language!"

"What fart? Fart isn't a bad word?" states Fiyero frowning.

"It's not a word Nia needs to hear!"

"There's worse words than just fart!" defends Fiyero.

"I said watch your language!"

"Fart fart fart fart fart fart fart fart fart fart fart fart fart fart fart fart fart fart fart fart fart fart fart fart fart fart fart fart fart fart fart fart fart fart!" repeats Fiyero in a taunting voice.

"Fiyero" growls Elphaba in a low and very dangerous tone.

Smirking, Fiyero leans in closer, until the tip of his nose was but a hairs length away from hers.

"Fart"

"That's it!" howls Elphaba.

Fiyero watches frightened, as Elphaba's hand rises in the air. Wincing, he mentally prepared himself for the slap of fate.

"No!" wails a voice.

Startled, Elphaba steps back, her hand trembled in midair, and yet her dark chocolate eyes could move away from the small figure of her daughter, standing protectively in front of Fiyero. Her small arms spread out wide to the side, the same hard, determined glare, shimmering in her dark eyes.

"Nia?" whispers Elphaba startled.

For a moment, Fiyero stood, his entire body tensed, and his eyes clenched tight. Confused at not feeling anything, he cautiously cracks an eye open.

A muffled gasp, slips past his lips, seeing Elphaba stand rigid before him, her raised hand trembling high in the air.

"What?" starts Fiyero, but stops, feeling something or someone, press against him. Immediately, his eyes snap to the ground, and widen, seeing little Nia, stand before him. "Nia?"

"Don't you hurt my Fiywero!" screams Nia.

"Nia baby…I" starts Elphaba, but stops once realization slams hard into her brain of what she was about to do. Never, in all her years, had she ever dared laid a hand on anybody! And yet here she stood, hand held high, ready to smack the smug smile off the Prince's lips.

Trembling, Elphaba's hand lowered, her eyes never leave her daughters as she slowly steps away. Tears crest at the edges of her eyes, breaking Fiyero's heart.

_Who knew…the witch actually has a heart?_

"I'm…sorry" whispers Elphaba. Turning, she flees down the hallway, leaving both Fiyero and Nia alone.

Sniffing, Nia turns, the anger leaves her eyes, replaced with a softness he dared not believe a child her age, could possess.

"You okay Fiywero?" asks Nia innocently.

"You didn't have to do that you know" replies Fiyero gently.

"Yes I do…mommy was going to hurt my Fiywero…and nobody hurts my Fiywero…not even my mommy" answers Nia proudly.

"Nia angel" smiles Fiyero. Slowly, he kneels before the small child. "I appreciate what you did and all…but it wasn't necessary…I deserved to be slapped by your mommy"

"No you don't" growls Nia.

"Normally I would agree"

"But?" asks Nia, feeling that there was more.

"I was asking for it Nia"

"How?" asks Nia confused.

"I was goading your mother" smiles Fiyero. Oz, she sure is an adorable little girl.

"Goat? What goat?" asks Nia confused. Slowly, she quirks her head to the side.

"Not goat…goad…I goaded your mother"

"What does goad mean?" frowns Nia.

"It means I was provoking her…teasing her…purposefully making her angry?" explains Fiyero, trying yet failing to come up with a logical word that would make sense to this little girl, who, just stared at him.

"Oh…you were teasing mommy! Like daddy does!" squeals Nia.

"Sort of" smiles Fiyero. "Only…I was purposefully trying to make her angry"

"Why?" asks Nia.

"It's an adult thing sweetie…something you'll understand when you get older" smiles Fiyero. Gently, his hand rises and pats Nia's shoulder.

"If being an adult means all these confusifying things than no thank you" replies Nia, making a face.

"Being an adult isn't all that bad" smiles Fiyero.

"Should I go get mommy and have her apologize? That's what she and daddy makes me do"

"No honey…we'll apologize later…when we've both calmed down" smiles Fiyero.

"Okay" shrugs Nia. Turning, Nia's big chocolate eyes scan her surroundings. Frowning, she turns and stares sadly back at Fiyero. "Where's auntie Glinda and daddy?"

"I think they went to your daddy's office sweet pea"

"Why?" asks Nia.

"I don't know sweetheart"

"Oh" frowns Nia.

Oz, she was good. This little girl knew exactly how to tug on his heartstrings, and for Fiyero, he both adored and hated it at the same time.

"Why don't you and I go into the kitchen and find us some ice cream?" offers Fiyero. A crooked smile pulled at the sides of Fiyero's lips, watching as little Nia's eyes lit up. _Works every time_

Angrily, Glinda shoves Siefer inside his office and whirling around, slams the door shut and locks it. This was one meeting she wished to have uninterrupted.

"Oz Glin! Did you have to be so rough!" growls Siefer, as he rubs his sore ear.

"Spill it!" growls Glinda.

"I…excuse me?" asks Siefer, taken aback by her bluntness.

"What in Oz is wrong with my Elphie? She was fine last night and now she's all barfified today! So spill it! What happened?"

"As if it's any of your business" protests Siefer.

"It is _my _business when it comes to my Elphie's health! Now spill…what happened?"

"She drank too much last night…there end of story see ya bye bye" waves off Siefer, signaling to the blonde that this discussion was over and done with.

Angrily, Glinda steps up to Siefer's desk, and clenching her hands into tight fists, slam them hard on the surface, causing not only his papers, but his coffee cup to teeter and shake.

If there was one thing Glinda absolutely detested; aside from one who couldn't color coordinate their clothes to match their eyes, was being patronized, or brushed brusquely aside. After all, she was Glinda Upland, and nobody, absolutely _nobody, _including her husband; patronized her.

"Stuff it Sie-Sie!" snarls Glinda. A ghost of a smile, crested along the edge of the blonde's slender lips. For she knew how much Siefer absolutely detested the nickname; save for if Elphie. "I know your hiding something…so spill…or else"

"Or else what?" challenges Siefer.

"I'll paint your entire office pink, and decorate it with stuffed unicorns and teddy bears"

"No!" gasps Siefer in mock-horror. "Anything but the teddy bears and Unicorns!"

"Don't forget pink" smirks Glinda.

"Glinda…you can't honestly believe _that's _going to convince me to say anything" smirks Siefer.

"It's worked before" smiles Glinda triumphantly.

"The _first _time you threatened me with that yes…it kind of loses its affects after the last fifty times of using it, so unless you can come up with something better, I bid thee goodbye" waves off Siefer.

Guilt weighted heavy on Elphaba's heart. Guilt and utter revulsion for what she had almost done, for what she almost had her daughter bear witness to.

She and Siefer had sworn that they would never raise a hand to their child, nor anyone else. A promise, Elphaba meant to keep. She never wanted her daughter to bear witness to the same atrocities to which she herself had become accustomed too in her youth. And now, now she had broken that promise.

The cool breeze whistled by, taking with it a few loose strands of raven locks. Sighing, Elphaba weakly tucked the loose strands behind her ear before turning and facing the lake; sparkling and shimmering in the cool of the sunlight.

Tears blossomed in her eyes, yet she made no move to wipe them away.

Taking in a shuddering breath, Elphaba unsteadily plopped herself down in the swing seat, her eyes stared blearily out at the water's edge; a crest of liquid silver crashing on top of the other in rolling waves of thunder.

A lone crystal tear dances down Elphaba's quivering cheek, yet she paid it no heed.

Angrily, she wiped the tear away. Oz, she absolutely detested it when she cried. To her, crying was a sign of weakness, and she was far from being weak! But worse, a tear, was also a sign, a signal for the pain to continue, adding more fuel to an already fervid flame.

For a moment, her mind relapsed back to her childhood, and she stiffened, hearing the voices of the past, echo loud in her already fractured mind.

_You're an abomination! A curse!...Slap._

Shuddering, Elphaba bolted upright, her dark chocolate eyes widened, and her breathes came out hard, and heavy. Her heart thundered hard in her chest, and soon, she found it hard to breath.

Wheezing, her hand rose and clutched at her chest. The world spun and her vision hazed, and the pain returned. Gasping, she slipped from the chair and fell hard onto her knees.

Tears bristled at the edge of her eyes. She could feel it, the sweet serenade of darkness, closing in around her. A shortened gasp and her world went dark.

Defeated, Glinda turned and stepped towards the door, that is, until a thought came crashing into her brain. Smiling, she turned, and stepped shrewdly back towards Siefer's desk, a devious smile painted on her pink lips.

"Yes?" growls Siefer through clenched teeth.

"Oh nothing...just had been thinking" whistles Glinda innocently.

"Congratulotions…you actually have a brain" claps Siefer mockingly.

"Don't you wanna know what I was thinking of?" asks Glinda, undeterred by Siefer's brush off.

"Not particularly" answers Siefer dryly. _Oz, if this is about fashion, I'm going to hang myself!_

"I was just thinking…of the time when we _all _down to Lake Chorge…and spent the day sun tanning and swimming at my family's estate" continues Glinda.

Gulping, Siefer slowly leaned back in his chair, his dark, sapphire eyes stare pleadingly back at the blonde. _Oh hells no!_

"And that cutified speedo you wore that day" continues Glinda. Smiling, she taps a well-manicured finger against her lips. "I bet the Residents…as well as the staff would absolutely _love _to see that picture"

"You wouldn't!" gasps Siefer. _Curse you Glinda and your infernal camera!_

Smiling, Glinda leans against Siefer's desk. Her long, golden hair spills over her shoulders, darkening her appearance.

"Oh wouldn't I?" challenges Glinda.

"I…I don't believe you" stammers Siefer. _Lame!_

"Just t_ry _me" laughs Glinda.

"What do you want?" asks Siefer, giving up. He couldn't fight her, not with the blackmail of showing the entire staff and residents the picture of him in those tight pink speedo's, which coincidentally was a dare made by said blonde.

"What's wrong with my Elphie? And don't say it's from the liquor she drank last night. I can tell there's more to it than that"

"And how do you figure that?" challenges Siefer. _Oz, when will he learn to keep his big mouth shut!_

"You wouldn't be walking around all modified…and thinking" answers Glinda, wrinkling her nose in disgust at the last part.

"What's with you and thinking?" frowns Siefer.

"It's thinking! Thinking will cause you wrinkles and ruin your complexion!" exclaims Glinda.

"Aha…and this coming from one who spends an hour just to wash their face?" asks Siefer mischievously.

"My morning regime has nothing to do with the topic at hand"

"Oh my Oz Glinda!" exclaims Siefer.

"What? What is it!?"

"Don't be alarmed…but you just!" gasps. "Thought!" exclaims Siefer in a mocking tone.

"I did! Oh fates curse! See! This is what happens when you surround yourself with smartified people! They start rubbing off on you!" cries Glinda.

"Or maybe it's because you really do have a brain…and you just choose to show your smartness" asks Siefer.

For a moment, Glinda considers Siefer's explanation.

"Nah"

"Oz…blondes" sighs Siefer.

"Now spill…what has your panties in such a twist?" asks Glinda.

"I" starts Siefer. "I'm afraid…she may…be pregnant" squeaks Siefer.

"PREGNANT! YOU MEAN YOU MAY OR MAY NOT HAVE KNOCKED UP MY ELPHIE!" roars Glinda.

"Nice term there Glinda"

"DON'TBECUTEWITHMEYOUNGMAN!YOU MAYOR MAYNOTHAVE KNOCKEDUPMYBESTFRIEND!WHATTHEHELLISTHEMATTERIWTHYO U!" roars Glinda, before knocking Siefer upside the head.

"Hey! Watch the hair!"

"Your hair is the least of my worries! My Elphie may be pregnant! Ozdamnit Siefer! I thought you were being careful!" scolds Glinda.

"I was!"

"And?" asks Glinda, not giving him any room to protest.

"Well…you know how things go…one thing leads to another and-"

"Siefer…I'm well aware of the mechanics of love-making…what I want to know is how you could honestly make love to Elphie without using some form of protection?" asks Glinda, calming a little.

"She was drunk Glinda…I couldn't convince her otherwise" replies Siefer defeated.

"Couldn't you just…I don't know…lock her in the bedroom or something?"

"And risk her busting down the door? You know how she gets!" exclaims Siefer.

"Yes…and we have you to thank for that" snarls Glinda.

"Hey…it's not my fault that I'm good!" defends Siefer.

"Please" gags. "I don't need to know this"

"Well…you started it" pouts Siefer.

"How long?" asks Glinda.

"I…say whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!" exclaims Siefer.

"I asked how long?"

"Didn't…didn't you just say you-"asks Siefer confused.

"Not that! Oz you perv! I meant how long ago did you to make love!?" screams Glinda in disgust.

"Oh…last night"

"And how long does it take until we find out?" asks Glinda.

"A few days…a week at the most…why?" asks Siefer.

"You have till then…and _if _Elphie's symptoms continue…you better pray for a miracle or something" replies Glinda.

"You don't think that I've been considering such?"

"Like what?" asks Glinda.

"I don't know…a miscarriage or something"

"And how would that happen?" asks Glinda confused.

"We'll cross that bridge if we come to it…for now…we just have to keep our fingers crossed" is all Siefer says in a dark tone.

"Ice cream yeah! Ice cream ice cream ice cream ice cream ice cream ice cream ice cream ice cream ice cream ice cream ice cream!" chatters Nia enthusiastically.

Stunned, Fiyero watches as Nia bounces up and down on the tips of her small toes, a sparkle, glimmers in her dark chocolate eyes, and a huge smile, slides across her dainty lips. Her long raven hair bounces like cascading waves of ebony off her small shoulders.

Laughing, Fiyero slowly lifts a finger up, and pressing it against his lips, signals for the little, bouncing ball of sugar to be quiet. Understanding, Nia repeats the move, and giggles.

Laughing, Fiyero nods his head towards the kitchen. A small giggle and Nia silently follows behind Fiyero, her small, dainty fingers pressed against her lips.

It had taken quite a bit of stealth; something Fiyero had not dared believe a child of Nia's age to possess, though it shouldn't have surprise him. She _was, _after all, Elphaba's child.

Nia, to Fiyero's amazement, had shown him a secret passageway leading into the kitchen, one; upon a whispered breath, that only the cooks and Elphaba herself knew of.

Ice cream in hand, the two slipped out of the kitchen undetected by either the cooks, or the Gorilla woman. Giggling, the two sprinted towards the Fire Side Room.

"Oh my Oz! That was so much fun!" squeals Nia. Taking a lick of her strawberry ice cream, her large, chocolate eyes darted up, and stared confused at Fiyero. "How did you learned to do that?"

"My dear little one…I'm a Prince!" laughs Fiyero. Wrinkling her little nose in confusion, Fiyero sighed, and gestured with his head towards the couch. "There was several times I had to slip into the kitchen undetected to steal a few cookies before supper"

"Oh" nods Nia, though truly, she didn't really understand him. I mean, he's a Prince after all! Wouldn't a Prince have some diplomatic right to have cookies and ice cream whenever he wanted?

Silently, the two finished off their ice cream.

Fiyero turned, and laughed, seeing small smudges of pink ice cream smeared across Nia's small lips and cheeks.

"What's so funny?" asks Nia confused.

_Oz…this kid's adorabubble…_Pulling a napkin out of his pocket, Fiyero carefully wiped away the last remnants of ice cream from Nia's face and lips.

"You evidence all over your face" laughs Fiyero, after Nia flashed him an annoyed glare.

"Oh…it's a good thing you wiped it away…or else Cookie would have been upset" giggles Nia.

"Cookie?" frowns Fiyero.

"The head chief…she hates it when I sneaked into the kitchen and steal cookies"

"I wonder why" mutters Fiyero dryly. "Her name is really Cookie?"

"No…that's just what I likes to call her" giggles Nia.

"I see" shaking his head, he gives Nia a warm smile before resting his arm on the top of the couch. "So…how's school?"

"It's wonderful! I'm the top of my class!" squeals Nia.

"Why am I not surprised" laughs Fiyero.

"Why you say that?" asks Nia confused.

"Because you have a very smartified mother and father" laughs Fiyero as he gently taps Nia's small little nose, which earned him another round of squeals.

"Oh my Oz Fiywero! There's this really chunky guy in my class!"

"Chunky?" frowns Fiyero.

"You know…what auntie Glinda calls a good looking dude who steps past her"

"Oh…you mean hunky" laughs Fiyero.

"That's what I said…chunky!"

"Oh oh…sounds like our little Nia has developed her first crush"

Elphaba awoke an hour later. Small beads of sweat glistened across her forehead. The pain in her chest, had dulled to a low ache, and her breathes had returned; uneven, but at least she could breathe again.

Shuddering, she weakly rose to her feet, her eyes, never leaving lake, lapping in time to her rapid heartbeat against the shore. Blood pounded behind her ears, and one Ozdamn of a headache, slowly was cresting just at the edge of her conscious.

Sighing, she weakly leaned against the back of the chair. She had been lucky. This attack was minor, compared to the ones she's experienced before.

For a while she sat there on the swing, her eyes listlessly staring off into the distance, the sound of the waves crashing loud in her ears. Closing her eyes, she listened to the sound of her heart, beating like a steady drum, slowing with each breath she took.

When at last she felt strong enough to move, Elphaba slowly, yet gracefully rose from the swing. Sighing, she closed her eyes, dreading what was to come. She knew she needed to apologize, mainly to her daughter more than to Fiyero.

Opening her eyes, she took one last glance at the lake, before turning and heading back into the building; to face the music so to speak.

Startled, both Fiyero and Nia turn to see Glinda, leaning casually against the edge of the wall her slender arms cross loosely against her chest.

"Auntie Glinda!" squeals Nia. Bouncing off the couch, Nia all but runs full sprint towards Glinda.

"Hello to you little one" giggles Glinda. Gently, she wraps her arms around Nia's small frame. "So…who's this chunky guy you were talking about?" asks Glinda.

Aimlessly, Elphaba wandered the building, searching for her daughter, and praying that she would be alone. That was the last thing she needed, was for Fiyero to still be there, or Glinda…or Ozforbid, a Resident or two.

About to give up she turned ready to head up the stairs to their home, when voices, caught her attention. Turning, she followed the voices back to the Fireside room, and spotting both Glinda and Fiyero, quickly ducked behind a wall.

Slowly, Glinda kneels before Nia, a twinkle of mischief and pride, sparkles in her dark, cerulean eyes.

"He's so hunkified Auntie Glinda!" squeals Nia.

"And exactly _how _hunkified is he?" giggles Glinda.

"So hunkilicious!" squealed Nia.

"Hunkilicious?" questioned Fiyero. Turning, he glared up at Glinda. "A word you taught her?"

"Why do you automatically look to me to being the culprit!" exclaims Glinda.

"Because you're the only one that would both come up with that word and use it" replies Fiyero dryly. Which unseen by any of them, earned a small giggle to escape from Elphaba lips, for she was thinking the exact same thing.

"Honestly" huffs Glinda in defeat.

"Oh Auntie Glinda he's so hunkified! I swears I'm going to marry him…and then me and him can wrestle all the time…like mommy and daddy do!" squeals Nia.

Glinda pales, and Fiyero struggles to keep his laughter under control as Nia looks to either adult, a confused look on her face.

"What?" asks Nia frowning.

"Nia" gasps Glinda. _Oz wrestling! Elphie and Siefer really need to learn to control themselves! _"Sweetie" slowly, Glinda rises to her feet, and turning, plops down next to Nia. Gently, she lifts the precocious six year old into her lap. "What do you mean by "wrestling?"

"You know wrestling! Mommy and Daddy do it all the time in their bedroom…and sometimes in the living room"

"You mean play wrestling…right?" gulps Glinda. Oz she prayed, hoped to Lurline and the Unnamed God that that was exactly what the little girl meant.

Unseen by any of them, Elphaba herself, had grown pale, hearing her daughter speak so openly about what she and Siefer did in the privacy of their own home.

Inwardly, she cursed herself, for she had always hoped, believed that the both of them had been very careful in not letting their daughter hear them.

"I don't know…they wrestle…and daddy makes mommy make all these weird noises" continues Nia.

A snort and Glinda turns and glares at Fiyero, who was just about ready to lose it. Sending him a death glare, she slowly turns and relaxes as she stares back at Nia.

"What kind of noises sweet pea?" asks Glinda gently. It wasn't any of her business, and it wasn't funny, and yet she couldn't help but ask, for she had seen Elphie peek out of the corner of her eye. And she absolutely relished in torturing her friend, especially with stuff she knew would embarrass the hell out of her.

"I don't know…these strange moaning sounds like…oh yeah…oh yeah baby right there…yes…yes…oh my-"starts Nia. A flash of emerald and a dainty hand clasps firmly against Nia's lips, silencing her.

Instantly, both Fiyero and Glinda's eyes snap up and widen, seeing Elphaba stand before them, one hand clamped firmly across her daughter's lips, the other, wrapped protectively around her small body.

"Well look at the time!" exclaims Elphaba, her cheeks were burning, and a heavy blush, spread across her face, which earned a few loud snickers from both Glinda and Fiyero. "It's time for you my sweet to go upstairs and start your homework"

"But mommy…it's only-" protests Nia as she shakes her face away from her mother's hand.

"Now don't argue Nia…go on…off with you" smiles Elphaba.

Hopping off the couch, Nia turns and glares back at her mother, before bounding out of the Fireside Room, and up the stairs.

Turning, Elphaba watches as her daughter disappears. Her hands on her lips, she limply shakes her head, before sighing. Oz…kids. Hearing the snickers behind her, she turned, and glared down at both Glinda and Fiyero, who had scooted closer, each holding the other as they laughed.

"And what is so Ozdamn funny!" snarls Elphaba.

"You!" laughs Glinda.

"Me?" exclaims Elphaba.

"You! You and Siefer! Oh my Oz do you really sound like that!?" laughs Fiyero.

"That's none of your Ozdamn business what my husband and I do in the privacy of our home! And I'd thank you both to remember that!" yells Elphaba, her dander was up, and yet that only made Glinda and Fiyero laugh all the harder.

"Oh Siefer…oh yes baby…right there…oh yeah" teases Glinda.

Growling, Elphaba stamps her foot hard on the ground.

"THIS IS NOT A LAUGHING MATTER GLINDA ARDUENNA UPLAND TENMEADOWS!" roars Elphaba. And though, under normal circumstances, Glinda would have been frightened by Elphaba's raise of voice, only made her dissolve further into laughter. Followed quickly by Fiyero.

"This _isn't _funny!" screams Elphaba as she stomps her foot on the ground again.

The laughter, though not as loud as Elphaba believed, had at least drawn Siefer out of his office. Curious, he stepped down the hallway, and peeked around the corner.

A frown, pulled on his lips, seeing his wife, huffing in anger at both Glinda and Fiyero; who both were lost in a bad laughing fit.

"What in Oz is so funny?" asks Siefer.

"Your…your daughter!" pants Fiyero through peals of laughter. "Your daughter is so freaking cute!"

"And how is that relevant to my question?" frowns Siefer.

"She" laughs Glinda. "She was telling us about how you and Elphie "wrestle and the sounds you make Elphie make!"

"I…what?" asks Siefer confused.

"Maybe this" pants Fiyero. "Will refresh your memory…oh yeah baby…oh yeah right there…oh yeah"

Stiffening, Siefer's face pales, and his breathes come out short, and gasping. His heart thundered hard in his chest, and a sheen of sweat, glistened across his forehead.

He could feel it, a heat, flushing across his face. Slowly, he turned, and eyed his wife, who stood tall and regal before the two laughing baboons, a hardened glare in her eyes, which in truth could have melted ice.

"Ah…honey?" starts Siefer. Fear took hold, fear of what Elphaba and her uncontrolled magick may do to either Glinda or Fiyero. And though the two deserved it, he really wasn't in the mood in having to deal with the ambulance, nor the thousand questions that would be coming his way by the EMT'S in regards to either of their injuries. Gently, he reached out and lightly grabbed at his wife's arm. "Isn't there some files that need your attention?"

Growling, Elphaba whips around, and glares back at Siefer.

"Don't" growls Elphaba through clenched teeth.

"No need to ask twice" squeaks Siefer. Quickly, he releases his wife's arms. Lithely, her arm slaps against her thighs. And at that moment, Siefer sees the small flickers of emerald and black sparks of electricity, dancing on the tips of her fingers. _Oh boy…a…duck!_

"You. Think. This. Is. Funny?" huffs Elphaba.

"Yes!" squeals Glinda.

"Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad answer" mutters Siefer, after noticing the sparks of electricity growing brighter.

"Really?" asks Elphaba. Darkly, she cocks her head to the side.

"Really baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad " mutters Siefer.

"Oh Fae…the look on your face!" laughs Fiyero. "It…it was absolutely priceless!"

"Something baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad is happening here now" sings Siefer.

"You honestly think this is funny?" growls Elphaba.

The sparks dancing at the tip of Elphaba's fingers grow brighter, and the air starts to crackle. The lights in the Fireside Room start to flicker and teeter. The t.v flickers on and off and a fuzzy audio, blares out of the speakers.

"Thar she blows!" bellows Siefer, before ducking behind the couch.

"Elphie?" quivers Glinda. Now she was scared, for never, had she seen her friend this pissed off. A whimper and she jumps, hearing the lamp next to her rattle before falling off the table and shattering.

"What in Oz is happening!?" exclaims Fiyero.

"One pissed off witch" replies Siefer, as he pokes his head above the couch.

"What do we do?" asks Fiyero, fear laced deep in his voice.

"Pray!" exclaims Siefer, before ducking his head.

"You really think this is a laughing matter!" exclaims Elphaba.

"Now Elphie…we were only kidding" squeaks Glinda.

"This isn't funny!" roars Elphaba.

"Ah…is this a bad time?" came a timid voice.

"What!?" Whipping around, Elphaba glares at the person who dared interrupt her.

Squeaking in fear, Taylania; Elphaba's childhood friend, stood timidly at the threshold. Her beautiful long, hazel hair is half pulled back into elegant braids, the rest, cascade like waves of honey, down her slender shoulders. Her deep, hazel eyes stare timidly back at Elphaba; and though normally, anyone aside from Elphaba wouldn't have noticed the small glint of green, sparkling deep in her eyes.

She stood tall, and regal, yet at the same time, timid and shy. Her arms were long, yet slender, and she held the perfect hourglass figure.

"Ta…Taylania?" whispers Elphaba hoarsely.

"Did I come at a bad time? I can leave and come back when it's more convenient" turning, she was about to step towards the door when a flash of green sped past her.

A blink and Elphaba engulfs Taylania in a bear hug of an embrace, leaving the others spellbound, each with their mouths hanging open.

"Oh my Oz Taylania! I'm so glad you're here! When did you arrive? How long are you staying? Can I get you anything?" rants Elphaba.

"I'm fine really" laughs Taylania. "Are you sure this isn't' inconvenient?"

"What no…why?" frowns Elphaba.

"Well…you were" starts Taylania, as she gestures towards both Glinda and Fiyero, who had somehow grasped onto each other during Elphaba's rant.

"Oh…those two idiots…no" replies Elphaba darkly. Turning, she smiles back at Taylania. Gently, she wraps an arm around her friends shoulder "How long are you staying?"

Siefer and the others watch silently as Elphaba and Taylania disappear up the stairs, a chorus of giggles soon follow.

"What…what just happened?" pants Fiyero.

"The storm which is Elphaba Thropp" answers Siefer sighing.

"Oz…they should have an alarm or something that goes off to warn people" quivers Fiyero.

"Like a tornado siren?" asks Glinda.

"Yes…except it would be an Elphaba siren"


	13. How to Make a Blonde Lose There Mind

Psycho Therapy

Chapter 13

How to Make a Blonde

Lose There Mind

_AN: Thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews! I'm glad you all enjoyed the last chapter, and thank you so much for sticking with it! Your reviews and continued support means the world to me! Thank you and God Bless!_

Snorting, Siefer waved off Glinda and Fiyero's comment. Though inwardly, he had to agree, his wife _did _have one hell of a bad temper to which he had been privy to have been on the receiving end…more times than none.

"She's not _that _bad" though he quickly regretted his comment by the glare being shot his way by the blonde, and the incredulous look by Fiyero. "What?"

"Not that bad?" mutters Fiyero, spellbound. Oz, had he knocked his head and gotten amnesia or something? Not that bad!? "Not that bad!...Have you forgotten your wife sending me flying like a comet pulled from orbit…hurtled through space and colliding with Oz in an ozshattering quake!"

Siefer and Glinda stared dumbfounded at the Prince as he wildly gestured with his hands. Both jumped, when Fiyero clasped his hands together in a thundering roar; to emulate the impact of a comet hitting Oz of course.

"Err…FiFi?" asks Glinda. Slowly, she stepped up next to the Prince, her dark cerulean eyes never leaving his face. A soft smile crested on her lips, seeing the determination, the fire, alight within his eyes. Oz, he really was into his theory. Gently, she laid a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Startled out of his reverie, Fiyero jumped back. His arms rose and crossed over his face, and he cowered.

"Don't hurt me!" exclaims Fiyero.

"Ah…FiFi?"

Sighing, Siefer stepped closer to the now cowering Prince, and laying a gentle hand on his shoulder leaned in close. "Dude…be a man" whispered Siefer in Fiyero's ear.

"Must be as swift as a coursing river!...Be a man!" lowering her voice a few octaves, Glinda marches gallantly around the Fire Side Room. "With all the force of a great typhoon! Be a man!"

"We get it Glinda!" scolds Siefer. Oz, he really wasn't in the mood for a musical sing-a-long at the moment, especially not with Fae's health and wellbeing hanging in the balance.

Stilling, Glinda turns and glares back at Siefer. Huffing, she plants her hands on her hips and leans forward, allowing her long, golden hair to cascade in ribbons of silk down her shoulders.

"What? Nia is allowed to suddenly break into song but I'm not?"

"Nia is _six _Glinda…not-" starts Siefer, but is immediately interrupted by a pale hand clasping hard against his lips, silencing him. Slowly, his eyes moved, and glared at the pixie blonde, standing but an inch away, her face, but a breath away from his.

"Shhh…don't you know it's rude to speak a Lady's name in the presence of a gentleman!" admonishes Glinda.

Growling, Siefer pulled his face away from Glinda's hand.

"And do you know it's rude to interrupt a man's conversation?"

"What man?" shrugs Glinda, a playful glint in her eyes.

"Oz Glinda" sighs Siefer. Exasperated, his hand flies up and smacks his forehead. "Not the best time"

"For what?" asks Glinda innocently. Fiyero watched stunned, as Glinda tilted her head to the side, wide cerulean eyes stared innocently back into dark sapphire. "I'm not doing anything wrong"

"Oz…blondes" sighs Siefer.

"Who was that?" asks Fiyero, deciding to cunningly change the subject, before it got any more…weird.

"Who's who?" asks Siefer confused. Oz, is this what blondes are like?

"The woman…from earlier…who is she?" asks Fiyero.

"Oh that's Taylania…Elphie's best friend since…Oz I don't even know…they've been friends for a long long long time!" exclaims Glinda.

"Taylania…what a beautiful name" smiles Fiyero. Goofily, a soft, almost queer smile pulled at the edge of his lips. His face softened and his body slackened. _Taylania…what a beautiful name…for such a beautiful woman._

Suddenly, Fiyero bolted upright, and his eyes widened. Gaping, he violently shook his head, ridding his mind of those horrendible thoughts. I mean really! What in Oz was he thinking! First Fae now Taylania…maybe what his parents said was true. Maybe he really _was _a player…although…

Fiyero couldn't help, but imagine him kneeling on a bed, high on his hunches, Elphaba wrapped tight in one arm, half naked, save for her lacy black bra and underwear, and Taylania on the other side, dressed the same, a goofy, wicked smile on his lips.

"Fiyero…Oz to Fiyero?" came a far distant voice.

"Oh Master Fiyero…punish us…we've been so _bad_" moans Elphaba.

"Yes punish us" adds Taylania as she rubs up against Fiyero's chest.

"Ladies Ladies please…there's plenty of the Fiyero to go around" growls Fiyero seductively.

Mindlessly both Elphaba and Taylania giggle which only made the vain, Prince smile broader. Closing his eyes, he puckered his lips and smacked them together, as he slowly leaned closer to Elphaba and Taylania, each gesturing seductively with their fingers for him to draw closer.

"Whoa…down boy" growls a voice.

Startled, Fiyero stilled, and his eyes popped open and widened. For he had been so lost in his own daydream, that he had unconsciously started to lean in closer to Glinda.

"Glinda?" frowns Fiyero. "Where's Elphaba…where's Taylania…where's their underwear and the mist and the-"stopping, he turns and stares frightened back at Siefer.

"Underwear?" growls Siefer.

"I ah…" stammers Fiyero. Oh Oz, now he was in for it. And unlike Elphaba, Siefer probably wouldn't stop until he was a bleeding mass on the ground. "Gee Siefer I…ah"

"What underwear?" repeats Siefer. He wasn't going to let Fiyero off the hook, not this time. He wasn't really angry. Actually in truth, he found it rather humorous to see the Prince squirm so beneath his gaze.

"Hey isn't there a joke about who what and I don't know?" Feeling the tension in the room, Glinda steps in front of both men, and pressing her hands against their chests, stops them.

"What?" asks Siefer startled.

"That's what I said" smirks Fiyero, catching on.

"I don't know" smiles Siefer, before turning to Glinda. "Who's on first?"

"Huh…?" asks Glinda dumbfounded.

"That's what I want to know" quips Fiyero.

"No, who's on first" presses Siefer.

"I don't know" shrugs Fiyero.

"No…I don't know is on third…who's on first?"

"That's what I want to know"

"What?" frowns Glinda, utterly confused.

"No what's on second…who's on first" replies Siefer, as he turns to face the blonde. Inwardly, he struggled to not burst out laughing at the utterly confusified look on the blondes face.

"How should I know" whines Glinda.

"No…who's on first" asks Fiyero.

"I don't know!" shrieks Glinda.

"Yes" hisses Fiyero, enjoying the torment.

"What?" frowns Glinda.

"No what's on second…who's on first" answers Siefer.

"What?" frowns Glinda.

"What's on second…who's on first" answers Siefer.

"Yes!"

"I mean the fellows name" cries Glinda. She didn't like this game, not one bit.

"Who?" asks Siefer.

"The guy on first" questions Fiyero.

"Who"

"The guy on first" asks Fiyero.

"Who"

"The first baseman"

"Who"

"The guy playing-"sighs Fiyero.

"Who is on first!" exclaims Siefer.

"I'm asking _you _who's on first"

"That's the man's name"

"That's who's on first?"

"Yes"

"Well go ahead and tell me"

"That's it"

"Yes"

"Well go ahead and tell me"

"That's it"

"That's who?"

"Yes!"

Glinda had had enough. Enraged her small hands flew to her ears, and throwing her head back, screamed.

"You both are going to drive me crazy!" screams Glinda. Turning, she glares back at Siefer. "All Fiyero wants to know is Who-Is-On-First! Who's on first! Is that so hard to answer!"

"Yes" smirks Siefer.

Yes?" repeats Glinda confused.

"Yes"

Screaming, she reaches out and grabs hard onto Siefer's shirt.

"You tell FiFi right now who's on first!"

"Yes" smiles Siefer, after a long, pregnant pause.

For a moment, Glinda stood, her eye twitched and her lips trembled. Unable to take it anymore, she threw her head back, screamed and dashed out of the Fire Side room, a thick cloud of dust following behind her.

Limply, Jasper hobbles up next to Siefer and Fiyero.

"What's her problem?" asks Jasper.

"Haven't a clue"


End file.
